The Warlock of Notre Dame
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: Magnus Bane has always lived in the safety of the Notre Dame institute with his Master Valentine and 'brother' Jonathan. when he sneaks out for a festival, he meets Alec Lightwood, an ex-nephilim who will change his entire world forever. However, danger is creeping in the background. Will Magnus finally have a happy ending or will the wicked go unpunished?
1. Prologue

The Warlock of Notre Dame: Prologue.

The night was a dark and cold one. It had recently snowed and it was piled up on the streets of Paris. There was never much demon activity during the snowy season but that didn't stop the Nephilim from patrolling the area for potential danger.

Even if the demons didn't come out much, there was still trouble to look out for.

Downworlders.

Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks and Fairies. Creatures that weren't fully demons but not completely human either, would roam around at night, causing problems.

There has been talk of warlocks selling illegal potions and the Nephilim had their eyes peeled for any activity.

None more so than a young twenty year old Shadowhunter named Valentine Morgenstern. He just recently became the head of one of the most well known institutes of all time, and lived their with his wife Jocelyn and their new born son, Jonathan.

The Institute was Notre Dame and it was known all around the world by Nephilim, Downworlders, and Mundanes alike.

It was the only institute in the world where people other than Nephilim could enter. Mundanes went inside for their Church services every Sunday, as well as used it for sanctuary.

Notre Dame was split up into three parts. The bottom level where mundanes pray, The second floor where the Shadowhunters dwell; No mundane could enter there, and finally, there was the third level where the popular bells of Notre Dame were held.

"Valentine," a Shadowhunter named Hodge starkweather called out, walking up to the blonde haired man. Valentine rolled his eyes, hating having to work with Hodge, but he put on a fake smile, facing his 'friend'.

"What is it Hodge? As you can see, I am very busy patrolling the area."

Hodge starkweather was always trying to do things to get onto Valentine's good side. If you were in with him, you were pretty much set for life.

"I got word from my Intel. They said that there was talk of warlocks meeting under the bridge to make a trade of some kind. It could be more illegal potions."

Valentine pondered that for a moment. He has been chasing the trail of illegal potions for a few months now. If he could capture some warlocks and question them, it would help him find the main source.

"Thank you Hodge, I'll be heading to the bridge now," he said starting to walk away. Hodge frowned, following him.

"Don't you want me to go with you? You may need backup."

Valentine sighed exasperatedly. Hodge was the last person he wanted to bring with him. He would just get in the way like he always does. Valentine's Parabatai, Lucian Graymark was out sick though, so he didn't really have a choice.

He could probably do it alone if it was anyone else but Warlocks. They were notoriously tricky creatures.

"Very well Hodge, it seems I could use the help. Just please don't do anything unless I tell you too."

He nodded excitedly, happy to be able to finally work with Valentine.

The two made their way to the bridge and waited in shadows for people to appear. They waited for four hours, watching a few mundane drug exchanges, but nothing Downworlder related seemed to be happening. Valentine started to get irritated by the lack of warlock activity.

"Your Intel seems to be wasting my time, Hodge," he growled.

Hodge bit his lip, slightly afraid, but he was relieved when a group of people gathered under the bridge. Two of those people were girls with pink and purple skin, signs that they were warlocks. The other two were a man and a woman with tan dark skin and black hair.

The tan woman handed the pink warlock something wrapped in a blanket. Once she had it in hand, she looked it over smiling. She pulled something out of her pocket and put it in the blanket before handing it back to the tan woman.

"Lets go" Valentine commanded before walking up to the warlocks with Hodge right behind him.

When he was close enough to he seen, the pink warlock girl pulled the tan man and woman behind her.

"What do you want Shadowhunters? You have no business here."

Valentine raised an eyebrow at that statement before glancing behind her at the blanket wrapped object in the tan woman's arms.

"We saw you put something in that blanket. There has been rumors of warlocks selling illegal potions to Mundanes. Give me what you gave her and we will be able to settle this nice and easy."

The woman held the blanket close to her chest frowning. The purple warlock was the next to get in front of her. She glared at Valentine, her eyes unnaturally gold.

"What we gave her wasn't an illegal potion. This is warlock business Nephilim, so leave at once. You are scaring our customers."

"Your 'customers' are mundane. Downworlders are not allowed to sell anything to Mundanes. They aren't even supposed to know about our world."

The only man of the group stood forward frowning. "Please sir, we are desperate and need this potion. Can't you over look this one time?"

The question made Valentine want to laugh. Why would he ever look away from devilish behavior. In his eyes the Mundanes are just as guilty as the filthy Downworlders.

"You are all under arrest. Hodge, take whatever she's holding away."

The tan woman held the blanket tighter to her chest before turning and making a run for it. The man followed not far behind, pulling out a small dagger for protection.

"I hate when things have to be done the hard way," Valentine sighed, pulling out his sword. He looked back at Hodge.

"Bring these two warlocks back to Notre Dame. We will interrogate them along with the Mundanes."

Hodge looked at the sword Valentine was holding before looking back up at him. "Of course Valentine, just… are you sure you should use your weapon? That could harm the Mundanes. Besides that, you know the rules of sanctuary. The moment the Mundanes get to the institute, we can no longer do anything with them."

"Are you contradicting me?!"

Hodge shrunk back from the power of his leaders voice. "No Valentine, I would never even think of it."

Valentine rolled his eyes before running after the Mundanes without another word.

He was right about the Mundanes and sanctuary. Years ago, some not so good Nephilim would take advantage of the fact that Mundanes shared the institute. They would use glamour runes and mess with the Mundanes. Even go as far as to sexually harass them. Those Nephilim were punished of course, but because of the incident, rules had to be put in place.

The moment a mundane steps foot in Notre Dame, they have sanctuary and Nephilim can't interact with them unless the mundane gives them permission to.

Valentine figured he would have to take the Mundanes somewhere else to question them. That plan was in danger though, since the Mundanes footprints seemed to be heading toward the Institute. They must have know about sanctuary.

"Damn it," he growled before applying a speed rune on his skin, allowing him to run faster. He booked it down the road, his sword still tight in his grip.

The Mundanes were in view now and they ran faster, knowing that they were in danger now that the Shadowhunter had caught up. The woman kept running while the man stopped, and faced Valentine, the small dagger shaking in his grip.

Valentine rolled his eyes at the man. He was foolish if he thought he could actually fend him off. A mundane could never beat a Shadowhunter. No creature could.

A little harder than necessary, Valentine raised his sword high and slammed it down on the back of the Mundanes neck, making him fall to the ground, out cold instantly.

He didn't stick around to see how much damage was done. Instead, he ran after the woman, not noticing that his blade had sliced the man and he was bleeding out to death, turning the pure white snow crimson.

The woman made it onto Notre Dames steps, pulling at the handled of the doors but they wouldn't open. Seeing Valentine getting closer, she started slamming on the doors, begging for sanctuary, like the warlocks told her to do.

Once she saw that the doors would not open, she held the blanket tighter against her chest and went to make a run for it again. Valentine was not going to allow her to get away with that twice. He ran onto the steps and swung his sword, slicing her in the back.

She fell to the ground, her blood painting the steps of Notre Dame. She was dead instantly.

The blanket she held fell out of her arms and hit the ground hard. Crying came from it a moment later.

This shocked Valentine. He thought the woman was hiding warlock goods. In truth, it was a baby.

He walked up to the child picking him up in his bundle of blankets. He moved the fold covering it's face and immediately gasped, putting the blanket back over him.

It was definitely a baby but not a child of God or the angel. It was a warlock child with hideous catlike eyes. How could such a monster even be allowed to be brought into this world?

Hodge walked up to the institute, a look of panic on his face. Two other Nephilim were beside him, holding the warlock girls still by their arms behind their backs.

"Valentine, we just passed the mundane man you hurt. He bled to death on the ground."

He looked down at the woman, looking even more stricken. Two Mundanes were dead. It was a Nephilim's job to protect them, yet they died at a Shadowhunters blade. One of them on the very steps of the church that was supposed to save them.

"I had no choice. They are the ones that chose to run. The only ones to blame are themselves."

The pink warlock looked at the child in Valentine's arms before glaring coldly at him. "The only thing they were guilty of was loving and protecting their child. All they wanted was a potion to control their sons sporadic magic bursts."

"Such a potion is illegal for you to sell. Giving potions to Mundanes for any reason is against the law. They are not to know about the shadow world."

The purple warlock was the next to speak. "The child being born in the first place makes them know about the shadow world. They were tricked by a demon but still found it in their heart to love their child. You murdered innocent Mundanes for being good parents."

"It's impossible to love monsters like you and this creature," Valentine hissed, making the two warlocks glare at him with hate.

Valentine looked at the child again frowning. They were right about one thing. He had killed two Mundanes. That went against everything Nephilim stood for. They were here to protect them, not hurt them.

"I do agree that a price should he paid for killing the Mundanes. I never intended to take their lives. Only to question them. As punishment, I will take in this monster and raise it as my own."

Hodge was shocked by this declaration. "You can't be serious Valentine? Where would you keep it? What would Jocelyn say?"

"Jocelyn won't know about it. This will be a secret between those of us here. Right Hodge? I trust you to keep it between us. As for where he will stay, I will keep him in the institute Bell tower. No one ever goes up there."

The pink warlock shook her head, still glaring at Valentine.

"You can't possibly raise this child! You think of him like a monster! That is an innocent baby!"

Valentine looked at the men holding the warlocks. "Take them to the institute dungeon. I will take care of them later."

They both bowed slightly to Valentine before taking the girls inside. Hodge watched them before looking back at him frowning.

"You are serious? You really intend to raise this monster? How could you possibly do it without others knowing?"

"Don't question me Hodge. Just keep quiet and stay out of my business."

He looked down at the baby in his arms again, moving the fold of the blanket away from his face. There was a locket around his neck, the words Magnus Bane engraved on it.

"That must be the monsters name" Valentine mumbled, turning away from Hodge and going inside the institute. He made his way up to the Bell tower where he set up a bed of blankets for the baby to lay in.

He laid the child down, watching as it looked around the room.

"This is a test, right Raziel? You are testing my faith and loyalty. Maybe you brought this monster to me to be made of use. Could this child be the key to finally stopping Downworlders once and for all?"

Whatever the reason was, Valentine would take on this new challenge. It was like having a pet. Downworlders were dumb, brainless creatures.

Magnus Bane would be the key to ending all Downworlder life in Paris.


	2. The Notre Dame institute

The Warlock of Notre Dame: Chapter One- The Institute of Notre Dame.

 **Eighteen years later**

Magnus Pov- The bells rang loudly for the Mundanes morning mass. The ringing always gave me a headache but also sounded too beautiful to hate.

Living in the Bell tower of Notre Dame would be dangerous for any normal person. A mundane would surly become deaf with how loud the bells could be. Being a warlock though, I didn't have to worry about things like that. I could use magic to keep my ears safe.

"Magnus, what are you doing," my friend Ragnor asked, standing behind me.

I had two friends who lived with me in the Bell Tower. Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss. They were warlocks like me and always kept me company, making this place feel less lonely.

"Master told me to clean the bells after they were done ringing. He will be here soon to bring me breakfast. You know how angry he gets when my morning chores aren't done."

Ragnor shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Valentines version of breakfast is a couple grapes and a strawberry if you are lucky."

Catarina elbowed him in the side before smiling at me. "Forget about cleaning the bells Magnus. Today is the day you have been waiting for. Why do chores when you could be watching everyone set up for the festival?"

She was talking about the Accords Festival. One day a year, Downworlders and Shadowhunters join together in unity and fun. It was pretty much the only day Downworlders could be out and not have to worry about Nephilim arresting them.

I stopped cleaning the bells, frowning slightly as I walked over to the balcony's edge. Nephilim were already setting up for the festival. There were to be games and contests. Downworlders were allowed to sell things during the festival too. It was the only day the 'dark market' was legal, so they were also down there setting up stalls.

"It's a shame the vampires don't get to participate in Accords Day" Catarina sighed, looking around.

"There not the only ones," I mumbled before walking away from the balcony. Ragnor and Catarina looked at each other before following me.

"Why don't you go to the festival this year Magnus? As a Downworlder, you have every right to be there," Catarina suggested.

I quickly shook my head no. "Master says it's dangerous for people like me out there."

Ragnor rolled his eyes at that. "It is the Accords Festival Magnus. This is the day that Downworlders are accepted. If there was any time for you to finally leave this tower, it would be now."

I looked at them frowning. "What if something went wrong? Master would never allow me to go even if I ask. He always says someday but never actually let's me. The institute is my sanctuary, no other place."

Catarina put her hand on my shoulder. "You can't live your life in fear Magnus. There is a chance something could go wrong. There's also a chance that you could finally make some real friends and get out of this place. Do you really want to stay here forever?"

"Well… no… but this is my sanctuary."

"Downworlders aren't meant to be in institutes Magnus. The longer you stay here, the weaker your magic becomes."

I looked at my hands frowning, knowing he was right. I could feel my magic weakening every time I prayed to the angel. Master always says that it's because I'm the spawn of a demon. The sin outweighs the faith.

"I can't leave my master. He's like my father. I also have my brother," I whispered softly.

Besides Valentine, I had a brother named Jonathan. Unlike Master, he was kind to me and treated me decently.

"No, there is no way I could ask Master to go to the festival. He would never allow it."

Ragnor shook his head at me. "You really are a fool sometimes. If he won't let you go then go without asking him. Sneak out of the Institute and explore the world on your own."

Catarina and I both gasped in surprise. "You can't really be suggesting that he sneaks out" she asked.

He nodded. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. Magnus, you need to stop being so afraid of the world and Valentine. You are eighteen now. You have every right to leave this place. This can't possibly be the only place of sanctuary. It's just one day."

Catarina looked at him for a moment before looking back at me. "He does have a point Magnus. It is only one day. Don't you want to know what's out there?"

I nodded hugging myself frowning. "Of course I do."

"Then you should go," they both pushed together.

I looked between them thinking before standing up straight.

"You know what, you're right. Why shouldn't I be allowed to attend the festival? I have just as much of a right as the other Downworlders."

Catarina nodded smiling. "That's right. You can do this Magnus. Those people would be crazy not to love you."

"love is a little strong. They will at least tolerate you" Ragnor grumbled making Catarina punch him in the arm.

I took a couple deep breaths before looking over the balcony again.

"You both are right. I have the right to be there. I'm going to be there!"

Catarina cheered for me while Ragnor threw his hands in the air saying "Finally."

I smiled at them, turning to go toward the door but froze when I saw my master and brother walk into the room.

"M-master… good morning," I stuttered, looking down at the ground.

Valentine walked over to me, glancing around the room before looking at me.

"Morning Magnus. Who were you talking to just now?"

I bit my lip, glancing away from him. "My… my friends. Catarina and Ragnor."

Valentine sighed, running his hand through his hair in irritation.

"I swear you really are brain dead. How many times do I have to tell you that your 'friends' are just a figment of your imagination? There is no one else up here with you."

I frowned glancing around the Bell tower. Like he said, there was no one else but him, myself and Jonathan.

"I'm sorry Master."

"Never mind that. Did I hear you talking about the Accords Festival?"

I looked up at him hopefully. "Yes sir. I would really like to go this year."

Jonathan looked at me sadly and Valentine laughed. "Dear boy, why on Earth would I ever allow you to go there? It's not safe for you around normal people."

"But master, these aren't just normal people. They are Nephilim and Downworlders just like me. Surely they would accept me."

"Magnus, you are a monster. All those Downworlders are monsters. There will be enough of them dirtying the streets of Paris. We don't need to add one more to the fray."

"But master!"

"Enough Magnus! You aren't going and that's final! Speak again and I will whip you till you scar."

I shut my mouth at his threat. I didn't want to be whipped again.

He sighed, patting my head with a gloved hand. He and Jonathan always wore gloves when touching me because my sinful existence can taint them if they don't.

"Stop all this nonsense and be a good boy."

I frowned slightly before bowling to him. "I'm so sorry Master. I won't speak out again."

He nodded before putting a basket down on a small table. He pulled out a few grapes setting them on the plate before setting the plate on the table as well. Jonathan poured some water into a cup before handing it to me.

I thanked him before looking at Valentine, waiting for his permission to drink it. He nodded in approval and I quickly drank it, trying not to scarf it all down at once. It was the only drink I would get today. I should savor it but that was hard to do when you were thirsty.

Valentine watched me start to eat before he walked over to the balcony, looking down at all the stalls.

"Look at all these disgusting creatures littering the streets of Paris. Why does this festival always have to happen in front of Notre Dame?"

He sighed shaking his head. "What's worse, the DDS will be there as well."

I stared at him confused. What was the DDS? I wanted to ask him but he made it clear that I wasn't allowed to speak again.

Sighing again, he moved away from the balcony, looking at Jonathan. "If I had my way you wouldn't be going either Jonathan. As the next head of the Institute though, you need to know how this horrible festival works. I need to go meet a new member of the institute. Be at the festival in ten minutes."

Jonathan nodded. "Of course father."

He nodded before grabbing my plate of grapes from me. I frowned, upset that I wasn't able to finish what I was eating. He put it in the basket before leaving us alone without another word.

Jonathan waited to make sure his father was actually gone before he turned to me smiling.

"I have a surprise for you Magnus."

He pulled a roll out of his pocket making me perk up in excitement. He held it out to me and I hesitantly took it from him.

"Thank you Jonathan."

He nodded walking over to the balcony and looking over the edge.

"How do you not get dizzy looking down from this high? I would be afraid of falling."

"You get used to it after awhile" I mumbled softly, walking up to him. I started eating the roll and he shrugged, leaning his back on the balcony.

"I hate Accords Day. Father is always so on edge."

I glanced at him, wondering if it was okay to ask him my questions.

"What was he talking about before? What's the DSD?"

"It's the DDS Magnus. It stands for Downworlder Defenders Society. They are rouge Nephilim who gave up their marks to defend Downworlders. They are pretty much only Mundanes with the sight now. My mother and sister recently joined them so father especially hates them."

Nephilim who would give up their marks to defend Downworlders? That sounds ridiculous. What Nephilim would want to do something for monsters like us?

I frowned looking down at the streets again. "Do you really think I can't belong down there. There will be other Downworlders. Why wouldn't I fit in?"

Jonathan frowned staying silent for a moment before putting his hand on my shoulder, making me face him. He looked me in the eye seriously.

"Magnus, you are my brother and you know that I love you like one. That doesn't change the fact that you are a monster. Your hideous cat eyes will just put people off. I can protect you in here but I can't help you out there. People aren't as nice as father and I."

"But…" I looked down at my feet. "I want to know what's out there."

"This is your sanctuary Magnus. There is no safer place for you than right here with me."

I frowned but nodded, knowing he was right. Jonathan always had my best interest at heart.

He touched my cheek with his gloved hand, smiling sweetly at me.

"To make up for it I'll sneak you some of the good stuff for dinner tonight. Just please stay here and wait for me to come back. Alright?"

I nodded, glancing away from him.

He gave me a quick hug before letting me go and leaving the Bell tower. I watched him go before looking back over the balcony.

"So… are you going to go" Ragnor asked standing next to me. I looked at him before looking back down at the people.

"Master and Jonathan both told me I shouldn't."

Catarina touched my shoulder. "We already knew they were going to tell you no Magnus. That's why we all agreed you would sneak out."

"Yeah I know but to sneak out… that's risky. So many things could happen. Something could go wrong or master might catch me. What would I do if he saw me?"

"Jonathan will protect you. He always protects you."

He does always protect me. Whenever master wants to give me severe punishments he always talks him out of it. I've only been whipped once because Jonathan usually can talk him into doing something less extreme.

I bit my lip, looking around at all the bells hanging from the ceiling. Could I really leave the safety if this tower, even just once?

"You can do it Magnus. Go see what's out there" Catarina encouraged.

I looked back at them thinking before grabbing a hooded cloak and putting it on, pulling the hood up over my head.

Jace Pov- "I really shouldn't have slept through all those map reading classes" I sighed, looking from the map in my hands to the city around me. I just came here from Idris and had no idea where I was going.

If the meeting spot was Notre Dame then it wouldn't be so hard to find. Sadly my new boss wanted me to meet him in the middle of town.

"Who's idea was it to suddenly transfer me to an institute again?"

I know I said I wanted to work for a cool institute, but the things I've heard about Valentine Morgenstern wasn't too pleasant. Not to mention there was a rumor that Paris had a bad Downworlder problem.

"What do you think you are doing dog breath? Don't think I didn't just see you stealing from my booth" a Nephilim yelled, grabbing my attention.

A dark skinned werewolf girl was standing at the booth with her arms crossed over her chest. She glared at the Nephilim.

"You must be blind Nephilim. I didn't take anything."

"That's bull! I saw you take some fruit!"

Sighing I went to walk over to them but stopped when two people beat me to it. A guy with black hair and blue eyes, along with a redheaded girl with bright green eyes.

I couldn't help but stare at the redhead. She was absolutely beautiful, and you could see there was a fire in her eyes not like anyone else's.

"What seems to be the problem here" the black haired man asked, getting in front of the werewolf girl.

The Nephilim looked over them, seeming slightly irritated by their interruption.

"This mutt stole some fruit from my stall. Just because their filthy kind are allowed to walk around here today doesn't mean they can get away with stealing from Nephilim."

"I keep telling you old man that I didn't steal anything. Get your eyes checked!"

The black haired boy put his hand on the girls shoulder to calm her down before looking at the Nephilim.

"Maia would never steal, it's not in her nature. You must have been mistaken."

The Nephilim man glared at him, glancing up the black haired boys arms. He did the same to the redhead before meeting the boys blue eyes.

"Just what I would expect from a member of the DDS. You disgraceful Downworld lovers have no business here. I want to talk to a real Nephilim."

That surprised me. The Downworlder Defenders Society was the big talk in Idris right now. I didn't think they were actually a real thing. Who would be crazy enough to give up their marks just for Downworlders?

Deciding to step in, I walked up to them putting on a dazzling smile. "Can I maybe be of some assistance? I've recently been appointed the top guard of Notre Dame."

"Good, a real Nephilim. This werewolf girl stole from me. These Downworlder lovers are trying to get her off the hook but I know she did it."

I nodded thinking before looking at the werewolf girl. "I'm not accusing you of anything but may I search you? Just to give this man peace of mind?"

She seemed hesitant before nodding. I nodded before patting her down, doing a proper check. Once I was finished, I looked at the Nephilim man. "There is nothing on her. She is clean."

"See, so you need to let her go" the redhead growled, crossing her arms over her chest. She seems like a feisty one.

"What is going on over here," a new voice asked, getting closer. The redhead frowned from the voice and she dropped her arms, looking over at him.

A older man with hair so blonde, it almost looked white walked up to us. He was wearing gear and had a sword strapped to his side. You didn't see many Nephilim with swords these days.

"Valentine, thank the angel you're here. This werewolf girl stole from my fruit cart."

The black haired boy glared at him. "We already proved that she didn't do anything. There was no fruit on her."

The Nephilim glared at him before looking at Valentine again. "They work in packs. I'm sure there was another one. She must have gave it to another one of her flea bag friends."

"Stop insulting my people" the wolf growled, going to tackle him but the black haired guy stopped her.

Valentine watched them before looking at one of the Nephilim with him. "Arrest her. Put her in the dungeon of the institute and I'll interrogate her after this horrible festival."

The Nephilim next to him nodded and grabbed Maia by her arms, pulling them behind her back and tying them together. I frowned watching him before looking at Valentine.

"Sir, I checked her and she had nothing on her. Why not give her a warning and send her on her way?"

"You can't give these creatures warnings boy."

He looked me over before asking, "are you Jonathan Herondale?"

I nodded "yes but I go by Jace."

He nodded. "As you can see you have come just in time. These Downworlders get more and more dangerous every day. We could use all the help we can to capture them."

"Father stop it. You know you are wrong about the Downworlders. They are just as human as the Mundanes and us," the redhead said frowning at him.

Valentine looked at her silently for a moment before saying, "you still have your marks Clarissa. Why don't you and your mother stop playing this game and come home? Your brother and I miss you."

"We aren't coming home until you realize that Downworlders are people too."

He set his jaw in irritation before glancing over at the boy standing next to her.

"Black hair and blue eyes. I'm going to assume you are Alexander Lightwood."

He nodded, not looked a bit intimidated. "That's right. What of it?"

Valentine shook his head, putting his hands behind his back. "It's a shame that someone from such an important Shadowhunter family has to throw his title away just to support freaks."

He looked down at Alexander's arms. There were no longer marks on them but there were scars from where the marks had once been. So members of the DDS really do give up their marks for their cause.

"You better keep your head down and not cause trouble in my city. Just because you are technically mundane now doesn't mean I can't take care of you if you become a nascence."

Clarissa glared at her father before grabbing the boys hand. "Come on Alec, we have a festival to get ready for." He nodded turning and walking away with her.

Valentine sighed, running his hand over his face. "I knew that that stupid Colt was becoming a problem, but I never thought they would corrupt my wife and daughter. Clary is easily impressionable so it's not too surprising with her, but my wife too?"

"Some people believe that Downworlders should be equal to us. I would never think of giving my runes up for such a thing."

"People are idiotic. You can't stop them from making bad choices. People like Alec Lightwood are the problem. Kids from big name families join the DDS and it tricks more kids to join. It's disgusting."

He didn't seem so bad. In fact, they both seemed really interesting. I wouldn't mind getting to know them a little bit.

"Not to be rude sir, but what exactly is my job while I'm here? All I was told was I would be the head guard of the Institute. Institutes don't normally have guards."

He nodded starting to walk, forcing me to follow him.

"Notre Dame isn't like any other institute. We share it with Mundanes so we need to make sure everyone is safe and undisturbed. Your job is to protect the Mundanes of this city from being tricked by Downworlders and the DDS."

"The DDS didn't seem to be bothering the Mundanes" I acknowledge, looking around my new surroundings.

"Not today they haven't. They did bother that man at his booth though. They disturbed his business and made customers choose another shop because the werewolf wouldn't admit to her wrong doing."

"The merchant was who stopped her in the first place sir. Besides that, I checked her and there was no proof that she stole the fruit."

"First rule of being a great Shadowhunter Jonathan. The Downworlders are always guilty. If they aren't for the crime you are committing them for then surely they did something else wrong."

What happened to innocent until proven guilty?

"You can call me Jace, sir. I hear you have a son named Jonathan. That could get real confusing real fast."

He nodded starting to walk again. "Yes, I suppose it could. Ah, speaking of my son, here he comes."

I looked over his shoulder seeing a boy with hair just as blonde as his father's, come running up to us.

"Sorry for the delay father. I was preparing for the festival and lost track of time."

Valentine raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You we're stealing food for Magnus no doubt. Don't think I never notice that. It contradicts me when you do that, Jonathan."

The boy put his hands behind his back, an innocent smile gracing his face. It was so dazzling it almost blinded me. They say the Morgenstern men were close to perfect but this was just ridiculous. Why couldn't I be born into that family?

What am I saying? Like I could get any hotter than I am now.

"I don't know what you're talking about father. I've never once snuck food to Magnus."

I looked between them confused. "Is Magnus your dog?"

"Something like that" Valentine grumbled before directing us to follow him again. Jonathan moved next to me before smiling again.

"You must be Jonathan. I'm also Jonathan. What are the odds of that?"

I chuckled slightly at the question. We both knew the odds were massive. Almost everyone had a thing for naming their sons after Jonathan Shadowhunter. There was a time when it was actually getting out of control and the Clave banned the name for a generation.

"Very unlikely" I joked making him chuckle too.

"You're funny. I can already tell we are going to get along well. There aren't a lot of Nephilim my age around here so it's hard to make friends. My dad being who he is doesn't really help either."

I nodded at that last part. Something told me that having Valentine Morgenstern as a dad would not be easy.

"I've seen a few Nephilim our age already. Do you not hang out with them?"

He frowned rubbing his arm slightly. "Was one of them a redhead?"

I nodded "yes and the other was a guy with black hair and blue eyes."

"I've never heard of the guy but the girl was my little sister, Clary."

"Your dad said they recently joined the DDS. How do you feel about that?"

He shrugged frowning. "I don't know… betrayed I guess. Abandoned. They didn't even think to try to take me with them. Clary said I'm too much like my father and would have told on them."

We both glanced up at Valentine, seeing him glancing over his shoulder at Jonathan coldly.

"Not that I would ever want to join the Downworlders Defenders Society. Even the name sound ridiculous."

Valentine nodded looking ahead again and Jonathan took a sigh of relief, most like glad he avoided his father's wrath.

"Enough talk boys. We need to be on our guard. The Accords Fest is starting. Who knows what will happen today."

Who knew indeed.


	3. Out There

**A/N: I've come to notice that Alec and Magnus's personalities are kind of switched in this story. Making Magnus timid is harder than you think it would be.**

The warlock of Notre Dame: Chapter Two- Out There.

Alec Pov- "I don't know how many times I need to tell you to keep your head down and not cause a fuss. You are new to this town. It is idiotic to make enemies right out of the gate," the leader of the Downworlders Defenders Society, Luke Garraway scolded, pinching the rim of his nose in irritation.

I sat on top of the stand he used to sell books, crossing my arms over my chest in irritation. "So I'm just supposed to ignore it when a Downworlder is obviously being falsely accused of something? That seems like the opposite of defending, if you ask me."

The face he gave me told me he was not amused.

"Downworlders know the risks that come with Accords day. The Nephilim say that they won't arrest them but they all know it's a lie. Nephilim will look for any reason to punish the 'unworthy'."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The wicked shall not go unpunished and all that bull. It's all my father ever talked about. Saying things like Downworlders need to be exterminated and put back in their place. It makes me sick."

He shooed me off of his book stand, making me roll my eyes and hop off.

"The Downworlder discrimination in New York is nothing like it is here in Paris. You Americans are soft compared to these people. I've seen Valentine Morgenstern whip Downworlders in the street, just because they accidentally nudged a man."

I frowned, thinking about the head of the Notre Dame institute. The guy gave me the creeps. He had a dark, powerful air about him that just screamed he was dangerous. I told him off today no problem, but deep down I was a little scared.

"You used to be his Parabatai, right Luke?"

He nodded, setting up the last of his books. "I was but when my attitude toward Downworlders changed, he wanted nothing to do with me. A werewolf saved my life when it would have been better for them to have me dead. That's far from a monster."

I leaned against his stall thinking before asking, "what's it like having a Parabatai? I've always wanted one."

He stayed silent, seeming to be trying to find the right words to describe it.

"It's like having another part of yourself. Your Parabatai is the closest relationship you will ever have. Nothing compares to it. It's indescribable."

I frowned looking down at my runeless, scared arms.

"I'll never experience such a thing. I'm no longer a Shadowhunter."

Luke watched me for a moment before asking, "do you ever regret giving up your marks?"

I shook my head no. "Not really. If being a Shadowhunter means degrading others, then I want no part of it. The only time I ever regretted it was during the process of getting my marks removed."

Getting your runes taken away was maybe the most painful thing anyone could ever go through. It's like tearing out your very soul. Everything that you ever were is gone, and you're left with nothingness.

Luke nodded before standing up straight, pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose. "Enough talk. You have an archery contest in an hour right? You should go enjoy your first Accords Festival until then. Go make friends, not enemies."

"I seem to have a hard time making friends" I sighed, before walking away from his stand. Even when I was still a Nephilim, I didn't have many friends. I'm too reserved.

I used to be reserved anyway. It's safe to say that it was a shock to everyone who knows me when I decided to become a member of the DDS. I was the quiet one who always did what my parents told me while my sister was the one who pushed the envelope.

When I told my parents I was giving up my marks to join the DDS, they both burst out laughing. Thinking I was joking. My serious expression and silence told them that I was not.

My father then proceeded to smack me so hard across the face that blood filled my mouth. He called me a disgrace to the Lightwood name and threw me out of the New York institute with just the clothes on my back. A few days later, my runes were stripped off my body.

I try not to think too much about the rune removing process. It hurt so bad that I was practically begging to just die. I thought I was going to die, in all honesty.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I started to look around for something to do before the contest. Luke told me to make friends but there are more Nephilim than DDS members here and they definitely don't want anything to do with me.

My attention was grabbed by someone in a black cloak, looking around like he was lost. There was a hood over his head so I couldn't see his face, but his demeanor just seemed frazzled.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help" I asked, walking up to him.

He turned to me slightly but held the hood in front of his face so I couldn't look at him. That was very odd.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little lost. I don't know where anything is from down here."

Down here? What does that mean?

"Are you new to Paris?"

He shook his head no. "Just not used to seeing everything from this angle. I'm all turned around."

I smiled thinking he could be someone to get to know. He seems harmless.

"Maybe you can tell me what you are trying to find and I can help you find it."

He turned slightly more toward me. I got a glimpse of a tan brown cheek but that was all I could see of his face.

"I-I'm looking around the city before attending the Accords festival. It's my first time."

That made me smile. "Hey, it's my first time too. I just moved here to Paris a week or so ago and still don't know much about the town. Want to look around together?"

This time he did completely face me, wearing a look of surprise. I sucked in a breath at seeing gorgeous green and gold cat-like eyes. It wasn't just his eyes. Everything about this guy was handsome. His skin, his face, his voice.

"Are you a warlock," I asked, not able to help myself.

He flinched and covered his face again, turning his back to me. Frowning, I gently placed my hand on his back.

"It's okay, you don't need to hide. I've always wanted to meet a real warlock. There aren't that many of you any more."

The tenseness in his back seemed to relax at my words and he turned around again to look at me.

I smiled at him, holding out my hand. "My name is Alexander Lightwood, but you can just call me Alec. What's your name?"

He looked down at my hand frowning before looking back at my face.

"My name is Magnus Bane."

I held my hand out a little longer but when it became clear that he was not going to shake it, I dropped it to my side, slightly embarrassed.

"Right, well, if you want, I can walk around with you before my archery contest starts. I haven't done much exploring of Paris yet, so it could be fun."

He hesitated a moment longer before nodding and starting to walk down the street. I followed him looking around at all the buildings.

"So, what did you mean buy 'I'm not used to seeing things from down here?'"

He rubbed his arm, looking around as if waiting to be caught doing something wrong.

"I live in the bell tower inside Notre Dame."

That made me stop in my tracks, looking at him completely shocked. "Wait a minute, you live in Notre Dame? The Notre Dame institute, Notre Dame?"

"Is there another," he asked, looking perplexed at the thought of there being another Institute with the same name.

"No there isn't… it's just strange for a Downworlder to live inside of an institute. Mundanes being there is strange enough."

He shrugged, pushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "I was taken in by Valentine Morgenstern when I was a baby. My parents didn't like that I was a warlock and tried to kill me. Master saved me and raised me in the bell tower."

I don't know what was more surprising, Valentine Morgenstern saving a Downworlder child and raising it, or the fact that Magnus calls him master.

That makes it sound like Magnus is his dog or servant and that's just not right. He is a person with rights, just like the rest of us.

"I'm sorry about your parents. It's unfortunate that they can't always find it in their heart to love their child."

I frowned at my own words. "They say they will love you no matter what but then you do something they don't approve of and it's like you don't exist to them anymore."

Magnus seemed confused by my comment but I just shook my head smiling at him.

"Sorry, that was more about my situation with my family, not yours. I don't usually make it a habit of turning other people's problems around to focus on mine."

Magnus shook his head no. He had a slight innocence in his eyes that I didn't know existed in people anymore. It was kind of nice to look at.

"You don't have to be sorry. My problems are nothing for you to be concerned about. I'm not worth it."

With just those few words, a bit of that innocence in his eyes died, replaced by sadness and acceptance that things are just the way they are.

It reminds me of the way I used to feel when I was forced to just sit back and watch Nephilim beat on Downworlders. I lost my hope that the world was a nice place a long time ago. Living with someone like Valentine, I'm surprised Magnus still has even a shred of it left.

"Everyone is worth having someone listen to their problems" I replied, making him look at me again.

He was taller than me, or at least should have been. If he stood up straight he would be a few inches taller than me. He slumps forward slightly though, like he didn't have the confidence or self worth to be on level with me.

"You're going to get a hunchback if you keep slumping like that," I teased, putting one hand on his chest and the other on his lower back, pushing him up so he was standing straighter.

He flinched at my touch at first but didn't object to me helping him. Once I let him go, he looked at himself before looking down at me.

I smiled, crossing my arms over my chest. "There, now you at least stand like you have some confidence. Maybe we can get you some before the day is over."

He just stared at me blankly before a small smile formed on his face. I smiled back at him before leading him down the street.

"So, what do you want to see first? There is a bakery down this street that is amazing… but they don't serve Downworlders so… maybe not."

I never noticed how many places around here refused to serve Downworlders. It's amazing since this town is made up of mostly Mundanes. They don't even know that Downworlders exists. Nephilim put invisible signs in their shops that say Downworlders aren't welcome.

"What's a bakery" Magnus asked looking at me. I shrugged, walking with my hands behind my back.

"It's a place that makes cakes and bread and all kinds of sweet goods."

He still seemed confused, making me stop in my tracks and look at him shocked.

"Wait. Magnus, do you not know what cake is?"

He hesitantly shook his head no, making me gasp maybe a little too dramatically. Who hasn't had cake?

"Well then you wait right here, I'll be back in a minute" I said before going into the bakery.

You would think that it would be busy since this was a day of the Accords Festival, but this shop is owned by a Mundane. He doesn't know about the festival, so to him, it's just another day.

"Can I get you something son," the baker asked, just pulling some fresh bread out of the oven. It smelled absolutely delicious.

"Yes. I would like two slices of your chocolate cake please."

This made him smirk slightly. "Two slices? Is the second slice for a special lady?"

It took all my self control not to roll my eyes. Why does it always have to be for a girl? I can't go anywhere with Clary without someone asking if we are dating. It makes me gag every time.

"No lady. Just a new friend," I said shrugging.

He nodded pulling the cake out of it's display case and setting it on the counter.

"I see. It's nice that you are making some friends. I only ever see you with your redhead girlfriend."

This time I did roll my eyes. Seriously? How many times was this going to happen before these people got it?

"I don't have a girlfriend."

I don't want a girlfriend.

"Aw, well who knows. Maybe you will meet a sweet girl around here. Don't give up hope. My granddaughter thinks you're cute."

His grandson thinks I'm pretty cute as well. We went dancing last week at a tavern hidden deep in town. That was a fun night.

He cut two pieces of cake for me before placing them inside a box.

"Here you go, hope your friend likes the cake."

I just nodded, thanking him before grabbing the box and walking out of the bakery.

Magnus was right where I left him, standing completely straight, not having moved a muscle.

"You know, when I said to stay right here, I didn't mean you couldn't move at all."

His body relaxed and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Master taught me to always follow directions."

"Sounds like Valentine" I sighed grabbing his arm and pulling him into the alleyway a few buildings away. We sat down on the ground and I leaned my back on the wall, putting the box in my lap and opening it.

I put his piece on a napkin before holding it out to him. He stared at it, his hand slowly coming up to grab it. It was like he was expecting me to slap his hand away.

He took the cake and I smiled, putting a fork in his other hand. He looked at the fork as if he was Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_. I half expected him to call it a dingelhopper.

"You know how to eat with a fork right?"

He shook his head no. "Master only let's me eat with my hands. I usually only get to eat grapes."

That made me frown. How was he not skin and bones? No normal person could live off only grapes.

"Well I'll show you how to use it," I said going to grab his hand but he moved it away before I could.

"You can't touch me. You aren't wearing any gloves."

That confused me. "Do you have a problem with people touching you?"

He shook his head no. "Master says that my skin can't be touched without gloves because my tainted blood will rub off on them and make them sin."

"That is absolutely crazy," I yelled, outraged. "There is no way you can taint someone like that. Downworlders don't have a sickness that makes people sin."

He seemed hesitant about it but I just shook my head, grabbing his hand and directing the end of the fork down into the cake. I gathered a big chunk before directing it to his mouth.

He hesitated some more before leaning in and taking a bite. The way his eyes lit up afterwards made me laugh. He was like a child in a candy store.

I let go of his hand letting him dig into the cake himself. He finished it quickly and I happily handed him my slice. He looked at it before looking at me surprised.

"Don't you want it?"

I shrugged, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "It's alright. I can have this whenever I want."

He looked down at it thinking before smiling again and starting to eat it, this time much slower to savor it.

"I still can't believe you've never had cake. Do you really live on grapes?"

He shrugged, glancing away from me. "Sometimes my brother Jonathan sneaks something to me. This morning he brought me a roll from last night's dinner. He promised to get me something good tonight…" he frowned putting the fork down on the ground. "Only if I'm good though. I'm not being very good."

"What makes you say that?"

He shrugged, looking down at the half eaten cake on his lap.

"I'm never supposed to leave the Bell tower. It's not safe for Downworlders out here in the world. The tower is the only place I'm safe."

I frowned, turning my body so I was facing him. "That's not true Magnus. There are plenty of Downworlders down here who would support you. As for safety, that's the job of the Downworlders Defenders Society. We help protect Downworlders like you."

That seemed to shock him. "You're a member or the DDS?"

"You've heard of us?"

He nodded, setting the cake on the floor. "Master doesn't like you very much. He says that you stole his wife and daughter."

"You mean Jocelyn and Clary? They only joined because they want to do what's right. We didn't steal them. They chose to come join us."

He glanced down at my scared arms and it made me self consciously pull my sleeves down to hide them.

"Did you really give up your Shadowhunter runes to protect Downworlders?"

I nodded taking the cake and napkins and putting them in the box before standing up. "Yes but it wasn't an easy choice. I didn't want to give up my family, but it was the sacrifice that had to be made in order to help people."

He stood up, going to slouch again but he caught himself and stood up straight. I smiled at him before heading over to a trash can at the end of the alley.

"Looks like we both have family problems" Magnus commented, then looked regretful, like he overstepped and offended me.

I waved a dismissive hand at him before shrugging.

"Mines nothing compared to yours. I'm sorry again about that."

He shrugged smiling slightly. He looked really nice when he smiled. It brightened up his face and his eyes.

"Jonathan is nice to me so at least I have him."

Clary told me a little bit about her father and brother. She says that Valentine is a controlling asshole but her brother is pretty sweet. The only thing wrong with him is that he worships the ground their dad walks on and buys into all his words. That's why they didn't try to take Jonathan with them to join the DDS.

I looked down at my wrist watch before smiling, seeing the time. "The accords festival is about to begin. I need to go prepare for the archery contest. Come check it out and then we can go to the stands and stuff after okay?"

He nodded before we headed toward Notre Dame, where the festival was being held in front of.

Jonathan Pov- "Why must I be the judge for this stupid contest every year," my father groaned, standing in front of a small stage being used for the shows and contests.

"Because you are the head of the Notre Dame institute," I guessed with a shrug.

He sighed looking over the contestants getting ready to go on stage. Most were Shadowhunters, but some we're also Downworlders.

"What makes those creatures think they could beat a Nephilim at archery? They really are all dumb in the head," father growled.

"I don't know father. Some of the Downworlder archers are Fairies. They are known to be good at shooting."

"Don't defend them Jonathan. It will just make people second guess your ability as a leader."

Jace watched us, obviously feeling awkward as he looked around to distract himself.

"I for one suck at archery so I'm sure a squirrel could beat me."

I laughed at that but my father just rolled his eyes.

The contest begun and like father said, most of the contestants were Nephilim. They didn't feel like the Downworlders were much competition so they were cocky as they pulled back their bow stings and shot their arrows without much effort.

Because they were being so cocky, most of the arrows didn't hit their marks, so they just ended up making asses of themselves.

Jace snickered, finding entertainment in their attempts to make it look like they were going easy on the Downworlders so they would have 'a sliver of a chance' to beat them.

The fey boy was next in line. He wasn't entirely fey. His name was Mark Blackthorn and he was half Nephilim, half Fairie. You would think someone like him would join the DDS but he still had his runes on his skin.

"I heard this vile creature was back in Paris. He should have stayed in Fairie where he belongs," father hissed, making me glance at him. They say that angel blood beats out all other but Nephilim still curse you if you have mixed blood.

Mark Blackthorn grabbed three arrows out of a straw basket sitting at his feet. He looked them over carefully before putting all of them on the bows string. That surprised me.

"Is he going to shoot all three at the same time?"

"Please, no one can do that," father grumbled, rolling his eyes. He sure likes rolling his eyes today. They might fall out if he keeps it up.

He said it was impossible, but Mark didn't seem to care about what was possible or not. He pulled the bow string back, holding all three arrows against it. He let go and all the arrows shot forward, hitting their separate marks.

Every jaw in the crowd dropped to the floor. All but my father's of course. He would die before admitting that a half breed impressed him.

Without a word Mark walked off the stage, not even bothering to rub it in the other contestants faces that he pretty much beat them. A regular Nephilim would have gloated.

"Is that all of them? I'm ready for this to be over," father groaned, rubbing his temples irritability.

Jace looked at his clipboard with a list of archers on it.

"Alec Lightwood is the last up."

Father growled low in his throat at the name but I just frowned, knowing that name from somewhere.

"Don't the Lightwoods own the institute in New York? Why is one here?"

"He disgraced his family by becoming a member of the DDS. He shouldn't even be allowed to participate in his contest. He's practically a mundane."

Jace shook his head. "As a former Shadowhunter he qualifies for the contest sir."

Sighing, my father waved his hand as if saying to continue the contest.

The crowed around us got quite as a boy my age with shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes walked on the stage.

I was a little taken back by him. He was definitely a Lightwood but seemed nervous about being in front of everyone. It was strange for a Nephilim to be self conscious about being watched.

"That's the guy who helped the werewolf girl earlier," Jace mumbled, making me glance at him for a moment before looking back at Alec.

He rolled his shoulders before reaching into the basket for arrows. Like Mark Blackthorn, he pulled out three of them.

"Don't tell me he is going to try to copy the last shooter. There is no way he will be able to do it," Jace asked shocked.

I was slightly shocked as well. It took some guts to try to attempt something like that right after someone did it.

He would be laughed off the stage if he failed.

He took a deep breath before getting in position, holding up the bow and pulled the arrows back on the string. His deep blue eyes turned intense and determined, making me lose the ability to breath for a moment.

I shook my head, shaking off the weird feeling that suddenly hit me. Determination always impresses me, that's all that was. If you aren't sure of yourself, then you are a waste of time.

Alec closed his eyes, making everyone's jaws drop again. Even my father seemed caught off guard this time. Was he going to shoot all three of those arrows with his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes, frowning slightly before looking out into the crowed. His eyes met mine and I felt my shoulders tense up.

He pointed to the bandana I had wrapped around my arm. It was something my sister got me for my birthday. Nothing too fancy but I never left the house without it.

"Could I use that for a second?"

I frowned at him confused but didn't question it as I untied the bandana and handed it to him. He set his bow and arrows down for a moment before grabbing the bandana, tying it around his eyes.

This just shocked everyone even more. He was going to shoot all three of those arrows blindfolded? What makes it worse is he put his arrows down, so now he won't even know if he's shooting in the right direction when he goes to situate himself again.

He picked the bow and arrows up again and by some miracle, he placed the arrows on the string the right way. He took a deep breath before turning toward the targets, pulling the arrows back on the string.

He stayed still for a few moments before letting go of all the arrows. It was like all the crowd held in their breaths as the arrows flew across stage.

They each hit their desired targets and the crowd erupted in cheers. Alec sighed in relief, the cheers signaling that he didn't mess up. He pulled off the bandana and smiled as he held it out to me. I hesitated before reaching up and grabbing it. Our skin brushed slightly, making me quickly grab the cloth and pull away.

He didn't seem to be phased though as he just turned and walked off the stage, an announcer taking his place.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious who the winner is. Alexander Lightwood of New York!"

The crowed cheered for the victor and Alec smiled at them all before fully getting off the stage, going to get his reward.

"What was the point of having me judge when I don't even get to pick the winner," Father grumbled, making me look at him.

"It's pretty obvious who won. You wouldn't have picked him because he's a member of the DDS. He deserved it."

"Better him than the damn fey."

I nodded watching as a small crowd formed around Alec, congratulating him. I glanced away, looking around and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Magnus was standing behind the crowd. He had a hood over his head but it didn't hide his face as he looked up at Alec with aw in his eyes.

What the hell was he doing? If father were to see him… oh crap, father.

"I'm over this contest father. Could we maybe move on," I asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the other direction.

He dug his heels into the ground, raising a suspicious eyebrow at me.

"What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing father, I just want to look at new stuff. I'm getting bored."

He glared down at me. "That's the face you make when you try to get Magnus out of trouble or try to hide something. Which is it?"

I tried not to bring attention to Magnus but I couldn't stop myself from looking over at him for a split second. That split second was long enough because it made father turn around.

The moment he saw Magnus standing there, his face became red with rage. I quickly got in front of him, holding my hands up to hold him off.

"Father please, don't punish Magnus. Not in front of all these people. He doesn't seem to be getting into any trouble. Is it so bad he's out here?"

"He disobeyed me, Jonathan."

"Yes but he doesn't know any better. Please don't hurt him in front of all these people."

Father smiled. It was never a good thing when my father smiled.

"I won't be punishing him Jonathan."

He looked over at Jace for a moment before shaking his head as if deciding against something.

"No, it would be too obvious that it was me who did it."

"Did what? Father what do you plan to do?"

A couple Nephilim walked by us. One with light brown hair and sun kissed skin, the other dark skinned with long dreadlocks.

"You two, come here," father ordered, making the boys stand up straight in respect.

"What can we do for you Valentine," the dark skinned one asked.

Father pointed at Magnus who was now sitting on the curb as if waiting for something or someone.

"See that Downworlder right there? He committed a horrible crime. He needs to be made an example of. Take him to the town square and have him whipped."

My eyes widened in horror.

"Father please no! That will humiliate him! Please punish him at home!"

"Enough Jonathan! He needs to learn his lesson!"

He turned back to the boys, nodding at them to do the job. They both smirked, making their way over to Magnus.

Jace seemed confused. All I could do was watch, unable to protect Magnus from Father's wrath.

Magnus Pov- I sat on the sidewalk, waiting for Alexander to come back. He was amazing shooting those arrows. That fey was pretty cool too. Maybe I could talk to him, Downworlder to Downworlder.

The blazing sun was blocked out by two shadows in front of me, making me look up.

Two men stood there, smirking down at me. They both had black Shadowhunter runes plain on their arms.

I frowned, pulling my hood more closed around my face.

"Can I help you?"

The dark skin man's smirk grew wider. "Yes, we need to see your papers."

This confused me. "Papers?"

The browned haired one nodded. "The papers that show you aren't a Downworlder that came into Paris illegally."

I swallowed hard, fear creeping down on me. I didn't know that Downworlders needed to have papers to be in Paris. How could I tell them I belonged to Valentine? No one knew about me. They wouldn't believe me. Also, if master were to see me out here…

"I don't have any papers," I softly informed them.

They looked at each other before both leaning down and grabbing me by the arms. The fear slammed down on me as they dragged me away from my waiting spot and up toward the stage.

"What are you doing? Please let me go. I know Jonathan Morgenstern. Get Jonathan."

Jonathan would stop them. He always kept me safe.

They didn't listen to me. Instead, they tore off my cloak and shirt before slamming me down on the stage floor. The dark skinned ones grabbed some chains and shackled my hands to the stage.

People started to notice and for a moment I felt relief that I was going to be saved. No one tried to save me though. They just gathered around like a new show was starting.

I looked behind me, tensing up at the sight of the brown haired Nephilim uncoiling a long leather whip. It was just like the one Valentine used that one time he actually whipped me.

"Attention everyone! We have a last minute show! It seems we have a illegal Downworlder among us!"

The crowd started to boo, glaring darkly at me. They weren't even going to get the full story? They were just going to punish me because these Nephilim say so?

"His punishment is twenty lashes on the back!"

The crowd cheered now and I had to hold back tears of fear. Were they really going to do something so awful in front of everyone?

As if answering my question, the whip came down hard on my back. The crack sound burning my eardrums almost as much as the leather burned my skin.

I screamed out in agony, tears trailing down my face. It hurt so bad! They didn't even wait for the last lash to stop stinging before bring the whip down on my back again.

The feeling of my skin splitting open made me bite my tongue hard. This pain was something I've never felt before. What made it worse was everyone just laughed. Not a single person tried to help me.

Master and Jonathan were right. There are no good people in the world. This place wasn't a place I was welcome. No one wants me! There is no sanctuary out here!

I forced my head up slightly, looking passed the crowd to see Valentine and Jonathan standing there, watching. Jonathan's eyes were wide and looked pained as he watched the whip slit my skin.

"J-Jonathan! Jonathan, help me please!"

I held my shaking hand out, begging for him to come and make all the pain stop. Jonathan always helps me. He always makes the pain stop.

Jonathan's eyes narrowed sadly before he closed them tight and looked away from me, clenching his hands at his sides.

The last of my hope died as the whip once again came down on me. I closed my eyes tight, the tears burning the corners of them as I prepared for the sting. The sound of the whip cracking came but the pain did not.

Slowly opening my eyes, I turned my head to look behind me, confused by what happened. My head sped up as I saw the back of Alexander.

He was standing behind me with both his hands out, covering my body. Blood trickled down his cheek where the whip had hit him.

Everyone in the crowd gasped, looking around and whispering amongst each other.

The dark skinned man glared down at him. "Step aside boy. This has nothing to do with you."

Alec didn't move. His blue eyes were intense as he glared at the men, hatefully.

"I will not. What right do you have to hurt this poor boy? He didn't do anything wrong."

The brown haired boy was the next to speak.

"He entered the city of Paris illegally. That is a high level crime."

Alec's glare got even more intense. "He was born in this city. Ask your boss, Valentine. He is the one who raised this boy!"

That made the crowd whisper even more frantically. Gossiping about wither that could possibly be true or not. Most of them said it wasn't, that Valentine would never do such a thing.

"That will be enough," my masters voice broke through the whispers. The crowd split like the red Sea and Master came forward, making his way to the stage.

Alec ignored them all, turning to me and grabbing the chains, taking them off of me. I sat up, rubbing my wrists before looking at him hesitantly.

He frowned at me, reaching his hand out making me flinch. I expected him to smack me for being so stupid but he just touched my cheek gently. The feeling was alien to me. It was also very warm.

I looked at him again, looking into his eyes. He frowned at me, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I should have gotten to you sooner."

Why was he saying sorry? I was the bad one. I left the tower. I disobeyed my master and brother. I deserved this pain. He had no reason to be sorry. I did.

I realized he was touching me and quickly elbowed his arm away. If he touched my skin without gloves on, he would become tainted. I wouldn't want that.

"Magnus, get off that stage and go to the Bell tower this instant," master growled, making me flinch and get up as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast. The stinging of my back was still there.

I hopped off the stage, making the crowed back up even further. Looking down, I made my way passed them all before stopping at the doors of Notre Dame. Jonathan was standing there, looking at me sadly.

"I told you I couldn't protect you out here."

I just looked up at him, not knowing what to say to that. He was right. He warned me about the outside world. He said he wouldn't be able to protect me out here. Guess I didn't believe him.

Looking down again, I walked passed him and went to the stairs that led to the Bell tower.

My sanctuary.

The place I would never leave again.

 **A/N: Hurting Magnus hurts me.**

 **On a brighter note, I now have an Instagram account called: the_malec_princess.**

 **I will mostly use it for art but I will also be posting screen shots of previews of chapters and with each update i will put a picture of my favorite line in each chapter.**

 **You can also private message me if you ever just want to chat. just tell me you came from my story and I'll answer you.**

 **hope to see you there and thanks again for your support.**


	4. The Top of The World

The Warlock of Notre Dame: Chapter Three- The Top of the World.

Alec Pov- "Why is it that every time there seems to be trouble with Nephilim, you are always the one in the middle of it," Luke asked, pacing my bedroom floor back and forth. He was scolding me for getting involved with Magnus.

I crossed my arms over my chest frowning. "Why is it that every time I try to do my job of protecting Downworlders, I always get in trouble for it? That poor warlock was humiliated in front of all those people. He wasn't even doing anything wrong to make him get punished like that. Valentine was just being a prick."

Luke sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "I can't believe Valentine was hiding a warlock in the institute this entire time and I never knew. He didn't even tell his Parabatai."

"Clary says that her and Jocelyn didn't know about it either. Valentine made the Bell tower off limits. No one could go up there so no one ever tried. Magnus says Jonathan Morgenstern knows about him though."

Luke nodded. "Not surprising. Valentine trusts Jonathan above all else. He's his father's perfect little clone."

I shrugged. "Magnus made it sound like Jonathan was nice to him. Says he sneaks him scraps from dinner. Valentine only feeds him grapes."

I frowned thinking in silence for a moment before looking at Luke. "What exactly do we do for the Downworlders we help?"

He shrugged. "It depends, if they are homeless we give them a place to stay at a secret hide out deep in town. If they are in trouble with Nephilim we try to get them out of it. Depending on what they did of course."

I nodded thinking some more and glared when Luke flicked me in the forehead. "I know that look Alec. The wheels in your head are turning. What plan are you cooking up?"

"Okay, I do have a plan. It may sound a little crazy but please hold all judgement till after I explain it alright?"

He just crossed his arms, the look on his face already judging me.

"Gee, no trust. Anyway, I want to go to the Institute and convince Magnus to leave. We can hide him where you hide the rest of the Downworlders and then when he is ready, he can leave Paris and see the world."

He stared at me for a silent moment before saying, "you are fucking crazy."

"What's so crazy about it? I'm a member of the Downworlders Defenders Society and Magnus is a warlock. He needs to see that there is more to life then wasting away in some tower. Valentine has spent all his life feeding him lies about how he is a monster. Magnus needs to know that the world isn't as cruel as Valentine says."

Luke frowned sadly at me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Alec, you know as well as I do that the world is a cruel place. Yes, Valentine has no right to make Magnus feel like a monster. Even so, he may be safer in that Bell tower then anywhere else in the world. There aren't many Warlocks left. He is in more danger of being killed if he's out in the world."

A few years ago there was a big outbreak of warlock children being born. Seeing it as a threat to our kind, the Clave declared that all warlocks were to be exterminated. All those children were killed before even getting a chance to live.

Nephilim soon realized that killing the warlocks was doing more harm then good. We rely heavily on their magic and without them, we would lose a lot of resources. The exterminations were called off, but by time they were, only a hand full of warlocks were left.

There are still some Nephilim who believe that the extermination was necessary and wouldn't hesitant to kill the remaining few.

Luke now had both hands on my shoulders looking deep in my eyes with a Stern look.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, look me in the eye and tell me that you will not go near that institute, will not try to find the warlock, and will not try to convince him to leave."

"Yeah, sure, I promise."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Look me in the eye and swear on the angel."

I looked him deep in the eyes, giving him a stoic face. "I swear on the Angel."

I crept up to the doors of the Notre Dame institute, trying to avoid the guards that were around the building. A month ago I would have just been able to walk right in but once you lose your runes, you lose the right to go inside institutes. Even a rare one like this that let Mundanes come inside.

Normally I wouldn't try to get inside but I really wanted to talk to Magnus again. Him getting hurt like that was all my fault. I left him alone and Valentine's damn minions took advantage of him.

Luke had me swear on the angel not to come here and I did swear to him. I just didn't make it clear what I was swearing for. It's all about the loopholes.

I slipped passed the front door, looking around for a guard as I made my way deeper inside. Immediately, my eyes were drawn to the paned glass windows surrounding me. They were so beautiful. The position of the sun setting outside made rays of light reflect off the glass, making all kinds of colors dance on the floor and walls.

I lifted up my hand, setting it in a ray of blue, as if I could hold the color in my hand. It felt like childish wonder and magic.

"Beautiful isn't it," a voice asked behind me, making me jump and turn around in surprise. It was the blonde boy with golden eyes, who tried to defend Maia earlier.

"Members of the DDS aren't supposed to be inside the institute. It's the whole point of having a guard."

"Well those guards aren't very good at their job," I said simply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm the leader of that guard," he said putting his hands on his hips.

I was once again going to degrade his job but thought better of it. If I want to see Magnus, I shouldn't make enemies with the head guard.

"So, how did you get in here? Did you sneak in with the Mundanes for evening mass?"

"No, but that is a great suggestion for next time. I just walked through the door while no one was watching."

Now it was the boys turn to cross his arms over his chest. "I take it you are here to see the warlock from earlier?"

I nodded. "Do you know where I could find him?"

He nodded before a smirk played at his face. "I do, but why would I tell you? You aren't even supposed to be in here, remember?"

"So you keep saying," I grumbled, walking passed him and heading deeper into the cathedral.

"What are you doing," he asked following me.

"If you won't tell me where he is, then I will find him on my own. I believe he mentioned living in the Bell tower. I will just have to find the stairs that lead up there."

"You shouldn't walk around here all laid back. If Valentine were to find you, there would be hell to pay."

I sighed, knowing he was right. Valentine would either toss me out on my ass or throw me in his dungeon. With all the daily Downworlder arrests he does, I'm sure it is crowded down there.

"My name is Jace by the way. I'm so glad you asked."

I looked over my shoulder glaring at him slightly. "I don't remember asking for your name."

"What's your name," he asked leaning on the closest wall. I looked him over skeptically before mumbling, "Alec Lightwood."

He whistled, seeming impressed. "Lightwood huh? That's a big name to walk away from. You were the oldest too right? Double whammy for your father. I also heard that you are gay. Triple whammy."

"No matter what family I am from, I couldn't sit back any longer and watch innocent people be treated like dirt. Downworlders need help and I will do everything in my power to help them."

He watched me in silence for a moment. I was honestly shocked that he knew how to be quiet. It didn't last long though. He was back talking moments later.

"You say that yet you don't really have any power anymore. You all are forced to get rid of your runes, so any 'power' you had to help Downworlders is pretty much gone. You're nothing but a mundane now."

"Gee, thanks."

He smiled, seeming satisfied with my irritation. "I like you Alec. You seem like an interesting guy."

"Interesting enough to help me find the Bell tower?"

He thought for a moment before gesturing for me to follow him. He turned in the direction we came and I followed him, hoping he wasn't leading me into a trap.

To my surprise, he led me to a wooden door hidden in the shadows. It seemed to be the only part of the church that the reflecting lights didn't touch.

"You just have to climb up the stairs. This is the staircase Valentine had me use to check to make sure the warlock was really up there. It goes right up to the tower, completely avoiding the second floor where the Nephilim reside."

"I'm sure Valentine didn't want Nephilim accidentally stumbling across Magnus."

He shrugged. "You may want to get this visit over quick. I don't know when Valentine or Jonathan will go up there."

I looked at the stairs for a moment before looking back at him. "Why are you helping me?"

He shrugged. "Despite what you might think, not all Nephilim are heartless. Also, I have a feeling you're going to keep my job interesting. I wouldn't want to be bored."

I rolled my eyes at that before smiling slightly at him. "Thanks."

Without another word, I made my way up the steps, hearing Jace close the door behind me. I looked over my shoulder for a moment, still a little worried that he could be leading me into a trap. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, I made my way up the rest of the stairs.

Unlike the entrance for the door, the exit was full of light. There were no windows but the landscape was open to the outside, so the light of the sunset was shining down on me, making me feel warm all over.

The glass windows inside the church were stunning but this was something else all together. I loved the feeling of it.

"I can't believe I let you both talk me into going out there. Did you see what happened? I'm never leaving this tower again," a familiar voice echoed around me.

That had to be Magnus. I smiled, happy that I really managed to find him, and I started looking around for him. His voice bounced off the giant bells hanging up on the ceiling, making it hard to tell exactly where he was.

The bells themselves were beyond amazing. I never thought they would be as big as they are. You could fit maybe ten people inside of each. The sound of them surely would make any normal person go deaf.

"Sure, not all of the festival was bad. I did end up meeting that nice boy," Magnus spoke again, his voice sounding closer and less echoed.

I turned the corner and sure enough Magnus was sitting on the dirty wooden floor, washing the blood off of his skin with a cloth and a bucket of water. The sight of the wounds on his back made me frown deeply. He didn't deserve to be treated in such a barbaric way.

"Just because I met one good person doesn't mean I should go back out there Ragnor," Magnus scolded, hissing in pain when he put the wet cloth to one of his whip marks.

I cocked my head in confusion. Magnus seemed to be talking to someone. He said a name and everything, yet it was only him sitting there all alone.

Maybe he has imaginary friends to keep him company up here. The thought of that made me very sad. He didn't even seem aware that no one was really there.

He seemed to be ready to get into an argument with himself or whoever he thought he was talking to, so I quickly cleared my throat to get his attention.

He quickly turned around, fear in his eyes, but once he saw it was me he just seemed shocked.

"Alexander… what are you doing here?"

I smiled walking closer to him. He scooted back but it seemed like something he did out of habit, not because he was afraid of me.

"I came to apologize about what happened to you. If I stayed with you the whole time it wouldn't have happened."

Magnus frowned, glancing away and rubbing his arm uncomfortably. "It wasn't your fault. I was in the city without papers. They thought I wasn't from here."

Anger filled me from that information. "Magnus, no one needs to carry papers of citizenship around with them. That's not a real thing. They beat you because they wanted to."

Magnus glanced away, not seeming too surprised.

"Master and Jonathan told me that the world was no place for a monster like me. It was my own fault for leaving when I shouldn't have."

I shook my head no, sitting in front of him and quickly reaching out, grabbing his hands. He snatched them out of my grip, quickly shaking his head.

"I already told you Alec. You can't touch me unless you wear gloves. I refuse to dirty you with sin. You're too nice for that."

"And I have already told you that that is ridiculous. Downworlders don't carry sin around like a disease."

He shook his head no, hugging his waist frowning. "I don't want to take the chance."

I sighed but sat my hands in my lap, letting him have this for now. If I can't even convince him to let me touch his hands, how in the angels name was I going to get him to leave this place? He thinks he's safer here. Luke thinks he might be safer here as well. I don't see how.

Magnus looked over my face frowning to himself before hesitantly reaching out and running his finger tips across my cheek. I felt my face get warm as I looked into his cat-like eyes that glowed slightly from magic.

It was mesmerizing and I wouldn't have looked away if the glowing hadn't stopped and Magnus didn't start talking.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. This whip mark looks bad."

"It's nothing compared to your back. I'm so sorry that I left you alone to deal with them. I should have never left your side."

He shook his head no, a fuzzy feeling going through my cheek before he pulled his fingers away. I touched my cheek and felt the mark was gone.

"Did you just heal me?"

He nodded grabbing the rag again and dipping it in his bucket of water before starting to clean his marks again.

"It would have left a scar on your face."

"Well what about you then? Shouldn't you heal your back? Those will leave an even worse scar."

He shrugged frowning, not letting up on the cloth. "Master doesn't like it when I use my magic. If I heal myself then I don't learn my lesson."

I was getting angry again but I fought hard to keep it inside. "What lesson were you supposed to be learning?"

He shrugged, putting the cloth in the bucket before slowly standing up. It was obvious that his back was still hurting like hell, but he was ignoring it.

"Master told me to never leave this place, yet I did it anyways. I wanted to see the city so badly that I went against all the warnings my family gave me."

I shot to my feet, my anger no longer able to be held back. "You really think those people are your family?!"

The rise of my voice made Magnus flinch slightly, making me lower it. "Those people call you a monster. No real family says things like that Magnus."

"They are just being honest with me and they were right. I went out there and everything went wrong. No one wanted me there. They all proved that by the way they watched me beg."

"Not everyone is like that Magnus. I swear to you that that's not the case. My leader Luke can help you. If you let me take you away from here, I can put you with Downworlders just like you who will welcome and accept you."

Magnus looked at me like I was crazy, his eyes wide in fear and shock. "You want me to go out there again?"

"I want you in the protection of the DDS. There are better things for you out of this cathedral Magnus. There is a whole world for you to see. You can make real friends and actually live your life."

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, turning slightly away from me. "I have friends, Alexander. They've been standing here the entire time," he grumbled, gesturing next to him.

I looked at where he was pointing and frowned slightly, still not being able to see who he was talking to. There was no one there.

My face must have showed something because Magnus frowned and smacked himself upside the head. The sight of it stunned me for a moment but when he went to do it again, I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Why are you doing that? You're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry. Master always tells me that my friends are only in my head. I'm stupid to think they are really there. I'm really, really stupid."

I quickly shook my head no, wrapping my arms around his arm and pulling it close to my chest. "You are not stupid. You're right, they are there. I see them just fine."

He hesitated before looking at his 'friends' again. "Did their blue and green skin throw you off?"

Blue and green skin? Other Warlocks then? It makes since that he would conjure up friends stranger then him. It would help make him feel somewhat normal.

"Yeah that's it. They both look very strange. I haven't seen many Warlocks in my lifetime."

Magnus nodded gently pulling his arm out of my grasp and rubbing it, obviously trying to ignore his pain in his back. "Catarina likes you. She thinks you are sweet."

I smiled slightly before moving back over to the bucket and grabbing the cloth out of it. "If you aren't going to heal yourself, at least let me clean off your back. There is no way you could reach it on your own."

He looked at the cloth in silence for a moment before nodding and turning his back to me. I placed the cloth on his back, slowly running it up and down, making him hiss slightly in pain. I'm sure it hurt like a bitch but he was good at hiding it.

"So what do you do here Magnus? You're up here all the time. There has to be something fun for you to do."

He shook his head no. "Nothing fun, but it does have it's perks."

"Really? What would those perks be?"

I finished cleaning off all the blood, frowning at the now completely visible marks all over his back.

He grabbed his shirt, putting it on before turning to face me. "I'll show you. Come follow me."

He walked across the room until he got to a latter where he started to climb. I watched him confused before following and climbing it as well. Once we were both up the latter, what I saw left me completely breathless.

We were standing on the very top of Notre Dame. The sun setting, making the entire town and the sky be colored in shades of pink and purple. I thought that alone was breathtaking enough, but when I turned to talk to Magnus, I was stunned by the colors shining on him as well.

He was stunning standing there in the sunlight. His cat-like eyes shone bright as he looked down over the city with aw and adoration in his eyes. It was obvious he loved this city, even after all the pain it caused him.

Magnus Bane was a special person indeed.

Magnus Pov- I always thought nothing could be more beautiful then the view of Paris from the top of the tower. By the Angel how I was wrong.

Seeing Alexander standing there, the pink and purple colors of the sky shining on his pale skin, and reflect off his blue eyes. It was like seeing true beauty for the first time.

"I always thought Idris was the most beautiful place ever. This completely beats that," he said, leaning on the buildings edge. "The world looks kind and forgiving. Far from how it actually is down there."

I couldn't help but smile at how mesmerized he seemed to be with it all. That view couldn't even hold a candle up to how beautiful he was.

"You should say something to him," Catarina whispered, making me look at her in surprise.

Ragnor nodded in agreement, crossing his arms. "You obviously have a thing for him Magnus. He doesn't seem disgusted by you. Maybe there is a chance he will like you. A very slim chance."

Catarina elbowed him before smiling at me again. "More then a slim chance. Just talk to him Magnus."

I glanced at them before looking at Alec again. He looked around a moment longer before turning to look at me smiling. His smile made me get a feeling I've never felt before. It felt like something was fluttering inside my stomach, making me nocuous and giddy all at the same time.

The faint sound of music came from the street below, made by a small group of Fey. It surprised me that the music carried all the way to the top of the institute.

Alec smiled, closing his eyes and letting the music sooth him. I closed my eyes as well, trying to do the same.

"Want to dance with me?"

My eyes shot open at the question and I looked back at Alec confused. "Dance?"

Alec nodded smiling, holding his hand out to me. "I love dancing. You seem like someone who would love it too. Want to give it a try?"

I glanced down at his hand frowning. Dancing requires hand holding and if I did that, Alec would be dirtied by me. I keep telling him that but he doesn't seem to care.

The thought of that made the fluttering feeling in my stomach even stronger.

Alec grabbed my hands, turning around before wrapping my arms around his waist, leaning in close to me so his back was pressed to my chest. It made my heart race and it would be a miracle if he couldn't feel it.

"The boys I dance with always go so fast. My favorite kind of dancing is the slow kind. Being held in someone's arms and just swaying back and forth."

As he said that, he started to sway, making us slowly move side to side. The panicking beating of my heart slowed as we moved together. I was brought into an almost trance like calmness as Alec hummed along to the faint music.

I glanced over at Catarina and Ragnor who were both nodding encouragingly. Catarina kept pointing to her shoulder, making me frown in confusion. Ragnor rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around her and laying his chin on her shoulder.

Hesitantly, I looked back at Alec and slowly leaned more into him, laying my chin on his shoulder. This caused Alec to smile and turn his head so our eyes were aligned.

We swayed back and forth, looking deep into each other's eyes in a perfect moment that I would never forget. It had to be the most amazing moment in my life.

How was it that this man made me feel so alive? Master always said no one would accept me yet here he was, treating me like a human being. How was this even possible?

"You're a great dancer Magnus. The people at the Tavern would love you."

I smiled slightly at Alec's compliment, knowing he was only being nice. There was no way anyone else would accept me like he has.

Feeling slightly confident for once in my life, I moved away from Alec, grabbing his hand and twirling him around like I have seen men do for woman when they dance. Alec laughed, the sound of it making my heart race once again. It was such a musical sound.

I twirled him three times before wrapping my arms around his waist again and dipping him low. He let his head hang down for a moment before he looked back up, smiling happily at me. I smiled back at him, not able to help myself. Alexander's smile was contagious.

I pulled him up a little too hard, making him stumble forward and catch himself by wrapping his arms around my neck. I tightened my grasp around his waist to steady him, making him press his forehead against mine.

We stared into each other's eyes again, this time only being inches apart from each other. Up this close, I could see specks of other shades of blue in Alexander's eyes. They truly were breathtaking.

They searched mine, softening as his body relaxed against mine. It made my body feel hot in a way it never has before. Alec was making me feel a lot of things I've never felt before.

He leaned forward slightly, his mouth inches from mine. I could feel his breath mix with mine and it made my mouth run dry.

Our lips were close enough to touch, but the sound of someone yelling my name, pulled me out of my trance. I quickly pulled away from Alec, looking at the door in the roof where we came in.

Jonathan climbed the latter saying, "Magnus, I'm so sorry about earlier. If I could have stopped them I…"

He stopped talking at the sight of Alexander. His eyes widening in surprise. Alec moved away from me, a slight blush forming on his face.

Jonathan stared at him for a moment before looking at me. "What's going on up here?"

"Alexander was seeing if I was alright," I mumbled softly, making Alec look at me before looking back at him.

"I snuck up here. It's not his fault."

"Members of the DDS aren't allowed to enter Institutes anymore. You gave up that right when you turned your back on the angel," Jonathan growled.

Alec looked greatly offended. "I did not turn my back on the angel! I chose to help people in need!"

"Those creatures can't be saved. You and the Defenders Society are just wasting your time."

Alec clenched his fists before looking at me. "I should get going."

I frowned, not wanting him to go. I quickly reached out, grabbing his hand. He looked at our hands surprised before looking back up at me.

"Alexander… you're going to come back right?"

My voice was too hopeful but I didn't care. I needed to know that I would be seeing him again. I didn't know what I was missing until I met him. Now I don't know how I lived without it.

He smiled sweetly at me, reaching up and cupping my face in the palm of his hand. "Of course my friend. I will see you soon."

I let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his hand and I let him go. He turned away from me, walking to the hole in the roof to leave. As he did, he brushed passed Jonathan, making him tense up for a moment.

After Alec left, Jonathan and I stood there in silence for a little bit. He looked in the way Alec went, looking lost in thought before he shook his head and looked back at me.

"We need to talk about what happened today. Are you alright?"

I frowned, touching my back gently. Even with just a brush of my fingers, I could feel the sting of the whip marks.

"I won't heal them until master says I can," was all I said to answer him.

He walked up to me frowning, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I would have helped you if I could Magnus. I tried to avert father's attention but he saw right through me."

A part of me knew that Valentine was the one that sent those men to hurt me. Especially since Alec said Downworlders needing papers to be in the city, wasn't a thing.

"It's alright Jonathan. I was the one who left the Institute after you both warned me not to. I learned my lesson and I will never do it again. I apologize for betraying you."

He looked at me sadly. "You didn't betray me Magnus. I know how much you wanted to see what it's like out there. I should have taken you out myself."

"I'm glad I met Alexander though. He's really nice."

Jonathan pierced his lips for a moment before grabbing my arm, sitting down, making me sit with him.

"Listen to me Magnus. People like Alec Lightwood can't be trusted. I know he was nice to you and helped you when no one else would, but that isn't kindness. It's pity."

I frowned at that. "You don't think Alexander likes me?"

He looked away as if thinking it over. "You can't let people like Alec tempt you. He turned his back on the angel and the Clave. He also has interactions with other men. That in itself is sinful."

That made me cock my head in confusion. "It's sinful for boys to like other boys?"

Once again, he sat in silence before nodding. "There will be people like Alec Lightwood who will tempt you into being that way. You must ignore it though Magnus. You have enough sin dirtying your soul. The last thing you need is homosexuality making it worse."

"Are you saying that Alec is damned for liking boys?"

"Yes," he said simply, standing up clenching his fists. "Now we are done with this conversation. I don't want you talking to him anymore. Is that clear?"

"But-"

"Is that clear Magnus?!"

I flinched at the level his voice rose and nodded frowning.

He nodded before reaching down, petting my head with a gloved hand.

"Remember Magnus. This is our sanctuary. You and I are safe and happy up here. You can't let others taint our safe place."

I nodded, hugging my knees to my chest in silence. He watched me a moment longer before heading to the latter.

"I brought you some scraps from dinner. I suggest eating them soon before father comes and finds them."

With that he went down the latter, and left the Bell tower a moment later.

"Don't listen to him Magnus. Alec was way too nice to be all the things Jonathan said," Catarina said smiling, sitting next to me.

I looked at her before looking down at my hands, still feeling Alec's there.

"He touched me. He kept holding my hands not caring about what may happen to him. We danced together."

"It was very magical," Ragnor grumbled sarcastically.

Catarina glared at him before going back to smiling at me. "Alec said he was coming back. That means he definitely likes you. There was no look of pity in his eyes at all."

"He pretended to see us. That's something interesting," Ragnor snorted, once again resulting in Catarina glaring at him.

I stood up again walking to the edge of the roof and looking out at the city. I could see the small figure of Alec walking down the street. It made me smile, knowing he got out of the Institute safely.

My heart beat rapidly again, making me place my hand over it in confusion.

"What is this feeling inside my chest? I've never had this happen to me before."

Catarina leaned on the edge of the roof next to me, looking out at the city.

"That's the feeling of first love Magnus."

I blinked confused and looked at her.

"Love?"

She smiled, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Yes Magnus. It's the most powerful magic there is."

I watched her, thinking about that before looking ahead at the now dark night time sky.

"Love…"

Jonathan Pov- I sat in front of my bedroom window, looking out at the dark night sky. It had been three days since the Accords Festival and everything that happened with Magnus. Ever since that day, my mind has been nothing but a jumbled mess.

Every time I close my eyes, visions of blue glistening ones fill my head. Whenever I'm out patrolling the city, every man I pass looks like him. It's like I see him everywhere, but when I take a second look, it's never him.

 _Alexander Lightwood._

The blue eyed demon has been haunting me from the moment he borrowed my bandana. I can't even look at it without thinking of him.

Then when he helped Magnus. The determined look in his eyes did something to me that no one else ever had. It made me want to pull him close to me, yet shove him away at the same time.

I swallowed hard, getting up and grabbing a black cloak, putting it over my shoulders and tying it closed. I made my way out of my room and down to the church area, going to leave.

Once I got to the front doors, my father's voice calling my name stopped me. He walked up, raising a curious eyebrow at me.

"This is the third night in a row you've gone out at night. Is everything alright?"

I nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Of course father. I just like getting some night time air. The city is at it's quietest at night."

He nodded in agreement. "It is but it's also at it's most dangerous. Downworlders wander during the night time. You should be careful."

"I always am father. I'm just going to go out for a little bit. I'll be back in as little as a half an hour."

He watched me skeptically before nodding and walking away. I waited for him to be fully gone before walking out of the Institute, putting the hood of my cloak up over my head.

There really wasn't any destination I was aiming to go to. These passed few nights I have just been wondering around, not really sure what I was looking for, if I was even really looking for anything.

I walked around aimlessly for maybe ten minutes until the distant sound of music hit my ears. It was coming from an alleyway, a small light could be seen at the end of it.

Curious, I followed the music down the alley, surprised to see that at the end of it was a small Tavern, bright and alive with the music coming out louder from it.

The door was wide open, as if welcoming anyone who wanted to enter. I couldn't bring myself to go inside. There was a power surrounding the place that made it obvious that it was a Downworlder establishment.

Even so, I moved over to the small window, peeking in to see what was going on inside.

The music was coming from a small band in the corner, hitting tambourines and strumming guitars. Everyone else in the tavern were either sitting at the tables drinking beer, or were on the floor dancing the night away.

Black hair was caught from the corner of my eye and when I took a better look, I was surprised to see it was the boy who has taken over the space in my mind for the passed three days.

Alec Lightwood was sitting at a table drinking something blue in a slim glass. He was talking and laughing with some werewolves, his face lighting up by his laughter.

I felt my own face get hot at the sight of it, but above all else, I felt dread fill my stomach.

One of the werewolf boys moved in front of Alec, holding his hand out as if asking for a dance. Alec smiled taking the boys hand and letting himself be pulled out of his chair and onto the dance floor.

The werewolf smiled, pulling him close and swaying with him to the music. The sight of it making me feel sick. I didn't know what was worse, a 'Nephilim' dancing with a werewolf, or two boys moving together like lovers.

All of it was sickening.

Suddenly, Alec looked toward the window and his eyes locked on mine. I was frozen in place by that. This was my first time looking him completely in the eyes. They were stunning.

Alec smirked, whispering something in the werewolf's ear before moving away from him and heading to the entrance. Once outside, he smiled at me, holding out his hand.

"You gonna just stand there or are you going to come inside?"

"Um…"

He rolled his eyes before reaching out and grabbing my hand, pulling me away from the window and into the Tavern.

Everyone looked at us as we entered. People stopped dancing but the music didn't stop.

Alec stopped in the middle of the dance floor before putting his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

"Don't by shy. Dance with me."

I swallowed hard, feeling my heart slamming in my chest.

"We can't. Two guys dancing together is absurd."

He laughed before turning around in my arms, wrapping them around his waist so we were swaying together intimately. Leaning into my ear, he whispered hotly, "what your daddy doesn't know won't hurt him."

His words made me shiver and with that, all my resolve was gone. I tightened my arms around his waist, swaying along with him. He smirked at me before laying his head back on my shoulder, exposing his neck to me.

I leaned down, kissing up his neck making him sigh in delight. The sound made me excited. My blood was buzzing as if I were high.

The sound of familiar laughter filled my ears making me come crashing back into reality.

When I looked around I was still outside alone by the window. Alec was still inside. He never came and got me and we never danced.

Was it all I my head? Why would I imagine such a thing?

The familiar laughter came again and when I looked back through the window I saw that Alec was now dancing with my sister Clary. Alec had picked her up and was spinning her playfully, causing her to laugh and wrap her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

I quickly backed away from the Tavern window before she could have the chance to see me. Horrified by my own imagination, I ran out of the alley, making my way back to the Institute.

How could I have imagined Alec like that? Him pulling me inside and making me dance with him. Me kissing up his neck and enjoying all the noises that escaped passed his lips.

That was sinful! It was barbaric!

What the hell had Alec Lightwood done to me?!

I burst into the Institute moments later, running up the stairs that led to the Shadowhunter living quarters. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut, leaning against it breathing hard.

What was I supposed to do? That boy had cursed me somehow. How did he do it? What witchcraft could he possibly posses?

I turned my attention to the bandana on my bedside table. The one he borrowed for his trick. That had to be the source of his evil.

Moving over to my fireplace, I set some new logs inside it before dropping a lit match inside, causing a fire to blaze to life. I quickly grabbed the bandana, standing in front of the fireplace and going to throw it inside.

My arm swung down to throw it in the flames but my fingers wouldn't let it go. They clung on tight to the fabric, trembling around it.

My entire body trembled now as I fell to the floor, holding the bandana to my face. It smelled different from usual. His scent must have made it's way onto it.

Tears stung at me eyes as I ran my hands into my hair, slightly rocking back and forth.

Was I going crazy? Why was this boy haunting me? How do I make it stop?

I looked up at the painting of Raziel above the fireplace, glaring down at me with conviction in his eyes.

"Please Raziel, save me from this. Don't let me fall for his trap."

I closed my eyes tight for a moment before calming down, collecting my thoughts.

No, it wasn't going to be like this. I am a good Shadowhunter. I am a soldier of the angels. I will not let a sinner blacken my soul.

I refuse to let it happen.


	5. Heavenly Light, or Hell Fire?

**I'm going to start off by saying three things:** **1: You're welcome.** **2: i'm sorry.** **3: I will explain myself after.**

The Warlock of Notre Dame: Chapter Four- Heavens Light, or Hell's Fire?

Jace Pov- I walked around Paris, bored out of my mind. There was a big sale at the bakery today and Downworlders were forbidden to go inside, so Jonathan and I were tasked to guard the building.

"Don't you think it's weird that Downworlders aren't allowed to come inside the bakery? It's owned by a mundane who doesn't even know about Downworlders."

Jonathan shrugged, looking around us. "A lot of Nephilim eat at this bakery. Father doesn't want them to be disturbed by the filth of the streets."

The way Valentine and Jonathan saw Downworlders was still surprising to me. Especially since they had a warlock that Jonathan claimed to be like a brother. Most Nephilim hate Downworlders but Valentine seems to hate them on a whole other level. Jonathan just seems to want to make his father proud, so he blindly follows him.

I wanted to ask him why he cares so much what his father thinks, but I didn't get the chance. A group of werewolves walked up, trying to get inside the bakery, and Jonathan moved away from me and stepped in front of them.

"Downworlders aren't welcome at this establishment. You all should know that already, so get lost."

The leader, I believe his name was Bat, crossed his arms irritably. "Why shouldn't we be allowed to go inside? As far as the owner knows, we are just any normal customer. They will accept us."

"Yes, but the Nephilim do not. My father's word is law and he says this place is off limits to you."

Bat rolled his eyes. "Every place in Paris is off limits to us. Is there no where we can go? All we want is to buy some bread for our families."

Jonathan shrugged. "You have your own bakery ran by your own kind. Go there and get your bread."

The werewolves were getting irritated, they bared their teeth and clenched their fists, trying not to lose control of their rage. "We would if your father allowed him to have the proper ingredients to make his food. His bread and cakes never turn out."

"That's none of my father's concern. Now leave before we are forced to arrest you."

I looked at Jonathan, frowning slightly. "Can't we just go in and buy the bread for them?"

I was answered with a dark glare. "No! Why would you even ask that?"

"Jonathan," a female voice yelled, making Jonathan tense up slightly. I turned toward it and smiled, seeing it was the feisty red head I saw when I first got here. She had her hands on her hips as she glared at her brother. Alec Lightwood stood next to her, not looking any happier.

"Clarissa, what do you want? Can't you see that I'm doing work," Jonathan asked crossing his arms.

"There is no harm in letting these men go inside and order some bread for their families. Can't you look passed it just this once?"

"Not when it is against our fathers' law for them to do so. I'm sorry Clarissa, but I'm not the one who makes the rules. It wouldn't kill you to follow them occasionally."

She rolled her eyes at that. "I would if those laws were reasonable and made any sense. Downworlders not being able to go into Mundane owned establishments is just ridiculous. A customer is a customer, no matter how they were born or what may be in their blood."

I glanced down at the girls' arms, seeing that they were still covered in angelic runes. Members of the DDS were supposed to get their runes stripped, yet she and her mother still had them. Jonathan must have noticed where I was looking, because the next words out of his mouth were:

"Why do you still have those marks? If you and mother are so set on defending those creatures, you shouldn't half ass it. Go the mile and get your marks removed. That's the only thing that will get father to give up on the idea that you will be coming back."

Clary frowned slightly before shaking her head no. "Marks or no marks, we won't be returning to you. I wish it didn't have to be this way Jonathan. You and I have always been so close… but you're too much like father. I would be foolish to ever think you would go against him."

"You didn't even try," he growled lowly, clenching his fists. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard him because his sister and Alec didn't respond. Instead, Alec looked at the Werewolves.

"Tell us everything you want. Clary and I will go inside and order for you."

"You can't do that!" Jonathan yelled but they all ignored him, the werewolves giving Alec their orders. He nodded, mentally jotting them down, before going inside to get what they asked for. Jonathan watched Alec like a hawk before he huffed irritably, and stormed off, most likely to tell his father what happened.

I watched him go before looking over at the red head, smirking slightly. "You're going to give that boy stress wrinkles. What would all the girls of Paris do to you if you ruined his pretty face?"

She simply shrugged. "Guess they would have to either live with it or turn their affections elsewhere."

That statement made my smirk grow. "I guess they would still have me."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought you said they wanted someone pretty."

"Ouch, you hurt my pride, my lady."

She smiled slightly. "Good. You seem like someone who needs their pride knocked down a few pegs."

I smiled back at her before bowing slightly. "My name is Jonathan Herondale, but you can just call me Jace."

"Ah, my father does seem to love his Jonathans. Tell me Jace, why have you come to Paris?"

I shrugged, standing up straight again. "I needed a change of pace. Being on the battlefield all the time can be very taxing."

"Herondale. Yes, your family is known for being war hero's. Why would you be any different? Well then 'Jace', why would someone as admirable as a Herondale work for someone like my father?"

I shrugged again. "Guarding Notre Dame seemed like an easy job. I have been fighting since I was fourteen years old. Guess I needed a break from all the bloodshed."

She stayed silent, seeming to think about that for a moment. If she was going to say anything else, she changed her mind once Alec Lightwood walked back out of the bakery, holding a big basket of bread and goods.

He handed the basket to the Werewolf head, who thanked him wholeheartedly. It surprised me that Werewolves had the ability to be grateful. I have always been told that Downworlders didn't feel things the way Shadowhunters and Mundanes do.

They walked away and Alec smiled, watching them as they went. I watched them as well before looking over at him. "Why did you help them? You didn't get anything out of it in return."

He frowned at this and turned toward me. "I didn't do it because I wanted something in return. I did it because it was the right thing to do. They needed help and I was able to provide it."

I just don't understand. Why go out of your way to help Downworlders? Where do I stand to be able to see things the way he does? I just don't get it.

I don't know what it is, but something tells me I need to stay close to Alec Lightwood to figure it all out.

"Well, I need to go meet my mom. Are you coming with me Alec," Clary asked; looking over at Alec. He shook his head no, holding up another basket of goods he managed to grab.

"I'm going to sneak into the institute and give this bread to Magnus. He deserves to have some good food as well."

I frowned at that. "You're pushing your luck trying to see that Warlock. He is Valentines personal tool. If it comes down to choosing between you and Valentine, he will always choose his master. You should stay away from him before you get hurt."

It looked like it took everything he had not to roll his eyes. "I'm not afraid of Valentine. Even if I was, it wouldn't matter. Magnus is my friend now and I am loyal to my friends. He won't let me help him, so bringing him some nice food will have to be what I do for now. Are you planning on getting in my way?"

I shook my head no. "It's none of my business."

He nodded before turning away, making his way toward the Cathedral. Clary watched him before looking back at me. "Alec told me you helped him before. Thank you for that."

I shrugged, "it was nothing really. I just told him where the warlock was located."

"It may be a small thing but it was still something nice. Maybe there is hope for you after all," she said before turning and walking away.

I watched her go until she was out of sight. Even when I couldn't see her anymore, I couldn't stop the rapid beating of my heart. This had never happened to me before. What could this feeling possibly be?

Magnus Pov- "It's been four days already and Alexander hasn't come back. What if he doesn't come back," I asked, pacing around the room.

"He will come back Magnus. You just have to be patient. I know how hard that is for you but at least try," Ragnor teased, making me roll my eyes.

Catarina sat on the ledge of the window, looking down at all the villagers going about their lives. There was a sale at the bakery today, so it was more alive than usual.

"It's nice that the baker is having such a great sale day. He hasn't had much business since the Accords Festival."

I nodded, sitting on the ledge next to her. "The cake Alexander bought for me was delicious. I wish I could have more of it."

Catarina smiled at that. "You could have all the cake you want if you just considered Alec's offer."

I sighed, pushing off the ledge and walking away, running my hands through my hair. "Catarina, you know I can't run away with Alexander. He promised me protection but there couldn't possibly be a place safe for me. You saw the way I was treated out there. Alexander is the only person out there who could possibly accept me."

I leaned against a stone wall, laying my head on it, feeling the coldness of it on my forehead. "No… I'm meant to be here with Master and Jonathan. This is my sanctuary."

Ragnor leaned against the wall as well, crossing his arms over his chest. "Jonathan told you that you could never talk to Alec again, yet you have been hoping he would come to visit you. That doesn't sound like someone who wants to stay with his 'family'.

"I know Jonathan thinks it's best that Alec and I never speak again, but I can't help it. Our time together was maybe the most fun I have ever had. I can't possibly go back to being so isolated after finally feeling what it's like to have real company."

Ragnor smacked his lips, offended and Catarina just laughed, seeming to agree with me. "I'm glad you still want to see Alec. It will be the first time you have ever gone against Jonathans orders."

Ragnor shook his head. "Nope. That honor goes to when you didn't listen to him about leaving the bell tower. We all saw how that turned out."

I frowned thinking about that for a moment. He was right. Leaving the bell tower was disastrous. Jonathan warned me that it wasn't safe, yet I ignored him and did what I wanted. Now he was warning me about Alexander and once again, I was willing to ignore him.

What if Alec turned out just like before? He could turn against me and hurt me more than anyone else. Should I really give him the power to hurt me? Maybe I should listen to Jonathan this time and just let Alec go.

"Magnus? Magnus, are you up here," Alec's voice hit my ears, automatically making all thoughts of leaving him alone, leave my head. Instead, the feeling of fluttering in my stomach returned.

Catarina had called it love.

"I'm by the windows," I called out, making my voice echo off the bells.

A few moments later, Alec Lightwood was in my line of vision, wearing a gray sweater and some black jeans. His dark mop of black hair was swept over his eyes slightly, but didn't hide them. The smile he gave me was the brightest thing about him.

"You came back… you really came back."

I couldn't shake the shock of his returning. A part of me thought he was just going to run off and never see me again. Guess I was foolish in thinking such a thing.

Alec stood next to me now, setting a basket on a stool and pulling the towel hiding what was inside, off, showing loafs of bread and some cheese. My mouth was watering at the smell of the freshly made food.

"I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to come back Magnus. I hope this makes up for it."

I hesitantly reached into the basket, taking some of the bread that was already in slices. My growling stomach wanted me to devour it, but instead I held it up to my nose, inhaling the smell of it. I can't remember the last time I had fresh food. Jonathan only ever brings me cold left overs.

"Thank you, Alexander… this is perfect."

His smile got even bigger, brightening up his face. He grabbed himself a slice of bread in one hand and picked up some cheese in another, holding it out to me. "This is really good cheese. You should try it. I wish I could have bought us some wine, but sadly, I couldn't afford it."

I shook my head no, taking the cheese from him. "This is good enough… you really didn't need to do any of this."

He waved me off with a flick of his wrist before sitting down and starting to eat. I hesitantly sat down next to him before taking a small bite of cheese. My taste buds exploded in a way they never have before. This was so much better than cold left overs and grapes.

I shoved the rest of the cheese into my mouth before grabbing some more. Alec laughed slightly before shaking his head. "Would Catarina and Ragnor like some?"

It shocked me that he asked that. I glanced over at my shoulder at them. Catarina was smiling at Alec but Ragnor rolled his eyes, not enjoying Alexander humoring me.

"No… I think they are good."

Alec nodded, grabbing some more bread and starting to tear it up, throwing the pieces into his mouth one at a time. "How have you been, Magnus?"

I shrugged, setting my food down on the floor. Alec quickly grabbed a napkin and set my food on that so it wouldn't get dirt on it.

"Master finally allowed me to heal my whip marks. I waited too long though so they ended up leaving scars. It doesn't hurt anymore though so… so that's great I guess."

This made Alec frown. He was always frowning when Master and Jonathan were involved. "You shouldn't have been hurt like that in the first place."

"It's my own fault for trying to see what was out there. Master told me not to go and I didn't listen."

"The world is nicer than you think Magnus. I swear that there are Downworlders out there that would love to get to know you. All the people who treated you badly were Nephilim. They are programed to be assholes, but not everyone is like that."

"You're not like that," I whispered softly before glancing up at him passed the bangs of my hair. Alec flushed slightly before glancing away, a small smile on his face.

"No… I'm not. I've never been much of a Nephilim. Between loving Downworlders and being attracted to men, my family pretty much saw me as a lost cause. My leaving probably didn't affect them at all."

I shook my head no, hesitantly sliding my hand close to Alec's until our pinky fingers were almost touching. "I can't imagine anyone not wanting you around Alec."

Alec's pinky moved closer to mine, brushing against it gently. It was such a small form of contact, but it lit my entire body on fire. Even with the windows that couldn't close, it was getting very hot in the room around us.

"The only people who would miss me are my sister Isabelle and my little brother Max. They accepted me for all my flaws, and even wanted to come to Paris with me. Father wouldn't allow it so they were forced to stay in New York."

I bit my lip slightly, letting my little finger brush against Alec's a little more. His skin looked soft but his fingers were slightly callused. "I would miss you if you went away Alexander…"

Alec turned toward me, looking in my eyes. His slightly pink cheeks turned a shade darker as he fully wrapped his pinky finger around mine. I looked down at our joint fingers before looking straight ahead at him. His face was closer to mine now, only inches away like when we danced together.

My heart was slamming inside my chest. The butterflies were a frenzy inside my stomach. Everything around me seemed to vanish, leaving just Alexander and I together in a magical void.

Alec looked right back into my eyes, a shy smile on his face. It was interesting, seeing Alec unsure of himself. He seemed to be soaking with confidence all the time. Maybe that's just what I saw, because my confidence isn't the best it could be.

However, looking in Alec's amazing blue eyes, and seeing that beautiful shy smile, made something shift inside me. Suddenly, I was bathing in confidence as I reached my free hand behind Alec's neck, and pulled him forward, making his lips come crashing against my own.

I didn't know what I was doing. I've never kissed anyone before. However, I have seen enough couples together to know how it works. Alec didn't seem disappointed. He let out a soft sigh before placing his free hand on my shoulder, clenching onto the fabric of my shirt tightly.

That only made the confidence inside me grow. I untangled our fingers, wrapping both my arms around Alec's waist, practically pulling him into my lap. He straddled me, his arms wrapped tightly around my neck. His fingers slide up my neck until they were entangled in my hair, and he clenched onto it slightly, causing a spark to run down my spine.

I never wanted this to end, but when my lungs started feeling like they were burning, I knew I had to pull away. I went to do so, but Alec just chased my mouth with his own, not letting our lips part. He wasn't ready for the kiss to be over either, and it sent more of those sparks, shooting down my back. This time however, they were going to a place much lower than just my spine.

Not being able to hold out any longer, Alec pulled away from me, gasping for air. A line of saliva linked us together still, until Alec's breathing broke it, making it trail down his chin. Something inside me stirred from seeing Alec like this. Panting for breath, his eyes dark and hooded by his long lashes, while my own saliva graced his perfect face.

Is this what love feels like? This sudden heat that takes over your body and makes you want to devour the person in front of you? Makes you want to melt your bodies together until you've become one whole person?

Could love really be this amazing?

The confidence in me just seemed to keep growing, along with another part of my body. Such a thing usually leaves me feeling embarrassed and ashamed of my sinful desires, but not now. How could anyone ever be ashamed of Alexander Lightwood? I could never be ashamed.

Leaning forward, I pressed my hot tongue against Alec's chin before licking upward, catching the trail of spit in my mouth. Alec shivered, a shaky groan escaping passed his lips as he clenched onto me harder, pulling my mouth more against his skin.

My hands moved up inside Alec's shirt, my mind no longer having control over them. I just wanted to feel every inch of Alec's body. My brain broke through my haze enough to remind me that I shouldn't touch Alec's bare skin. Once again, the fear of tainting him was present inside me.

I went to pull them away but Alec quickly reached back and grabbed my arms, keeping them in place on his back. I stopped licking up his neck, now looking in his eyes again.

"Alexander…"

Alec searched my eyes for a moment before leaning in close to my ear. His hot breath sent more shivers through me as he whispered, "I don't mind being tainted Magnus. I want to be tainted by you."

Something came over me from those words. A growl escaped my lips as I shoved Alec down to the ground and laid on top of him, ravishing his mouth once again. He wrapped his arms around my neck again, holding me so tight, our whole bodies were touching.

Alec was hard underneath his jeans and it was pressing against my own, making us both groan in delight. He moved his hips upward, making our hard-ons brush and causing a groan to escape my lips. Those sparks were igniting my blood, causing my entire body to feel like it was on fire.

Wanting to feel that again, I thrusted my hips against his, enjoying the panted breaths and slight moans escaping Alec's lips. He laid his head back and I used that chance to lick up his neck, to his chin, tasting the salty flavor of his skin. It was intoxicating.

My tongue licked Alec's bottom lip next and he gladly opened his mouth for me, allowing me to taste every corner of it. I could taste the cheese and bread we ate and it was even more delicious on Alexanders tongue.

We stayed like that for a while. Grinding our hips together and exploring each other's mouths. I never wanted it to end, but sadly, my alarm sitting on the pile of blankets that made up my bed, went off, signaling that it was almost time for me to ring the evening bells.

I broke my lips apart from Alec's, pressing my forehead to his as we caught our breath. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, looking deep in mine. A smile graced his face, once again making his eyes light up.

How was it possible for someone to be this beautiful? Alexander truly was an angel from heaven. Every fiber of my being was telling me to worship him. To love him over any form of god. Even the angel Raziel himself couldn't compare.

"I need to ring the bells," I whispered softly, but the tone of my voice made it obvious that that was the last thing I wanted to do right now. Instead, I just wanted to stay like this with Alexander forever. I never wanted this moment to end.

Alec moved one of his arms from around my neck, now cupping my cheek in the palm of his hand and stroking it gently with his thumb. I closed my eyes, leaning into the gentle touch.

"Can I come back tomorrow night? Maybe after sundown," he asked softly, making me open my eyes again and look down at him. He was biting his lip, looking worried that I would reject him. Instead, I leaned down and kissed his lips so softly, our mouths barely brushed.

"You can always come back Alec. I don't care what time it is. Just as long as I get to see you, I will be happy."

Alec smiled happily at me before leaning up and kissing my cheek. I smiled at him before forcing myself to sit up. Alec sat up as well, starting to gather the food back into the basket. He stood up and walked over to an empty shelf, placing the basket inside as to hide it from Master or Jonathan.

"That way you can eat it later."

I nodded, not able to stop smiling. I didn't even know how great it felt to smile until I met Alexander.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded walking back over to me. He grabbed my hands in his before bringing them to his lips. He kissed each hand before letting them go and turning away. I watched him make his way to the entrance and he looked over his shoulder at me one more time before taking his leave.

"That was painful to watch," Ragnor grumbled, making me flinch in surprise. I completely forgot that he and Catarina were here. Which means… which means they saw everything Alec and I did!

I felt like I should be embarrassed by that, but I was too happy to care. Alexander was coming back tomorrow. He wanted to see me again and nothing in the world felt more right.

Loving Alexander Lightwood felt so right.

Jonathan Pov- I sat in my room reading over the Shadowhunter codex like I do every night before bed. Most Nephilim didn't do this, but to me the codex was like the bible. You should read it at least once a day. It helps you stay in good graces with the angel Raziel.

There was a knock on my door, causing me to sigh. My father has been checking on me a lot the last few nights. He thinks my recent behavior of going out at night is questionable, and has been trying to get me to tell him what's wrong with me. It's not like I could tell him that my brain was being tormented by a blue-eyed vixen.

Another knock hit my door and I rolled my eyes, closing my book and getting up from my bed. "Have some patients, won't you?" I set the book on my bedside table before going to answer the door.

I opened my mouth to ask my father what he wanted, but my tongue ran dry, seeing it wasn't my father standing at the door.

Alec Lightwood stood there leaning against the doorframe. His blue eyes were playful as they looked me over. I swallowed hard before shaking my head, getting my thoughts back together.

"What are you doing here? I told you that the Institute was not welcome to you."

A smirk played on his face. "Technically, I am a mundane. Isn't Notre Dame a sanctuary to mundanes?"

I glared intensely at him. "It is a sanctuary to mundanes. It's not however, a place for traitors. You turned your back on the angel so you have no reason to be here. Take your wicked ways and leave at once."

Alec pouted, his lower lip sticking out slightly, making me bite down on my own lip.

"How can you so easily turn me away? I know that's not what you want. You don't want to push me away. You want to pull me closer."

I shook my head no as he pushed himself off the doorframe. He smirked playfully at me again, placing his hand on my chest and pushing me backwards. He kicked my bedroom door closed and locked it with his free hand, before continuing to push me back. I kept moving backwards until my legs hit the edge of my bed.

"What do you think you are doing? Who said you could lock us in here?"

Alec shoved hard on my chest, making me lose my balance and fall on my bed, laying on my back. He licked his lips before starting to unbutton the black button-up shirt he was wearing.

"We don't want anyone walking in on us, now do we?"

I glared up at him, trying to ignore the abs now exposed behind the now completely open shirt. "What do you think will be happening here?"

He looked like he was pondering it over for a moment before playfully pulling off his shirt, completely exposing his upper body to me. I had to stop myself from drooling over his rock-hard body.

"I think that you and I are going to have some fun together."

He threw his shirt to the ground before climbing onto the bed. I sat up quickly, going to shove him off but he quickly straddled my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. My hands instinctually went to his waist, pressing my palms on each side of him.

"What you call fun, I call sin," I growled, ignoring my lower body that was betraying me, revealing my excitement. Alec took notice, brushing his nose against mine gently before rocking his hips once against me. A groan escaped passed my lips as I laid my head back, closing my eyes in pleasure.

"There is always fun in sin," he whispered, leaning in closer to me. My eyes squinted open, looking at his lustful blue ones passed my lashes.

My arms tightened around his waist, making his smirk grow. "Come on now Jonathan, sin with me," he whispered softly.

I opened my mouth to object but the vixen used that as his chance to attack. He stuck his tongue in my mouth, licking my pallet, making a shaky moan form in my throat. The heat in my mouth made my brain go blank. My fingers dug into Alec's hips hard enough to leave bruises. This caused him to groan in delight, his tongue still ravishing my mouth.

My mouth moved against his, tasting the sweet, hot crevasse of his mouth. He held me tighter, his hips thrusting against mine, painfully slow. I moaned deeply in his mouth, wanting to feel more of that delicious friction between us.

I moved my hands under his thighs, wrapping his legs around me before I stood up, turning us around before I shoved him on his back onto the bed. I draped my body on top of his, capturing his mouth in mine once again.

He wrapped his arms back around my neck, kissing me sloppily as I groaned my hips against his. His legs went around my waist so he would be able to feel more, and his hips met in time with mine, causing even more pleasure to course through us.

Alec broke our kiss, throwing his head back in pure delight. I leaned down, biting down hard on his neck making him cry out. His crying voice excited me on a whole new level. It made me want to hurt him in all the right ways.

"Jonathan… please… touch me," Alec begged, grabbing one of my hands and placing my palm against his hard-on. I licked my lips before undoing the button of his jeans and pulling the zipper down agonizingly slow.

This caused Alec to whine and he looked up at me with tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. The sight of it made my heart soar. It made me want to do whatever the man beneath me asked for.

Oh, if Raziel could see how far I have fallen. At this moment, it was like Raziel didn't even exist. I had a new Messiah. A new angel to worship. He was laying underneath me.

His hands burned me like hellfire, but his eyes were like heavenly light.

I stopped the teasing, reaching into his pants and grabbing his hardened member, making him sigh with happiness. He thrust into my hand as I stroked him, not bothering to stifle his moans of delight. His arms tightened around me and I just closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of his cries and the feeling of him in my hand.

Alec placed his hands on each side of my face, pulling it close to his making me open my eyes again.

"Tell me you want me" he moaned, making a shiver run down my back.

His hands slide down to my neck as he leaned in, licking the shell of my ear, making me moan in response. "Tell me you lust for me."

He started kissing down my neck as my hand pumped him faster.

"Worship me. Tell me you would do anything for me. You would give up your angel for me. Tell me you would die for me."

He leaned back, looking in my eyes again, his dark in lust and pleasure.

"Tell me you love me."

All I could do was nod, the pleasure I was feeling was so strong, I couldn't even speak.

He leaned up, kissing me again and as he did, I felt his hot release in my hand.

I shot up in bed with a loud gasp, my hair plastered to my face from sweat. Catching my breath, I looked around my room, seeing that I was there all alone. Was it all a dream? Had Alec not really come to me?

I ran a shaky hand through my hair, wondering what the hell that dream was all about. It has been like this for the last four nights. I keep seeing Alexander in my room, in my father's office, even in alleyways in town. Every time, he convinces me to sin with him. To touch him in ways that were completely unacceptable.

Swallowing hard, I got out of bed and walked over to the fireplace, needing to be warmed, since the cold sweat left my body with a chill. The Shadowhunter Codex was sitting on a small table close to the fireplace. The light of the flames formed shadows around the book.

I picked it up with shaky hands, feeling numb as I looked over this thing that I have read more times than I could count.

 _Worship me._

 _Lust for me._

 _Do anything for me._

 _Love me…_

The Codex slipped through my fingers, falling straight into the fireplace. I watched numbly as the flames licked the pages, slowly eating them away until they were nothing but ash.

I backed away, feeling the weight of the world lift off my shoulders, burning away with the book. A shaky smile made its way on my face, a giddy feeling taking over me.

"It's okay… I don't need that useless book anymore."

I reached over to the small table again, this time picking up the bandana Alec used for his performance at the festival. I held it to my face, inhaling his scent that was still on it.

"I have a new angel to worship now, and he will become mine."

I looked back at the flames in the fireplace, the giddy feeling now replaced with determination.

"No matter what it may cost."

Alec Pov- "Hello! Earth to Alec!? Are you listening to me?!"

A hand was suddenly waving in my face and I blushed, realizing that I was caught daydreaming. I was sitting in Blue Moon Tavern, a bar owned by the local werewolves in the area. I came here with Clary because she needed a drink after dealing with her 'stupid brother', as she put it. I was listening to her talk until my mind slowly drifted back to Magnus and the things we did this evening.

"I'm sorry Clary, what were you saying?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at me skeptically. "Okay, what happened at the bell tower?"

"Nothing happened," I defended, but I could feel the heat of my cheeks betraying me. Damn my pale skin!

"Yeah, that huge blush on your face tells me otherwise. Tell me now and don't leave out any details."

I bit my lip, glancing away. "Well… I brought Magnus that basket of food like I said I would…"

Clary nodded. "Yes, and?"

"We were talking about what happened at the festival and then got into my family and how my parents didn't want me around. He told me he would miss me if I was gone and then suddenly… we were making out."

She raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face. "What sort of making out?"

I covered my face with my hands, embarrassment eating away at me now. "Can we not talk about this?"

She shook her head no, enjoying my misery. "Nope. Come on Alec. I told you not to leave out any details and I meant it. What kind of Make out are we talking about? The gentle kissing kind or the, we could possibly have sex right now kind?"

Her saying it out loud made me feel ten times worse. I knew her though, and I know she won't let this go until I give her what she wants.

"More like… us laying on top of each other, sucking face while thrusting against each other kind of make out… oh god, what happened to me?"

I kept my face in my hands feeling even more embarrassed now. Clary was silent, making me peek at her through my fingers. She was looking at me with a genuine look of surprise on her face. It didn't last long though, because it soon turned into a wicked smirk.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, that is so unlike you. I've seen you dance with guys but I never saw you as the type of person who makes out with guys he barely knows."

I dropped my hands frowning slightly. "That's the thing. I'm not that kind of person. I don't just make out with random guys."

Sighing, I glanced away, feeling the blush still burning my face. "Magnus didn't feel like just a random guy though. While we were kissing and… and other stuff, I felt a genuine connection with him. My heart was beating so fast and my blood was practically boiling. My stomach was in knots with nerves but they felt like the good kind of nerves."

Clary smiled at that. "Sounds like you are in love."

I looked at her shocked. "That couldn't possibly be it. I barely know Magnus. We have only met a couple times."

"There is such a thing as love at first sight Alec. If you felt that strongly while being with Magnus, then there is a chance you are in love with him."

I clenched my hands together, feeling my heart slamming against my ribcage. "Magnus lives up in that bell tower and has no intention of ever leaving it. He blindly follows Valentine and Jonathan and trusts them above all else. How can I possibly be in love with someone like that?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "That's not something I can answer for you. That is something you have to figure out for yourself. I don't know Magnus, but from what you told me, he has a kind soul. Try to get him away from my father and brother before they ruin it."

"Magnus won't leave Notre Dame. He is too afraid of being hurt the way he was at the festival. All those people ruined that experience for him and now he is traumatized. I don't know how to convince him to leave."

"Have him fall in love with you too. Then maybe he will choose you over everything else. Love makes us do crazy things. It could either be a blessing or a curse. In Magnus's case, let's hope it's a blessing. The poor guy goes through enough."

I frowned thinking that over for a moment before nodding, grabbing my drink and chugging it.

 **so I wasn't going to make the scene between Alec and Jonathan so sexual, but i felt it was nessary. I felt it was the best way to show how Jonathan's lust for Alec and the version of Alec he's so infatuated with is corrupting him.**

 **I will make up for it next update for sure ;)**


	6. The Peace Before the Storm

The Warlock of Notre Dame: Chapter Five- The Peace Before the Storm.

Alec Pov- "I think you should dress nice to go see Magnus tonight. Wearing your old sweaters all the time is going to make him think you aren't interested in him. Try for once in your life to look good," Clary criticized, going through my closet. She was trying to get passed my sea of sweaters to see if I had any 'decent clothes'.

"Magnus isn't the kind of person who cares about stuff like that. Besides, I think he likes my sweaters."

Clary sighed, standing up straight and turning around to look at me. "That's only because he doesn't know any better. What does he wear? A dirty T-shirt and some black pants? It's not his fault because that's all my father has given him to wear, but still, I bet he would dress nice if he could."

That sparked an idea in my brain. Maybe I should buy Magnus some nice clothes to wear. Would he be upset if I did? Maybe it will just come off as me being snobby and telling him he needs to be dressed better around me. I hope he doesn't misunderstand. He deserves to have new clothes and not wear the same thing every day.

"Maybe I should get Magnus something to wear… but what would I get him?" I was completely lost when it came to buying clothes. Isabelle used to go clothes shopping for me while I would just find nice sweaters at flea markets.

Clary put her hands up, shaking her head. "Sorry, I'm not the person to talk to when it comes to buying clothes for guys. The closest I have to a guy friend is you and Simon, and he buys weird shirts from America."

I frowned wondering what I should do. I don't want to buy Magnus something and then have him hate it. It's not like he will tell me he hates it. Knowing him, he will say it's nice even though it's stupid.

"You seem to be having a problem. It just so happens, I am the solution," an annoyingly familiar voice came from my bedroom door. I turned toward it, seeing Jace Herondale leaning on my door frame, smirking at me.

"Why are you here? This is the DDS Shelter home. You aren't supposed to be here," Clary growled, making Jace hold up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second feisty. If you must know, I was escorting that werewolf girl home safely. She was finally found not guilty for stealing the fruit and Valentine had no choice but to let her go. I wanted to make sure she made it home without any problems."

I couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you cared about a werewolf's wellbeing."

"Don't look too much into it Lightwood. I was just trying to help a cute girl get home. It had nothing to do with what type of creature she was."

He could say that all he wants, but Jace didn't fool me one bit. I could tell by the way he helped me with Magnus that he was a good guy deep down. He cared about people around him, unlike most Nephilim.

"How are you supposedly going to assist me," I asked, crossing my arms.

He gestured his hand down his body, showing off his tight black T-shirt, and leather pants that, I hate to admit, looked damn good on him. His black combat boots finished off the look.

"I happen to be an expert when it comes to buying nice clothes. If it's a nice outfit you want to get for Magnus, I'm the guy to help you find it."

Clary moved in front of me, staring Jace down with her intense, protective gaze. Something tells me she got that from spending too much time with me.

"What is in it for you?"

Jace shrugged, "nothing. I just want to enjoy someone else's company. I can only handle Jonathan and Valentine for so long. Alec and I already somewhat know each other, we might as well grow our relationship."

He did say before that he thought knowing me would keep his job interesting. Guess he needs his life to be more interesting as well.

"Okay… I'll accept your help," I agreed, making Clary look at me shocked.

"You are going to trust my fathers' top guard to help you get a present for Magnus? That's just crazy Alec."

I shrugged, grabbing my wallet off my bedside table. "He's harmless Clary. As for you, get to cleaning. All my sweaters better be back in my closet and hung up properly."

She smacked her lips, turning back to my closet and pulling even more sweaters out. "Oh please, I'm still trying to find something suitable for you to wear on your date tonight."

A flush spread across my cheeks. "It's not a date Clary. I'm just going to visit Magnus."

She nodded, not stopping her search. "Yes, in the middle of the night, the day after having a heated make out session with him."

"Can we not talk about that around…" I tossed my head toward Jace, making clary snicker.

Jace raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk on his face. "You and Magnus are already that close? You work fast Lightwood."

"It's not like that! Magnus and I are still just getting to know each other!"

He threw his arms up in surrender but the smirk didn't leave his face. "Let's go get a new outfit for your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," I groaned, following him out of my room.

Once we were outside we walked down the road in silence. Again, I was shocked that this guy even knew how to be quiet for longer than five seconds. He seemed to always have his mouth open. I'm sure he just likes hearing himself talk.

"So Jace… tell me about yourself. Where did you live before coming to Paris?"

He shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his leather pants. They were so tight on his legs, I was surprised his hands could fit.

"I was born and raised in Idris. My grandmother is the Inquisitor, and she's very family oriented so she makes sure to have all the Herondale's close by. That being said, we are also known to be great war hero's. Every Herondale is expected to make a name for themself."

"I know how that feels. The Lightwoods aren't war hero's, but it is expected of us to be perfect in every way. That's why everything I've ever done disappointed my family. I'm far from the perfect Lightwood I was supposed to be."

Jace nodded frowning. "How old were you when you first started hunting demons, Alec?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Well… I guess you can say I started when I was Fourteen. I got my runes at ten like everyone else and started training from there. I went on my first hunt on my fourteenth birthday."

A sad smile appeared on Jace's face, and a look of… dread? Maybe even terror, was in his eyes.

"I got my runes at ten and was immediately thrown into hunting demons. By time I was fourteen, I was in the middle of a war. The enemy underestimated me because I was a child, but they quickly learned not to. A week into the war, I killed my first man."

I stopped in my tracks, looking at him shocked. I've never been at war and certainly haven't killed anything but a demon. Doing all of that at all, let alone when you're fourteen… by the angel. I would never be able to live with such a burden.

"Is that why you're here in Paris now? Because you needed to get away from the war?"

He nodded, clenching his fists at his sides. "When I first started fighting in the war, I felt powerful, like I was doing my family proud. I fought hard and took pride in every victory. Even when I would lose, I took pride in the fact that I had fought."

"Sometime last year, I befriended a Shadowhunter who was fighting for the other side. He was just like me, someone who had a family name to live up to. When it came down to it, our friendship wasn't strong enough. He dropped his weapon, not able to kill me… but I… I couldn't let my family down. I struck him, killing the only friend I ever had."

He looked down at the ground frowning. "After that day… something shifted inside me. I was compelled to stop and look around. There was so much destruction everywhere I looked. Corpses from each side scattered around like they were nothing. Soldiers stepped on the bodies of their enemies, as if they were already part of the earth and they weren't once a living person who mattered to someone."

He stayed silent before softly saying, "My grandmother and father told me that accepting this guard job was cowardly, and running away from the war makes our family look weak. I know that I have let them down, but I couldn't live with the guilt of taking all those lives. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. Every time I did manage to eat, I would immediately throw it up, having remembered all the dead. It all just… it became too much."

My father said my grandfather went through something like that. He was a great hero while he was young, but when he was older, he thought back on his actions during war and it made him sick with himself. He got sick to the point of death. He died a week before I was born.

It's rare for a Shadowhunter to go through guilt while they are still young. Jace started at a very young age so I guess he has more years on his record than most of those other hunters.

"Do you feel better now that you are a guard," I asked softly.

He nodded looking up again. "It's not the most rewarding job… but it is peaceful. I only have to keep people out of the institute and bring in a Downworlder or two."

He smirked at me now. "At least, I'm supposed to be keeping people out of the institute. Someone keeps getting passed me."

I smiled, not able to help myself. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't. Come on lover boy, let's get your boyfriend some new clothes," he said starting to walk again.

"He's not my boyfriend," I whined, following him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You want him to be your boyfriend though, don't you?"

"I… well… I don't know. I mean, he's a really sweet guy and kissing him made me feel something I've never felt before, but there are so many things that could keep us apart. Is it really worth it to fight for a possible relationship?"

He shrugged smiling. "The best relationships are the ones you have to fight for."

"What about you? Do you have someone you're interested in?"

He nodded not even going to deny it. "As a matter of fact, I do. That feisty little redhead is on my radar. I've never met another girl like her. Do you think I have a chance with her?"

I shrugged, not really knowing if he did or not. I've only known Clary for a few months. There was no way I was qualified to figure out who she would be into."

"I think she likes you," was all I said.

He smiled excitedly, pleased with that response. We walked into a clothing store and he grabbed me by the arm, pulling me toward the back of the store. "All the best clothes are in the back."

He stopped by a rack of colorful shirts, starting to look through them. "You want to get something that will either go with his skin tone, or make his eyes pop. Bonus points if you get one that can do both."

I blinked, watching him in shock before asking, "Are you sure you aren't gay?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "A guy doesn't have to be gay to know about clothes. Some of us just like looking good for the sake of being hot."

I nodded, thinking he had a point there. "So, I should get a color that would look great with tan brown skin?"

He nodded, "or golden-green eyes, or both."

I looked through the rack, dismissing every color I saw until an olive-green shirt caught my eye. It looked a lot like Magnus's eyes and the shade of green seemed like it would look great with Magnus's skin tone. Jace must have agreed because he grabbed it, looking it over thoughtfully.

"This is perfect. Let's find him a nice pair of jeans and we will have the perfect outfit." He walked away with the shirt and I watched him thinking before following him.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded as he looked through a few pairs of jeans. "Sure, go for it."

"Why are you helping me? Letting me talk to Magnus at all goes against everything your job is about, yet you are here helping me pick out clothes for him. Why?"

Jace kept looking through the jeans, not answering me. I started thinking I wasn't gonna get an answer when suddenly he said, "I miss having a friend… I hoped that you and I could… you know…"

I cocked my head to the side in wonder. "Be friends?"

He nodded, not saying the words out loud. His cheeks were flushed slightly as if talking about friendship made him uncomfortable. I suppose it would if you murdered the only friend you ever had.

"I don't mind being your friend, Jace."

He looked back at me surprised. "You don't?"

I shook my head no. "What about you? Can you really have a member of the Downworlder Defenders Society as a friend?"

He nodded without hesitation. "I'm used to befriending the other side."

'We saw how well that worked out for you last time' I thought but didn't voice out loud.

"Then I guess you and I are officially friends," I said instead. He smiled at me before grabbing a pair of jeans, handing them to me.

"These will go great with that shirt."

I took them, looking them over before nodding in agreement. "Thanks again for your help."

He waved me off before walking with me to the register to pay for everything. Once that was all done, we walked out of the store and headed down the road. I stopped at a weapons shop to pick up some special arrows I had made and Jace looked at them curiously.

"Is the arrowhead made of silver?"

I nodded, pulling one of my arrows out of the bag and holding it out to him. Originally, I had my arrows made like this to hurt werewolves, back when I was still a Shadowhunter. Now a day, I just like how they cut through things. I'm the only Nephilim in the world who ever had their arrows done like this.

I bought a new bow as well, before heading out the store with Jace, looking at the time. "It's almost time for me to see Magnus," I said looking up at the sky, pink from sunset.

"Come to the door closest to the back tonight, I'll be there to open it for you. Valentine has been locking the doors lately for some reason."

I nodded thanking him. "It would be a lot easier seeing Magnus with your help."

He smiled at me but lost his smile when a voice from ahead yelled, "Jace!"

We both looked forward, seeing Jonathan Morgenstern walking up to us. Once he was in front of us, he glanced over at me, his eyes trailing up and down my body. It made me shiver uncomfortably.

"What did you need, Jonathan," Jace asked, also looking slightly put off by Jonathans obvious attempt to discreetly check me out.

He finally stopped looking at me and turned his gaze to Jace. "Father wants to see you. He thought you would have been back from taking that Werewolf girl home. Which, he wasn't very happy about I might add."

Jace looked at his watch frowning. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late. Sorry Alec, I need to head back to Notre Dame to start patrolling the area."

I nodded at him. "Good luck."

He nodded before starting to walk away, he stopped though when he noticed Jonathan wasn't following him.

"Are you coming, Jonathan?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off me. "I will meet you there. There is something I want to discuss with Alec real quick."

Jace glanced at me, silently asking if I was going to be okay and I just nudged my chin, telling him to go ahead. Maybe Jonathan wanted to ask me something about Clary or talk to me about Magnus. Both have told me that he is a sweet guy, so there couldn't be too much harm in talking with him.

Jace seemed hesitant but left anyway. Jonathan watched him go before moving over to the alleyway close by. Feeling slightly awkward, I followed him. "What did you need Jonathan?"

He turned back to me, searching me with his eyes again until his met with mine. He smiled sweetly, reaching up and gently brushing his fingertips against my cheek. That cold shiver went down my spine again, making me pull away from his touch. I pulled an arrow out and put it in place on my bow, just in case I had to defend myself.

"What are you doing?"

He glanced down at the weapon in my hand but his smile didn't waver. "Alec, I've decided that I want to join the DDS."

That shocked me, causing me to slowly lower my bow. "You… you what?"

"My father is wrong. He has always been wrong. Raziel is as well. I don't need to follow them anymore. I only need one thing now."

I frowned at him confused. "Are you talking about your mom and Clary?"

He shook his head no, reaching out to me again, making me hold my bow in a fighting stance again. I didn't want him touching me anymore.

"No Alec. I don't need my father, Raziel, my mother or my sister. All I need now is you."

Those words made my ears ring. Did he really just say what I thought he said?

"Me? I don't understand."

He suddenly moved fast, getting closer to me. I was so surprised, that I let go of the arrow and it went flying passed his head, sticking into the alley wall behind him instead. He quickly grabbed my arm, twisting my wrist enough to make me drop my bow.

I cried out in slight pain as he pulled me forward, slamming my back onto the wall and pressing his body against mine. He had a tight grip on my wrists, making me unable to pull them away no matter how much I tried.

"Let me go Jonathan!"

He didn't listen to me, instead he leaned his face in close against my neck, breathing me in before licking up my neck. I cringed, trying harder to pull my wrists out of his grip.

"Get off me!"

He silenced my scream by smashing his lips against mine, his tongue tasting every inch of my mouth. He let go of my wrists, moving his hands to my neck, to hold my head in place to kiss me deeper. I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to shove him off me, but he wouldn't budge.

I bit down hard on his tongue, making him yelp in pain. Using that as my chance, I shoved him off me and smacked him across the face making his head snap to the other side. My breathing came out harsh as I tried to get oxygen back in my lungs.

Jonathan touched his cheek before looking back at me, looking genially surprised by my rejection. I wiped off my mouth with the back of my hand, the taste of his tongue still on mine. It made me feel sick.

He stared at me silently a moment longer before his face changed to one of rage and he charged at me, grabbing my shoulders and slamming me against the wall again.

"Why are you being this way? I finally gave you what you wanted, didn't I? You have been coming to me for days! Torturing me with things I have always wanted but could never have! Now that I have finally accepted it, you're choosing to reject me?! You are the one who came to me!"

I shook my head, having no idea what he was talking about. "Whatever you think you saw, it wasn't me. I don't even know you!"

"You will know me," he seethed, grabbing me by the jaw painfully. "You have awakened something inside me Alec Lightwood. You are all I want. I will have you no matter what it takes."

He kissed up my neck making me clench my eyes shut tightly.

"I worship you Alec. I will do anything you ask of me. I love you."

Those words made me feel cold inside.

"let. Me. Go."

"You don't need the DDS. You don't need Magnus. All you will ever need is me. We need each other. We will love each other."

"I said LET ME GO!" I thrust my knee forward as hard as I could, it colliding with Jonathans groin. He grunted in pain, falling to the ground. I quickly gathered my bow and the clothes I bought Magnus before running out of the ally. Even all the way down the road, I could hear him yelling at me.

"You do not want to make an enemy out of me Alec! I will have you one way or another!"

I ignored his declaration, running down the street as fast as I could to get away from him. He was crazy! Why was this happening?!

My legs led me to Notre Dame, probably the last place I wanted to be at the moment. Even so, Magnus was in there, Seeing Magnus would help me calm down. I always felt calm around him.

Taking a calming breath, I snuck in through the door Jace told me about, going to go visit Magnus and get my mind off what just happened.

Jonathan Pov- How could he just run away from me? The nerve of him to even think of doing such a thing! He was the one who came to me first! He tempted me, gave me a taste and now that I want the full meal, he is keeping it away from me!

There had to be a way to convince him to be with me. He wanted me once, he could want me again. Even if he doesn't want me, I will make him be with me no matter what it costs. I will sacrifice everything I have, to have him.

"What do you think you were doing?!"

My fathers' voice echoed in the alley, making me flinch in surprise. I turned around and he walked out of the shadows, his face red with rage.

"Father… how long have you been here?"

"I was here the entire time. Something has been off with you so I followed you to see what it could possibly be. I never would have expected it to be some sinful love affair with a man."

I growled at his words. "What Alec and I have is no love affair!"

He crossed his arms. "That's right, he looked like he didn't want anything to do with you. Forcing someone down like that is distasteful Jonathan, among everything else you were doing with that boy."

He sighed, running his hand over his face. "First Clary, and now you. Where did I go wrong with you kids?"

"There is nothing wrong with me! I am in love with Alec Lightwood and he loves me in return! We are going to be together!"

"It didn't look like he loved you from where I was standing. In fact, he looked like he was desperately trying to get away from you."

"He's just confused right now. He will come to his senses and see that he and I are meant to be together. I will have him be mine, even if I have to force it upon him."

I walked passed him and up to the wall where Alec's arrow was still sticking out. I pulled it out, turning it over in my hand and looking over the silver arrow head. It was an interesting little quirk that no other arrow had.

"Jonathan, what do you think Raziel would say if he saw the way you are behaving? The angel isn't forgiving. If you turn your back on him now, you will have no place in the City of Bones."

"I don't give a damn about Raziel," I snapped, making my father's face turn pale with shock.

"You can't possibly mean that…"

"I do. The only person I worship is Alexander. He is the only one that matters anymore. I will worship him, love him, do anything for him. I would even kill for him."

Father frowned before quickly walking over to me, grabbing me by the arms. "You aren't well. I can call the Silent Brothers to look over your mind. We can get you help. It's Magnus, isn't it? You spend too much time with that worthless creature and now you are being corrupted. We can fix that Jonathan. I'll have Magnus put down. Poison his food and let him die in peace, then he won't be able to taint you any longer."

"Magnus has nothing to do with this father. You say 'put him down' as if he is a dog. Magnus is my precious brother. He is not the cause of this corruption inside me. That title goes to Alec Lightwood. He is the one who awakened this desire in me."

"Then I will have him arrested. I'll run him out of town so he can't hurt you ever again."

I frowned at that before moving out of his grasp, turning my back to him. I glance over the arrow in my hands, slowly spinning it against my fingers.

"You are right about one thing father. For Alec to accept me, I may have to use drastic measures. Arresting him just might be the thing I need to force him to submit to me."

Father glared. "Only the head of the institute can command arrests. I will not lock him up to indulge in your twisted fantasy. I will send him far from Paris, where you will never see him again."

I stopped turning the arrow in my hands. "You're right, father, only the head of the institute can command such dramatic actions."

Without another word, I quickly turned back around, slamming the arrow deep into my father's chest, right through his heart. Father gasped, blood pooling up his throat and out his mouth, seeping down his chin. He fell to his knees, his eyes turning gray, on the verge of death.

I gasped, putting a hand on my chest and faking panic. "Oh no, my father has been murdered in cold blood. Stabbed in the heart by a custom-made arrow."

I smirked. "With a special made weapon like that, only one person could have caused it."

Father tried to talk but he just kept choking on his blood. Finally, he fell completely forward, dead on the spot. Putting up the act, I screamed in agony, falling to my knees next to my father. Moments later, a group of Nephilim came running, freezing when they saw my fathers' dead body.

"Who did this," one asked, outraged.

I sniffed passed my tears, pulling the arrow out of his chest. "Only one person could have done it. These are special made arrows for an ex Shadowhunter name Alexander Lightwood. It could have only been him."

One of the Shadowhunters looked down at my father before looking back at me. "With your father dead, we now take our orders from you. What do you want us to do?"

"Put out a warrant for the arrest of Alexander Lightwood. Make sure all of Paris knows of his crimes. He is to be brought to me alive, for the murder of my father. I will take care of him from there."

They nodded before going off to spread the word. I watched them go before glancing down at my father. "Well, would you look at that. It seems you were useful to me after all. Enjoy your precious city of Bones."

With that, I left to alley, not being able to keep the wicked smirk off my face. This was all going to work out in the end. Either Alec will accept me and love me, or he will be put to death for the murder of my father.

I am the only one who can have Alec. Not the DDS, not Magnus, no one else but me.

Either Alec Lightwood will be mine, or he will burn in hell.

Magnus Pov- I paced around the bell tower, waiting for Alexander to arrive. The sun had just set and the moon was now high up in the sky. Alec said he would come after sundown, so he should be here any minute.

The excitement in me was echoed by the loud thumping of my heart. What happened between us yesterday replayed in my mind all day long. The way Alec's lips felt on mine was heavenly, and the confidence being with him like that gave me was intoxicating. I wanted to have that confidence again.

"Magnus?" Alec's voice came from the secret entrance and I quickly rushed over to meet him there, a big smile on my face. I lost that smile though when I actually got a look at him. His black hair was a mess, his blue eyes wide and his skin deadly white, as if he saw a ghost.

I rushed over to him, grabbing him by the arms but he quickly flinched and pulled away from me. That stung. Why would he pull away like that? Did he finally see touching me as a way of being tainted? I couldn't hide the pain on my face as I slowly backed away from him.

Alec must have noticed because he quickly dropped everything he was holding and got rid of the distance between us by wrapping his arms tight around me and hiding his face in my chest. He was shaking slightly, making me frown and wrap my arms back around him tightly.

"Are you alright? You look so pale and you're shaking badly. What happened?"

Alec just held me tighter, keeping his face hidden from me. I frowned at him, placing one of my hands the on top of his head and running my fingers through his messy hair. This seemed to relax him because after a few minutes, he stopped shaking.

"It doesn't matter what happened… I feel better now that I'm with you," he said softly.

I didn't want to leave it there, but Alec lifted his head and pressed his lips to mine, silencing any complaint I was about to make. I immediately melted into the kiss, never able to focus on anything while Alec's lips are against mine.

He pushed me backwards until we were at the corner of the room where a pile of blankets made up my bed on the floor. He lowered us down on top of it and he sat in my lap, moving his arms around my neck as he kissed me deeper.

I had a feeling we would be doing more of this tonight, but I thought we would at least have a conversation first. Alec didn't seem to want to converse. Instead, he kissed me desperately, as if my lips were the only cure to help him get through whatever was making him so upset.

Not being able to take it anymore, I tore my lips away from Alec's, reaching my hands up and cupping his face in them so he couldn't look away from me.

"Alexander… what happened? Please tell me what's wrong."

He glanced away from me, his beautiful blue eyes looking sad and a little frightened. What could have possibly made him feel like this?

"Jon… some guy tried to sexually harass me in town today. He pressed me against an alley wall and started kissing my neck and forcing his tongue in my mouth. It was disgusting and made me feel… it made me feel like trash."

Alec was trembling again and I pulled him against my chest, laying my chin on top of his head as I held him tight.

"You don't have to be afraid Alec. You are safe here with me."

I noticed Alec glancing toward the secret entrance, as if expecting the person to hurt him to come strolling on up and do it again.

"Magnus… this might be the last time I come to see you for a while."

I pulled away from him, looking down at him stunned. "What? Why? Did I do something wrong? Alexander, if I did something to hurt you, I'm sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you!"

He reached up and cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand, shushing me quietly. "No Magnus, my reason has nothing to do with you. I just… I don't feel safe coming to the institute right now. I have been chancing it too much. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I'm only going to lay low for a little bit to get Valentine and Jonathan to stop trying to catch me coming up here."

My body relaxed at his words. He wasn't leaving because he didn't like me. He was staying away to protect me and himself from masters' wrath.

"I'm going to miss you Alexander," I whispered softly.

He smiled sadly at me before making a face like he remembered something. He got off me and walked back over to where he dropped his things. He picked them up and sat back in front of me, putting the stuff down by us.

The first thing I noticed were some arrows. They weren't like any I have ever seen before. Hesitantly, I picked one up and looked over the silver arrowhead, going to poke it with my finger but Alec grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"That's really sharp Magnus. You don't want to cut your finger open."

I nodded looking the arrow over some more. "What kind of arrow is it?"

He took it from me smiling. "It's the only one of its kind. The arrow head is made of pure silver. No other archer in the world has arrows like these."

"Wow, that's really impressive. What's in the bag," I asked glancing down at it.

A flush made its way to Alec's face as he pulled the bag against his chest. "Um… well… I bought you something. If you hate it don't be afraid to tell me. I won't mind if you do hate it… I was just thinking it would be a nice gift."

I blinked in confusion. "What's a gift?"

Alec's eyes met mine, looking sad for me. "You don't know what gifts are?"

I shook my head no and he nodded looking down at the bag.

"A gift is something someone gives to another person to make them feel good. It could be for a holiday or just because you wanted to. In this case, it was because I wanted to give you a present."

He handed me the bag and I hesitantly took it before pulling out the things inside. My eyes widened, seeing a nice cotton olive green shirt and some jeans. They were so clean! I forgot clothes were supposed to be nice and clean like this.

"I'm not trying to tell you that you dress badly, if that's what you think. Clary was talking to me about clothes and I thought it would be nice to get you something new to wear… do you hate it?"

I set the jeans on my lap before picking up the shirt, letting my thumbs brush over the softness of the fabric. I've never held something this nice in my hands before. It was just a plain T-shirt and jeans, but it meant so much more than that. To make it better, they were from Alexander.

Smiling, I pressed the shirt to me cheek, loving the softness of it. "These are amazing Alec. Thank you so much for thinking about me."

Alec's tense shoulders relaxed and he smiled again, seeming happy with my response. "I'm just glad you like them."

I nodded standing up and tearing my shirt over my head, making Alec's eyes skim over my chest before he blushed and looking away.

"Like what you see," I asked, once again not knowing where the confidence to even say that came from. Something about Alec just made me feel so free. It was like I could say or do anything around him, because I know he won't reprimand me for it.

Alec looked away still blushing for a few minutes before glancing back at me. "Yes actually, I do like what I see. I like everything about you."

Those words made my heart start pounding in my chest. It felt like it wanted to rip out of my ribcage and land in Alec's hands, hoping he will keep it safe.

I quickly threw on the new shirt, trying to ignore the feeling. Once the shirt was on, I started taking off my dirty jeans, making an eek sound escape passed Alec's lips and he covered his eyes with both of his hands.

I smiled, thinking he was adorable before I shimmied my pants off and put on the ones that he gave me. Surprisingly, they fit perfectly.

"How do I look," I asked, doing a slow twirl.

Alec lowered his hands from his face before smiling, skimming me over with his eyes.

"You look amazing Magnus, that shirt really does go with your skin tone."

He looked at my face saying, "and your eyes… the color of them pop so much, it's making me feel breathless."

Another flush invaded Alec's face when he realized he said something so embarrassing. I thought it was sweet though, so I dropped to my knees in front of him and cupped his face in my hands before pulling him in for an even sweeter kiss.

He smiled against my lips, putting his hands on my wrists.

We stayed like that for a while, but before I knew it, we were laying down on my bed of blankets, Alec beneath me as we kissed each other hungrily. I broke the kiss to lick a trail up Alec's neck, making him throw his head back in delight.

I used that as my chance to bite down on some sensitive sink on his neck, sucking on it and making cute little noises escape passed Alec's slightly parted lips. Those noises lit a fire inside me. Suddenly there was so much more I wanted to do with the ex Shadowhunter.

My fingers snuck underneath the fabric of his shirt before my hands glided up his abs and chest, pushing his shirt up with me. Alec's blue eyes looked slightly surprised by my actions, but he didn't object to it. Instead, he grabbed the rest of his shirt and pulled it over his head, so it was completely off his body.

That gave me more access to Alec's beautiful porcelain skin. I leaned down and started kissing him from his belly button all the way up to behind his ear. When I got to his ear he grabbed onto my arms, giggling from my breath tickling him.

I smiled against his skin, thinking Alec's laughter was the sweetest sound in the entire world. He cupped my face again, pulling me closer until our lips were touching again. This time the kiss wasn't hungry. It was just a slow brush of lips but it made me feel ten times hotter than any kiss had. It felt like electricity passed through us as our lips touched. I wonder if Alec felt it too?

Suddenly, Alec broke the kiss, looking deep into my eyes. He searched my face before reaching up with his right hand, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face. I smiled at him, leaning in and kissing his palm gently.

"Magnus… I don't know when the next time we see each other is going to be." He leaned up on his elbows, meeting my lips with his again before slightly pulling away. "The way I feel about you scares me… it just happened so fast. Even so, I don't think it's wrong. I feel like we were simply meant to be."

I could feel the burn of tears trying to form at the corner of my eyes. No one has ever said something like that to me before. Sure, Jonathan calls me his brother, but he also calls me a monster. Alexander has accepted me from day one, and he says we are meant to be together.

Someone actually wants to be with me.

I must not have done a good job at fighting the tears, because I could feel trails of wetness going down my cheeks. Alec leaned up again, kissing the tears as they fell down my face.

"I want to give you something to remember me by… so when we are apart you won't forget about me."

Frowning, I looked down at him wide eyed. "Alexander, there is no way I could ever forget about you." I glanced away sadly. "If anything, I am the forgetful one. Surely you will find someone better for you while you're away."

He rubbed his thumb gently against my cheek, shaking his head no. "I promise you that won't happen Magnus."

I looked over his face, trying to detect a lie but there was none. He was telling the truth and that made my heart soar even more. Smiling slightly, I leaned down to kiss him again, but stopped when the echoes of yelling hit my ears. It was coming from the second floor where the Nephilim living quarters were. Something big must have happened because I rarely ever hear anything coming from there.

Alec frowned hearing it too and he sighed, "I should probably go. Going by all that commotion, I'm going to assume security is to be bumped up. I should get out before there are too many guards to sneak passed."

This caused me to frown. "You have to leave so soon? When will I see you again?"

We both sat up and Alec wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "We will see each other as soon as I feel it's safe to come back here."

He stayed silent for a moment before saying, "unless… unless you want to come with me?"

I searched his face before glancing away sadly. "Alexander… I can't."

"The world isn't as bad as you think it is Magnus. You just had a bad experience. Wouldn't being with me make the risk worth it? Do you really think I would let anything bad ever happen to you again?"

"No, I don't think you would Alexander. That doesn't change the fact that I don't belong out there. I belong here with my master and my brother."

Alec frowned, grabbing my hand and placing it over his heart.

"You belong with me."

I smiled at him sadly, reaching my free hand up to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch, glancing away.

"I wish everything was that simple Alec. You know as well as I do that it's not. I'm a Downworlder and a warlock at that. I need to stay here. I'm sorry."

Alec closed his eyes tight before dropping my hand and slowly standing up. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on before looking down at me again. I stood up, not taking my eyes off his. He reached up to stroke my face, before leaning in and giving me the softest kiss we have ever shared.

"I will come see you when I can."

"I'll be here waiting," I replied softly.

He smiled sadly at me before gathering his bow and arrows and walking to the secret entrance. I watched him go, feeling a piece of my heart going with him. Once he was gone, I sat back down on the blankets frowning.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

The volume of Ragnors voice surprised me. He didn't usually yell at me like that. Sure, he belittles me and bickers at me, but never yells.

"What," I asked frowning.

He shook his head at me. "You just let him go?! He wanted you to go with him Magnus! Why didn't you?!"

I scoffed at that. "You know very well why I didn't go. There is no way I can survive out there. You saw what happened when I tried. Alec is just one person, he can't protect me from everything that's out there."

Catarina frowned sadly at me. "Magnus, you love Alec, don't you?"

I nodded, hugging myself frowning.

She nodded back. "Don't you think love is worth the risk of getting hurt?"

Frowning more, I thought about what she was saying. It's true that I am absolutely terrified about being out in the world again, but would being with Alec make the fear worth it? Spending every moment with Alec, seeing him smile and hearing him laugh. A part of me feels like everything would turn out okay.

"Magnus? Where are you," Jonathan's voice echoed throughout the bell tower, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm in bed brother," I called back before standing up.

He found his way to me, and I frowned at the sight of him. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. I don't think I have ever seen Jonathan cry.

"What was all the commotion going on downstairs," I asked, thinking that his tears may have something to do with that.

He reached his gloved hands out, grabbing mine and looking at our joint hands. He did this for a moment before looking up to meet my eyes.

"Magnus, father has been murdered."

Those words made me feel like my blood turned to ice.

"W-what do you mean? How do you know?"

He let go of my hands before walking over the window, looking out at the town below. A part of me hoped he didn't see Alexander leave the cathedral.

"Father was missing for a while so I went into town to find him. When I did locate him, he was laying on the ground in an alley, stabbed in the heart by a silver head arrow."

The blood in my veins got even colder if that was possible.

"A-A silver headed arrow?"

He nodded, pushing off the window and looking at me, his sad eyes now filled with rage.

"It was a special made arrow. Only one Nephilim in the entire world has one like it. Alexander Lightwood."

My heart was practically pounding in my chest. This couldn't be possible, could it? Alec wouldn't do such a thing… would he? He came in here looking so shaken. His story was that someone was trying to sexually abuse him. Was that the truth?

Maybe Valentine was the one who tried to hurt him, and Alec was just defending himself. Somehow, I don't see Master as the type of person to do something like that.

"So… so you are saying that Alec Lightwood, murdered Master?"

Jonathan nodded, a fierce fire now in his eyes. "Yes, and now that I am the head of the institute, I will make sure that he pays for his crime. I will find Alec Lightwood, and he will be put to death."

I couldn't stop the loud gasp from escaping passed my lips. "No! You can't!"

He stared at me intensely. "Magnus, he murdered our father in cold blood."

Confusion was eating away at me. Could Alec really have done such a thing? I just can't believe it!

Jonathan frowned at me sadly, reaching up and cupping my cheek in the same way Alec did. His wasn't as comforting as Alecs.

"Oh Magnus, you poor thing. You have been tricked by that devil of a man. It's alright, I know how he operates."

He dropped his hand from my cheek, now glaring at the wall.

"He pulls you in close and gets you to trust him, and once you do he shoves you away. He is wicked Magnus. He's wicked and the wicked shall not go unpunished."

I just stayed silent, not knowing what to say anymore. My whole world felt like it was spinning. How could Alec do this? He killed my master yet… yet I can't be angry at him.

He's Alexander. My precious Alexander.

He was the most important person to me now. Even my 'brother' couldn't compare. That means, if it comes down to choosing between my family and Alec…

Without a doubt, I will always choose Alec.


	7. What Makes a Monster?

The Warlock of Notre Dame: Chapter Six- What Makes a Monster?

Jace Pov- Notre Dame was closed to the mundanes today, Every Shadowhunter who piled into the church was dressed head to toe in white. Myself included.

Today was the day of Valentine Morgensterns funeral. His body wasn't here. It was taken to Idris last night to be cremated and sent to the city of bones. The funeral being held at the institute was a small celebration of life. Jonathan insisted on it.

I haven't known my boss long enough to figure out if he was someone worth celebrating, but his son was mourning him, so it was the least I could do. It was two nights ago when a very hysterical Jonathan Morgenstern showed up at my bedroom door, crying about his father being murdered.

He showed me the murder weapon that was sticking out of Valentines chest when Jonathan found him. It was one of Alec's special made arrows that he bought when we were together that day. I couldn't believe my eyes. Alec didn't seem like the kind of person who would murder someone, even if it was someone as awful as Valentine. I still don't think he would do that.

There must be another explanation. Maybe Valentine tried to hurt Alec and he had to defend himself. That, or someone got ahold of Alec's arrows and did it to frame him. The last time I saw Alec was when I left him alone with Jonathan to talk.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen so much white," Jonathan mumbled, looking around at all the Nephilim gathered. I'm actually surprised that there were so many people who liked Valentine enough to mourn him. He took me as the kind of guy who didn't have any friends.

"It's nice that people showed up," was all I could think to say. Honestly, I didn't even want to be here. Funerals were depressing, and I was still confused about the whole 'Alec killing him' thing. There is no way he would have done that.

Then again, I don't really know Alec. We have only had a couple small conversations. That's barely enough time with someone to decide wither or not they were a murderer. Still, a part of me knew that Alec wasn't capable of such a thing.

I turned toward Jonathan, who was cleaning off a table full of food. He sat a bowl of fruit salad on top of a Shadowhunter Codex which stunned me. One thing I learned about Jonathan Morgenstern when I arrived here, was the fact that he loved the angel. He worshiped the codex in the same way mundanes worshiped the Bible.

That Jonathan would never sit a bowl of fruit salad on top of it like it was a cozy. Very strange indeed.

"You left your book on the table," I pointed out.

He looked down at the codex before shrugging and going back to cleaning off the table, putting some food in a little container.

"Would you like to come with me to take this food to Magnus? I doubt you want to be left here alone with all these strangers. Especially with Hodge Starkweather. He keeps spewing lies about adventures he went on with my father. It's really starting to irritate me."

I nodded, following him out of the room and to the hidden door in the hallway. We made our way up the dark creaky steps before coming out of a hole in the bell tower floor.

Magnus was pacing the floor dressed head to toe in white, just like Jonathan. He was wringing his hands together with a worried expression on his face. I'm sure he is more conflicted about what Alec possibly done than even I am.

"Magnus, what's the matter with you? You look like a caged-up animal. Come over here and eat some food. You haven't had anything since breakfast yesterday," Jonathan said, putting the container on the table.

The way Jonathan interacted with Magnus was a whole new side to him. He spoke to him gently, never raising his voice or looking upset. I'm sure it's the opposite treatment that Valentine gave the warlock.

Still, watching the two of them interact was unnerving. They were two soft innocent souls that were slowly being corrupted by Valentine. It's only a matter of time before that corruption takes over and makes one of them snap. Even with Valentine gone, all that mental abuse doesn't just go away.

I wonder which one will snap first.

perhaps one already has.

Magnus made his way over to the table, sitting on a small stool that made him appear shorter than Jonathan. God forbid a warlock tower over you.

I didn't join them at the table. Instead, I leaned against the wall, silently watching them. A monster and a man, eating dinner together. Which is which, I couldn't tell you.

I don't know what the truth is anymore.

"Magnus," Jonathan started, grabbing my attention. "I didn't mention it before but now that we have some time, I would like to address it. When I came to tell you about father, it looked like you were wearing new clothes. May I ask where you got them?"

Magnus swallowed hard, as if he knew the answer was going to lead to trouble. He could always lie about where he got the clothes, but something tells me he hasn't lied a single day of his life.

"Alexander got them for me," he said softly.

Jonathan's shoulders tensed at the name. "Alec Lightwood bought you clothes?"

He nodded, fidgeting with his fingers under the table, nervously.

This poor guy was so timid. I have a feeling that if he was able to grow up with a real family, he would be one of those people who dripped confidence. Instead, he was like a fidgety small dog who was just waiting for his master to strike him.

You can only hit a dog so many times before he bites you.

"Can you show me the clothes," Jonathan asked. The slight anger he showed was now gone and was replaced once again with his calming smile.

Magnus hesitated before standing up and making his way to a clothes wire, where he hung them to dry after being washed. He had to have washed them in a bucket with soap, because there was not way there was a washing machine in here.

He held them up, showing Jonathan who smiled, looking them over.

"They look nice." He lost his smile, looking angry now. "Burn them."

I frowned at that request. Alec told me that Magnus only had one outfit. What was wrong with him having another? Maybe it was because Alec was the one who gave it to him.

Magnus frowned, holding the clothes to his chest protectively. "What? Why?"

"You got those from the man who murdered our father. Why wouldn't you burn them?"

Magnus looked down at the clothes before looking at Jonathan again saying, "I won't."

I tick formed in the corner of Jonathans jaw, showing his annoyance. That sweet brotherly warmth I felt in the room moments ago was instantly gone, as he got out of his chair.

"You won't? That sounds a lot like you're disobeying an order. Has my kindness made you forget your place? Just because father is no longer here doesn't mean that you suddenly have freedom. You are still a Downworlder and you listen to me. I said burn them."

"Alec gave these to me. They're special to me," Magnus fought back.

"You don't need anything from him. Now get rid of them now or I will do it myself, and believe me, you don't want to see what will happen if I have to do it myself."

Magnus seemed genuinely surprised by the way Jonathan was speaking to him. My guess is that he doesn't do this very often.

Magnus glanced down at the clothes in his hands before looking back at his 'brother'.

"Jonathan..."

"Do it Magnus!"

Magnus closed his eyes tight before the clothes in his hands were engulphed in blue flames. The pain in his eyes were evident as the ash the fabric turned into slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor.

Jonathan looked down at the remains of the clothes before smiling slightly, walking up and placing his hand on Magnus's cheek. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb before moving away to the balcony, looking over at the city below.

"We will mourn our loss for today. Tomorrow we will search the city high and low. I won't stop until Alexander Lightwood is in my custody. He will pay for the crime he committed."

I watched him frowning before glancing at the time. "Jonathan, it's almost time for the bells to be rung. Maybe we should go and leave Magnus to his work."

Jonathan nodded, still looking at the city before turning away and walking back over to us. He pulled off one of his gloves, as he walked, making me raise an eyebrow. Both he and Valentine were adamant about their need to wear gloves around Magnus, so he doesn't taint them.

He stopped in front of Magnus and as quick as lightning, backhanded him in the face with his ungloved hand. I sucked on my teeth as Magnus toppled to the floor.

It must have been one hell of a slap because Jonathan was shaking his hand a bit, as if it stung slightly. He proceeded to put his glove back on before facing away from Magnus.

"Forget about Alec Lightwood, Magnus. I have told you before and I will tell you again. He is nothing but trouble."

With that Jonathan made his way to the hole in the floor, leaving Magnus and I behind. I was shocked that he didn't scream at me to follow him.

I looked down at Magnus on the floor, seeing him wipe blood off the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Are you alright?"

He glanced up at me before getting up, not answering.

"I know where Alec got you those clothes. I was with him when he bought them. Would you like me to get you some to replace the others?"

He shook his head no. "Alec gave those to me. It was my first ever gift."

'Well that's just sad' I thought to myself before heading to the exit. Magnus quickly grabbed my arm, making me stop and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You say you were with Alec when he bought the clothes. Were you with him at the time Valentine was killed? Is he innocent?"

I frowned at that. "Sorry, I wasn't with him around that time. I left him shortly before it happened."

He let me go, his arm dropping to his side in defeat. It was obvious that he was trying to cling onto any possibility that Alec could be innocent. You don't want to find out that the one person who helped you and was nice to you is a murder. Especially not if Alec and he were getting as close as Clary said.

"If it's any consolation, I think he's innocent too."

Those words made Magnus look at me again, hope returning to those green gold eyes.

"Does that mean you won't help Jonathan hunt for him?"

I frowned at that question. Sure, Alec and I were friends and I wanted things to be different this time. The last friend I made, I was forced to murder him in cold blood. There is a chance that I will have to do that again with Alec. Jonathan is my boss now. If he orders me to kill Alec, I may not have a choice in the matter.

I was a soldier above all else.

"If Jonathan says I must then I will. My job is to listen to the head of the Institutes orders."

Magnus's hope died, his shoulders once again slumping in defeat.

I bowed my head slightly to him before turning away and leaving the bell tower, feeling my conscience become ten times heavier with every step I took down the stairs.

At exactly eight am, every Nephilim in town was standing in front of the institute, getting prepared for a manhunt. We were all decked out in gear, making us look like a sea of black. I had a sword strapped to my waist, hoping I wouldn't actually have to use it.

Jonathan walked out of the institute, looking like a vengeful angel that fell from heaven. His white blonde hair was swept back out of his eyes and he wore black gear like everyone else's. He also had a sword at his side that belonged to his father.

He stopped in front of us, scanning us all with his eyes before standing up straight, meaning we should give him our full attention.

"Nephilim of Paris, we have a murderer in our city. He has taken my fathers life and it is only a matter of time before he strikes again. We must liberate his presence before that happens. Check every establishment, every Downworlder home. If he had even glanced at a person, I want them questioned. If you find him, bring him to me alive. I will give him judgment from there."

He divided everyone into groups before having me and a few others move with him down the road. The first place we stopped was the DDS living quarters. It would be stupid of Alec to actually be there, but it was still a place that needed to be checked.

Jonathan had one of his men break open the door, not even bothering to knock. This caused many of the residence to start panicking, backing up against the walls to get out of our way as we came inside.

The leader of the DDS, Luke Garroway made his way down the hall to meet us, Joycelyn and Clary standing behind him. I thought seeing his mother and sister would irritate Jonathan, but the expression on his face was stoic.

"Mother, sister. You didn't come to fathers' funeral yesterday. That was very heartless of you."

Luke stepped in front of them, hiding them from view of him. "What do you want Jonathan?"

Jonathan stood up straight, getting to business. "We are looking for Alec Lightwood. He is under arrest for the murder of my father."

Luke glared at us, but his eyes looked pained. I'm sure he feels terrified for Alec and what's bound to happen to him.

"Alec isn't here. He ran away when he learned that he was being accused of a crime he did not commit."

Jonathan sent Luke a glare of his own. "There is no accusation. Alec was the one who murdered my father. His special made arrow was dug deep in his chest. Who else could it have been? Tell me where he is, or I will be forced to take drastic action."

"We don't know where he went," Clary spoke up, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. They shook angerly from her rage. Her eyes also reflected how she felt. The green color was fierce and hateful.

"While we are on the subject of Alec, why don't you tell everyone what you did to him that day, Jonathan. He told me all about it," Clary spat, making me look at him confused.

Jonathan stayed cool and collected. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clary's glare got even more intense if that was even possible. "You tried to rape him."

Jonathan's eyes got just as intense and angry. "He tells nothing but lies. I would never do something like that, especially not with a man. Maybe you should rethink who you trust."

"I trust him over you any day," she yelled before lifting her fist in the air, going to punch her brother in the face. Luke quickly grabbed her around the waist, stopping her.

"Your men can search this place all they want. Alec is not here. He is no longer in the protection of the DDS."

Jonathan glanced at Clary before looking up at Luke. "Hiding him where you hide all the other Downworlders no doubt. You really think I won't be able to locate them? Just because my father couldn't find your hide out doesn't mean I will not."

With that he snapped his fingers and directed his men to head out. They left the building without checking it, but it was obvious that Alec truly wasn't here. I went to follow them but stopped when someone got a tight grip on my wrist.

I looked down at the petite hand clenching me before looking into Clary's green eyes.

"Alec told me the two of you have become friends. Why are you helping Jonathan hunt for him? Are you planning on killing him?"

I frowned, not liking that she was asking me those kinds of questions. Once again, I was in a spot where I had to pick between friendship and duty. My parents taught me that duty came before all else.

"I will do what is asked of me," was all I said.

Clary's grip loosed before she completely let me go, letting her arm fall to her side. She still looked angry, but those beautiful green eyes also seemed sad by my choice.

"I thought you were different. Alec defended you. He told me you were good. I don't see anything good about you."

Honestly, it stung to hear her say that. I really liked Clary. I really liked Alec. They were both people I wanted to get close to. Friends I wanted to keep. I wanted to be more than just friends with Clary.

Why did I even try to change?

"I'm not different Clary. I'm a Herondale. We are raised to be warriors and follow directions. I'm sorry."

Her fists clenched tighter at her sides, tears filling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too," she said softly.

We stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other before I turned away, going to follow Jonathan and the others.

We checked a few pubs and the werewolf bar that Alec was known to venture into, every once in a while. Jonathan had his goons tare each place apart until it was destroyed. There was no point in it, Alec obviously wasn't hiding here, but Jonathan still made it his job to torture the Downworlders who owned the places.

Finally, we got to the bakery Alec liked to visit often. It was a mundane establishment, so I highly doubt he would risk endangering these people to hide here.

"These are mundanes Jonathan, Alec wouldn't hide here," I voiced my opinion, making him roll his eyes at me.

"That's what he wants you to think," he growled before going inside. His men followed him, and I sighed before going with them.

Usually an old man accompanied the front desk, but today it was a handsome young man who looked about our age. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a dimpled smile I'm sure all the girls fell for.

He lost that smile though when he noticed the tense atmosphere surrounding Jonathan. He really was an intimidating person to be around. Especially when you're mundane.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Jonathan held up a wanted poster with Alec's face on it. "Do you know who this is?"

The boy nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, that is Alec Lightwood. He and I dance together a lot at the pub. Why are you looking for him?"

Jonathan's shoulders stiffened at the mention of Alec dancing with the guy. His jaw clenched irritably.

"You've danced with him?"

He nodded hesitantly, also being a little weary of Jonathans irritability.

Jonathan glared at him before calming down, going back to his stoic face expression. He turned to his soldiers saying, "I feel he may have information on Alec's whereabouts. Take him to the questioning house in town and make him talk. Do whatever is necessary."

My eyes widened in shock. "Jonathan, he is a mundane. You couldn't possibly be suggesting that we torture him?"

"That's exactly what I'm proposing," he said nodding.

Even the others looked hesitant about following the order. Our job was to protect mundanes, not torture them. Doing this goes against everything Nephilim stand for.

Still, I could hear my fathers voice in the back of my head saying: Sometimes for the greater good, dreadful things need to happen. Sometimes mundanes get hurt in the process.

Was this for the greater good? All he said is that Alec and he danced a couple times. How was that enough to take him in for questioning?

The two other Nephilim seemed to make their choice. They made their way around the desk and grabbed the boy by the arms. He looked terrified as they dragged him out of the bakery. I watched them take him, hearing his yells of fear and confusion fade as they got further away.

I quickly turned to Jonathan frowning. "That boy did nothing wrong."

"He was involved with Alec. That's crime enough."

Then I should be arrested too.

The thought formed in my head, but I didn't voice it out loud. Instead, I stood in silence as Jonathan walked passed me, leaving the store. I clenched my hands at my side for a moment, before unclenching them and following them outside.

A young Shadowhunter girl named Holly ran down the street toward us, calling out to Jonathan. She obviously had a crush on him. She was always trying to impress him and every time she looked at him, her eyes practically had hearts in them.

I don't think Jonathan even knows her name.

He turned toward her, waiting for her to stop in front of him. When she did, she leaned over trying to catch her breath. A Nephilim who gets easily winded was a useless Nephilim. That's what my grandmother used to tell me anyway.

She stood up straight, looking excited as she smiled up at Jonathan. "Sir, I got some information about Alec Lightwood. There was news of him being spotted at an old antique store ran by vampires. It's at the edge of town."

If she was expecting him to praise her, she would be very disappointed. He didn't say a word to her as he took fast strides down the road. She watched him before looking at me pouting. "I thought that would have made him happy."

"That's a tall order to fill," I sighed before running after him. To my relief, she did not follow us.

We stopped at an old wooden building with white paint peeling off it. A sign on the front door said 'Santiago's antiques'. Holly said it was ran by vampires, and Raphael Santiago was the head vampire of Paris. He was the one who kept all the others in line.

Jonathan stormed through the door and I followed getting a bad feeling about this. The shop was covered in long tables with trinkets scattered all over them. Some looked beyond valuable, while others just looked like junk.

The air around us immediately got stiff as the vampires sensed our presence. Every vampire in town lived at this place, in the rooms above the shop. That's where most of the vampires had to be, because only three occupied the shop.

The first one to catch my eye was a beautiful Asian girl with long black hair. She wore a tight black dress and boots that had a heel as sharp as her fangs. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned on the front desk, glaring at us.

Next, there was a tall dark-skinned man with long dreadlocks falling down his back, some hanging over his shoulder. He was wearing a black tang top, leather pants, and a leather jacket, the sleeves cutting off at the elbow.

Finally, my eyes landed on the vampire behind the desk. Anger radiated off him at the sight of Jonathan and myself. He was Hispanic, with dark black hair, dark brown hateful eyes, and a permanent scowl on his face.

He was dressed normally with a long sleeved white shirt and some dark jeans. His hands were pressed flat against the table, but I could see his clawed nailed digging into the wood in irritation.

"What do you want Nephilim? This is a Downworlder or Mundane establishment only. No Shadowhunters allowed. Tell me your business and get out."

Jonathan wasn't phased by the vampires' anger. He leaned against on of the tables, looking around the place before looking at the guy in the middle.

"I'm looking for someone named Alec Lightwood. There was word that he was spotted in this shop not too long ago. If you are hiding him, Raphael, I suggest you give him up at once."

The boy and girl beside Raphael glared at Jonathan hatefully, but Raphael himself kept a cool head.

"I don't get involved with the DDS. Even if they claim to help Downworlders, they are still made up of ex Nephilim and I trust you as far as I can throw you."

"Guess you don't mind me checking upstairs then," Jonathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raphael clenched his jaw at that. "Actually, I do mind. All the vampires of Paris are up there sleeping. Do you really want me to wake them all up after just falling asleep? Nothing is worse than a cranky vampire. Also, the sun is up. If we let you check the place, we would have to go outside to be out of your way and that won't be happening while the sun is up. Come back tonight and you can check it all you want."

He made a very good point. Vampires are tricky creatures they know how to get around things like this. Even so, Alec could have betted on that. He could be up there hiding with the vampires, knowing that by accord law, we can't make the vampires go outside while the sun is up.

Jonathan seemed to come to the same conclusion because he said behind clenched teeth, "All the more reason for me to think he is here."

Raphael shook his head frowning. "I only care for my own kind. Why would I risk getting in trouble with Nephilim to protect any other? Leave this place and come back tonight if you still don't find him by sundown. I guarantee that while you are here badgering me, he is closer to getting out of town."

Jonathan clenched his jaw irritably before turning around and walking out of the shop. I watched him go before looking back at the vampires. "Why aren't the three of you sleeping," I asked out of curiosity.

Raphael shrugged. "Some of us have to make a living."

I nodded in understanding, a small smile quirking up the side of my mouth. This guy was interesting for a vampire. He spoke his mind and cared deeply for his people. You don't see a lot of Nephilim like that.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your business," I said bowing my head slightly, before making my way outside. I shut the door behind me before turning to Jonathan, who was looking up at the top floor of the building glaring.

"I know he's up there. Alec insults me by hiding at such an obvious place. Thinking the vampire accords would keep him safe. He's going to get a huge wake up call."

His words caused me to frown. "What are you planning to do? We can't search the place until the sun goes down. That won't be for several hours now."

"Yes, and he will be long gone before that happens."

I looked back up at the building before looking back at him. "Set up guards around the building then. I will stay and watch over the place while you keep looking for Alec. If I see him trying to escape, I will bring him to Notre Dame at once."

Jonathan glanced over at me, his face stoic again. "Do you really think I don't know about he friendship the two of you have gained? You went with him to get those clothes for Magnus. You are the one who's been letting him into the institute to see Magnus. Why wouldn't you let him escape out of this building and not tell me? No, I don't trust you to make that call."

"My relationship with Alec and my job are two different things. I never let friendships hinder my job performance."

Jonathan seemed to ponder that for a moment before putting his hands behind his back.

"Prove your loyalty to me."

I frowned at that. "Excuse me?"

He pointed to the building. "Place a heat rune on that building and burn it down."

My eyes widened in horror. "Jonathan, you know I can't do that. It's against the accords. Every vampire in town is in there. They will all die and even if they manage to get out of the house, the sun will still burn them."

"They are hiding a fugitive, Jace. These vermin need to be made examples of. Burn the place down now. That is an order and it's your job to obey my orders."

I clenched my fists at my side. "Those Vampires are innocent. They didn't do anything wrong. Just like the mundane you had dragged out of his family business. He was an innocent man that you sent to be tortured. What is the matter with you? Why are you so obsessed with getting Alec? Does this even have anything to do with your father's death?"

Jonathan's glare on me was hard and cold before he made his way over to the building. He pulled out his Steele and pressed it hard against the warped wood, before drawing the rune for heat onto it. I ran at him, tackling him onto the ground to stop him, but it was too late. In only moments, the entire building burst into flames.

The agonizing screams cut through me like a knife. I wanted to bust in there and save every one of them, but I couldn't. It was a bright sunny day outside. The moment's those vampires stepped out of the building, the sun would still be burning them. There was no escape for them.

Black smoke seeped out of the windows as the flames grew taller. The groups of screaming I heard moments ago were now a few whimpers of pain and agony.

The back door of the building swinging open caught my eye, someone crawling out of the building and hunching over on the ground, coughing up smoke and ash. The sun didn't burn him as he held onto his stomach, trying to gain air through his smoke clogged lungs.

His white skin darkened with soot.

His black hair covered in white ash.

Alec Lightwood.


	8. What Makes a Man?

The Warlock of Notre Dame: Chapter Seven - What Makes a Man?

Alec POV Five Minutes Before Fire: "I must be losing my mind. The fact that I'm letting you even step foot in my shop right now is absolutely bonkers!" Raphael groaned, pacing around his antique store while rubbing his temples.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now. My being here puts you and every vampire in Paris in danger. I wouldn't have come unless it was a dire emergency. The Nephilim can't check your store during the day. That will give me time to lay low and leave by sundown."

Raphael dropped his hand to his side, glaring at me. "Do you really think they won't know you're here? If you thought of this plan, I'm sure there are more who will think as you do. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

He was right. There was a chance at least one Nephilim will consider that I'm hiding in here. Even if they did though, there would be nothing they could do about it. It was against accord law to force the vampires into the sunlight. There is no viable way for Jonathan to check this place until nightfall.

Eliot peeked out of the blinds hanging over the door window, and he frowned. "I see figures in black approaching. They may be Nephilim."

Raphael groaned before shooting another glare in my direction. "Fine, head upstairs and don't make a sound. All the Paris vampires are up there sleeping. If you wake them up, they may just kill you themselves."

I nodded in understanding before running up the stairs, not going all the way up them. It was foolish of me to stand at the top of the stairs, but I couldn't help but listen in.

The bell for the store jingled, signifying that someone had entered the shop. I held my breath, hoping it wasn't Jonathan Morgenstern. Raphael was the first to speak to the guests.

"What do you want Nephilim? This is a Downworlder or Mundane establishment only. No Shadowhunters allowed. Tell me your business and get out."

There was a moment of silence before Jonathans voice answered him. The sound of it sent cold chills up my spine. He was all the way downstairs, but it still felt like he was pinning me to the wall, whispering things in my ear.

"I'm looking for someone named Alec Lightwood. There was word that he was spotted in this shop not too long ago. If you are holding him, Raphael, I suggest you give him up at once."

How were they able to find me so fast? Did someone really see me walk in here? I thought I was being so careful.

Raphael was fast to respond. "I don't get involved with the DDS. Even if they claim to help Downworlders, they are still made up of ex Nephilim and I trust you as far as I can throw you."

He meant that too. The fact that he was helping me at all was shocking. Raphael made it plainly obvious how much he distrusts the DDS. Every time we try to help him or any other vampire, they always brush us off. They have too much pride.

"Guess you don't mind me checking upstairs then," Jonathan inquired, making me tense up.

"Actually, I do mind. All the vampires of Paris are up there sleeping. Do you really want me to wake them all up after just falling asleep? Nothing is worse than a cranky vampire. Also, the sun is up. If we let you check the place, we would have to go outside to be out of your way, and that won't be happening while the sun is up. Come back tonight and you can check it all you want."

"All the more reason to think he is here," Jonathan seethed, making me tense up more, leaning against the wall.

"I only care about my own kind. Why would I risk getting in trouble with Nephilim to protect any other? Leave this place and come back tonight if you still don't find him by sundown. I guarantee that while you are here, badgering me, he is closer to getting out of town."

Guilt started to eat away at me now. Raphael was risking a lot keeping me from Jonathan and the other Nephilim. He would get locked up or worse for this if he is found out. He could lose everything, including his life.

Maybe I shouldn't have come here after all.

The sound of the door bell pulled me out of my pity party, making me wonder if Jonathan had left. Jace's voice hit my ears, making me relax a bit.

"Why aren't the three of you sleeping?"

"Some of us have to make a living," Raphael answered back simply.

Silence spread across the room for a moment before Jace said, "I'm sorry to have disturbed your business."

I stood up, putting my hand on the wall and looking down the stairs. Maybe I could catch Jace and have him help me escape. He said we were friends, so maybe he would help me over Jonathan.

 _He didn't hesitate to kill his other friend._

A voice whispered in my head, making me stop half way down the stairs. That's right. Jace chose duty over friendship before. What was stopping him from doing it again? He knew the other guy a lot longer than me, and he still killed him. He has only known me for a few days and we have only had one or two conversations.

There is no way he would be on my side.

Raphael climbed up the stairs, looking at me irritably. "Well, it didn't take them long to get here. You couldn't have been more careful?"

"I thought I was being careful" I sighed, going back up the rest of the stairs. He followed me before leaning on the wall of the hall. The hallway we were in stretched on for what felt like forever. There were enough bedrooms to hold every vampire in Paris, so of course it had to be spacious.

"The moment they get off my property, I want you to leave. You are a danger to my people and I can't have the ones I care about getting hurt over a Nephilim."

As he said that, one of the bedroom doors opened and a boy with scrappy brown hair walked out, wearing a red T-shirt with a faded superhero symbol on it, and black pajama pants. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before he pouted at Raphael.

"Raphe, you promised you would actually come to bed with me for once. Lily and Eliot can handle the shop without you," he groaned tiredly.

Once he was done rubbing his eyes, he looked at me seeming surprised. "What is a member of the DDS doing here?"

"He's just leaving. Go back to sleep Simon. I'll be there in a minute."

Simon watched me for a moment before smiling slightly, walking up to Raphael. "Are you helping him, Raphael?"

"No," he said simply.

Simon smiled sweetly at him. "You're already helping him, why send him away now?"

"Because he is endangering my people Simon." He frowned, glancing away. "He's endangering you."

His concern for the boy in front of him surprised me. Yeah, Raphael is known for caring about his clan, but this seems like a whole other kind of relationship. As if to prove me right, Simon grabbed Raphael's hand and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to worry about us. If helping Alec is the right thing to do, then we should do it. There is plenty of room for him to stay here. At least until sundown. He will be gone by then and everything will be okay."

Raphael looked into his eyes, entwining their fingers and frowning. "You don't know if everything will be alright. Something could go wrong."

Watching them together like this made my heart ache for Magnus. We haven't known each other for very long, but it seems the more I think about him, the more I miss him. It's as if he left an imprint on my heart. I wish I didn't have to leave Paris without him. Does he think I murdered Valentine as well?

I hope he doesn't.

The sound of screaming came from downstairs, making all three of us flinch. Simon went to head toward the stairs, but Raphael grabbed his arm stopping him. I went instead, gasping when I saw flames licking the floor at the bottom of the stairs. The entire bottom floor was covered in fire. The screams of Elliot and Lily were now silenced, meaning they had turned to dust.

Raphael stood next to me, cursing. "I knew that Nephilim was crazy. He's sentencing us all to death."

I looked at him, my eyes wide with horror. This was all my fault. I brought this upon the vampires.

"What do we do? Even if all you vampires get outside, the sun will burn you alive. There's no way to escape. Do you have an underground tunnel to take or something?"

Raphael shook his head no, clenching his fists at his sides. The flames were spreading fast, already starting to make their way up the stairs. He looked at me, a fierceness in his eyes that I have never seen in another person before.

"There is no way out for me and the other vampires. You and Simon can though. He is a Daylighter, so the sun will not kill him. Both of you need to go to the back door and escape.

Simon frowned, moving over to Raphael and grabbing his hands, squeezing them tightly.

"No, I refuse to go. If you can't be saved, I don't want to be saved either."

Raphael glared at him. "We don't have time to argue over this Simon. Either the flames or sun will burn me alive. There is no saving me and the others. You have a chance to keep living, so take it. I'm old Simon. You are still young. There is so much for you to live for."

Tears trailed down Simons' cheeks as he shook his head no. "I have nothing to live for if I don't have you. There is no way I'm leaving you."

He wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck, holding him tight. "If you burn, then I burn too. We were made to be together. Nothing else matters."

I expected Raphael to shove Simon away and keep trying to convince him to leave, but to my surprise, he wrapped his arms tightly around Simon's waist.

He hid his face in Simon's shoulder, his own shoulders shaking as tears stung at his eyes. Simon held him tighter, rubbing his head gently.

"I couldn't protect them after all," Raphael cried softly.

Simon shushed him, still rubbing his head. "You did what you thought was right. No one blames you."

Raphael held him tighter and Simon did the same, looking at me over his shoulder intensely. His eyes were telling me to get moving. My body wouldn't budge. The guilt was eating away at me like the flames engulfing the staircase.

These people who loved each other so deeply were going to die. Simon loved him enough to die with him. All the vampires in Paris were going to be burned alive and it was all my fault. I brought this upon them.

 _If you die here, their sacrifice will have been for nothing!_

The voice in my head was practically screaming and I clenched my teeth tight before finally moving. I ran into the room I was using, quickly grabbing my bow, an arrow and a long rope. I tied the rope to the arrow before making my way back to the stairs.

Simon and Raphael were still holding onto each other, whispering I love you to each other and not paying me any mind. A part of me was glad that the other vampires were asleep. They would turn to dust in their sleep, never even knowing what happened. There would be pain from the flames at first, but their deaths should come fast. They won't suffer for long.

I placed my arrow on the bow before pulling it back and shooting it off. It dug into a pillar on the ceiling and I pulled on the rope, making sure it was stuck good. Taking a deep breath, I held on tight to the rope and swung on it just as the flames reached the top floor.

I swung to the bottom floor, looking around for a spot where the flames weren't touching. Luck was on my side, because the doorway leading to the back barely had flames around it. There was a lot of smoke in that direction though, meaning it will be hard to see where I am going, not to mention breathe.

I let go of the rope, landing on the ground. As my feet planted, the sound of Simon crying out in agonizing pain made my ears ring. Raphael stayed silent, most likely screaming on the inside. He wasn't one for showing weakness.

His screams soon ended and a whole choir of screams took its place. The flames must have reached the bedrooms and was slowly killing the vampires.

Tears stung at my eyes and I forced my legs into a run. The black smoke in the back room was so thick, I couldn't see anything around me. I remember that the door is straight ahead, all I had to do is walk straight.

Coughing, I forced myself through the smog, choking and gasping for much needed oxygen. Just when I thought my lungs were going to collapse on themselves, I kicked forward, hitting my foot against the back door and forcing it open.

My knees gave out on me, making me hit the floor hard. I wasn't going to give in though. Using all the energy I had left, I dragged myself through the door, crawling outside and immediately feeling relief when clean air filled my lungs.

I coughed out smoke and ash, looking down at the ground. My hands were covered in soot, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

The screams had subsided now. All I could hear was the cracking of the wood that made up the building. It was falling into itself, meaning the building was on the verge of collapsing.

"I finally found you!"

My eyes widened in horror at the cold sound of Jonathan's voice. Panic filled me as I looked over my shoulder, seeing Jonathan Morgenstern standing ten feet away from me, a wicked smile on his face. There was a crazed look in his eyes that made the chills take over my body once again.

Jace was standing next to him, looking completely stunned that I was here. Had he started the fire? No, I don't think Jace would do something so cruel. I glanced down at Jonathan's hand, seeing he was holding a Steele. It had to be him.

He started making his way toward me in fast strides. The panic inside me took over my body and I tried to crawl away, my nails digging deep into the dirt. My body was still too weak to stand up. I needed my legs to work! I needed to get away from him!

A hand quickly grabbed around my ankle, yanking me hard and dragging me backward. I screamed, digging my nails deeper in the dirt, trying to stay in place, but failed. My fingers dug up the dirt as I was pulled in front of Jonathan.

Jonathan fell on his knees on top of me, smirking wickedly as he pulled out a sword and pressed it against my neck. I shook in terror, not liking him being on top of me. All I could see is him in that alleyway, kissing me hard and forcing me against the wall.

 _Come on Alec. You are stronger than this. You can beat this guy easy if you just get up and fight!_

That was the thing though, I couldn't get up and fight. Breathing in all that smoke weakened me. Besides that, something about this guy made my bones feel like liquid. He scared me in a way I didn't think possible. Clary and Magnus had told me he was a sweet guy. They said besides Valentines influence, he's harmless.

There was nothing harmless about this man. He was terrifying. He was a monster! A Monster who wanted me, no matter what the cost. He killed his father just to have me!

"There is nowhere for you to go Alec," he gloated, smirking wickedly. "Face what you have done and receive judgment."

I struggled underneath him, trying to escape his hold. "We both know I was not the one who killed your father. You had to have used the arrow I shot into the alley wall. You framed me."

Jonathan glared down at me before moving as quick as lightning, clenching my throat tight, choking me. I gasped for breath, grabbing his hand with my dirt covered fingers, trying to claw it off my throat.

"You have some nerve making up lies!"

He leaned forward so close, his mouth was bye my ear. "Stop playing this game Alec. The vampires have already been sacrificed because of your selfishness. Stop teasing me and just accept me. You know you want me as much as I want you."

I clenched my teeth, glaring up at him with all the hate I could muster.

"I rather die then ever be with you."

To my utter surprise, Jonathans eyes looked pained at my rejection. It only lasted a moment though before that crazed look returned, now mixed with rage.

"That can be arranged," he growled before lifting his sword high, going to jab it in my chest.

I closed my eyes tight, bracing myself for the pain, but none came. When I opened my eyes again, Jonathan was no longer sitting on top of me. He was on his feet, fighting with Jace who was trying to pull the sword out of his grip.

The fact the Jace was fighting him off shocked me more than anything else. What was he doing? Jonathan was his boss. It was his duty to listen to him. Jace always did what his duty demanded of him, even if it meant killing his only friend.

"What are you doing," Jonathan yelled, trying to shove Jace back, but he was evenly matched in strength. "You're the head guard of the Notre Dame institute! Your job is to do what I say. Why are you fighting me?"

Jace clenched his teeth, shoving Jonathan back before pulling his own sword out of it's holster.

"It may be my job to listen to you, but it's become clear that you've become corrupted. I don't know what triggered this change in you, but it has affected the way you perform your job. Does this even really have anything to do with your father?"

"Questioning me is not part of your job. Your job is to listen to me and do what I say no matter what. Alec is guilty of killing my father and he needs to be punished."

Jonathan charged at him and Jace swung his sword, making metal clash. "Clary mentioned something about you trying to assault Alec. I left you alone with him and suddenly the world around us fell apart."

Jonathan pulled back his sword before slamming it back down again. Jace twirled around, once again stopping his sword with his own.

"You would believe my idiotic sister over me? She resorted to helping filthy Downworlders. Her credibility is none."

Jace glared at that. "Your so called 'brother' is a Downworlder. You claim to hate them so much, yet you love him. Why is Magnus the exception?"

"Magnus isn't like the rest of them. He was raised by my father. He was saved from the filth of Downworld."

"Yet you say he is tainted. You and Valentine wear gloves when you touch him because you are afraid he's somehow toxic. That's not something you do with family."

That's right. Jonathan and Valentine were the ones who convinced Magnus that he shouldn't be touched. They were the ones who tore him down and made him feel worthless. Valentine did anyway. Magnus did nothing but praise how much of a great brother Jonathan is. Something tells me that he doesn't know the difference between an abusive relationship and a normal one. Jonathan liking Magnus doesn't mean he treats him with respect.

I glared up at Jonathan, rage suddenly filling me. Magnus didn't deserve to be treated like dirt. I didn't deserve it either. He thought he could just hold us under his thumb and make us fear him. I can't leave Paris and leave Magnus alone to deal with this.

Coughing slightly, I pushed myself up on my feet, trying to stay on them but they were still shaky from trying to escape the burning building. "Magnus and I aren't your possessions. You can't just treat us like objects."

Jonathan turned his glare to me, clenching his sword tightly in his hand. "I don't treat you like objects. Magnus is my brother. As for you, you're the one who started all of this."

"I've never even spoken to you before!"

"Liar!" He screamed back before running at me so fast, I didn't even have time to blink. He lifted his sword high to stab me in the chest, but before he could, Jace moved in front of me. My eyes widened in horror as the edge of the blade stuck out of Jace's back.

A breathless gasp escaped Jace's mouth as he fell to his knees, the sword stuck in his chest. Blood slipped passed his lips and trailed down his chin as he looked down at the ground. I quickly fell to my knees next to him, putting my hand on his back as gently as possible.

"Jace! Jace why did you do that?!"

He opened his mouth to speak but all he could manage was to cough up blood. "Don't speak. Hang on, you will be okay."

I couldn't promise that he would be okay. He had a sword sticking out of his chest. It barely missed his heart. Who knows if it punctured any other arteries. He needed medical attention immediately.

"You really are a fool," Jonathan hissed, glaring down at him.

I sent him a glare back, hating this man more every second. Assaulting me, killing his father, burning the vampires alive and now stabbing Jace. He truly was a monster.

"Jonathan! What happened to the Antique shop?!" A group of Nephilim came running, most likely seeing the smoke rise from town. They stopped running, looking down at Jace gasping.

"What happened to Jace," Hodge Starkweather asked, going to walk over to him, but Jonathan held out his hand to stop him. I could see the wheels in his head turning before he looked at the others, his face stricken in fear and grief.

"It seems taking my father from me wasn't enough! Alec Lightwood stole my father's sword from me and stabbed Jace in the chest. He barely missed his heart."

The cold looks I got from the other Nephilim was chilling. Jonathan was lying. There is no way I would ever hurt someone like that. They don't know that though. In their minds, I am a murderer already. What's one more body count? Nothing I say to them will convince them.

"Jace… I need to get you out of here," I whispered to him, putting his arm around my neck. "I'm not strong enough to carry you, so I'm going to need you to help me out a bit, okay?"

He managed a nod before standing up on shaky legs. Seeing us, the other Nephilim pulled out their weapons, ready keep me here even if it kills me. I cursed, wondering how I could possibly get out of this with Jace.

As if the heavens were on my side for once, the burning building finally gave into itself, making it topple down in our direction. I backed up quickly, barely missing being crushed by scorching wooden planks.

I could hear Jonathan curse from the other side of the flames dividing us. He was screaming at his men to get to us, but there was no way from them to go around the fire. I took a moment to breathe before turning away from the flames, practically dragging Jace as I ran away from the previous home of the Paris Vampires.

We got two blocks away before Jace's legs gave out, no longer able to run. Cursing lowly to myself, I pulled him into a small barn where horses were being held. I laid him in a pile of hay, cringing at all the blood caking his shirt. He sure lost a lot of it.

He's about to lose more.

"Jace, I need to pull the sword out. Please bear with me for a moment, okay?"

I stuffed a cloth in his mouth before he could answer. This was going to hurt, and I didn't need him screaming out and giving away our hiding spot.

"Breathe in through your nose," I directed before slowly pulling the sword out of his chest. Jace's cries of pain were muffled by the cloth in his mouth. His teeth clenched on it as he seethed and breathed as I directed.

I tore off one of my sweater sleeves before pressing it to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. There was no way it was going to work. I pressed it there for three seconds and it was already soaked. Frustrated, I pulled the cloth out of his mouth, glaring down at him.

"Why would you do that? Jonathan won't stop until he either has me or kills me. Your sacrifice won't change anything, so why do it? You lost your job, credibility, and possibly your life. Why?"

Jace took a couple shaky breathes before looking up at me, smirking like the cheeky bastard he was. "Because, the best relationships… are the ones you have to fight for."

I stared at him stunned. That was the same thing he said about my relationship with Magnus. Tears stung at my eyes, but I refused to let them escape. Jace didn't need me crying like a baby right now. He needed healing.

"You'll bleed out if we don't get you some help. We need to see Magnus." I said, pulling a piece of paper and a Steele out of my boot. Jace frowned at that. "that means going to Notre Dame. Jonathan will be expecting you to go to Magnus for help. We can't risk it."

"I can't let you die Jace. Friends don't let their friends bleed out after being stabbed by them. We need Magnus's magic to heal you." I frowned, looking out the stable window. The sun was beginning to set, meaning it would either be the best time to see Magnus, or the worst.

"It's not just healing you. I need to convince Magnus to go with me. There is no way I can just leave him here with someone like Jonathan. He needs to learn what freedom feels like. What real love feels like."

Jace raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you confessing to being in love with Magnus."

My face flushed as I began writing on the parchment. "That's none of your concern, stop talking and conserve your energy. We will need all your strength to walk to the Institute."

"Who are you sending that fire message to," he asked, ignoring my orders to be silent.

"I'm sending this to Clary. I'm going to need help getting you up to the bell tower. She still has her marks, so she's allowed to enter the institute. She's the only person I can think of who will risk being caught with me."

He nodded, not saying another word. I was thankful for that as I placed the burn rune on the paper and watched it burn. A lump formed in my throat as I watched the flames, thinking of Raphael, Simon and all the vampires of Paris. They were all gone because I was foolish enough to think I would be safe with them.

I closed my eyes for a moment, before taking a soothing breath, standing up.

"Come on, we need to get to Magnus."


	9. Magnus's Choice

The Warlock of Notre Dame Chapter Eight: Magnus's choice.

Magnus Pov- "How long do you think he's going to keep cleaning that bell? He's been wiping down the same one for the past hour," Ragnor's voice hit my ears but I ignored him. I couldn't focus on anything else but my worry for Alec.

There was so much spinning around in my head. Alec possibly killed Master Valentine, Jonathan was determined to kill Alec, and worst of all, half of Paris was currently on fire.

It started with the Antique store at the end of town that holds all the Vampires of Paris. I was standing at the Balcony looking out for Alec, when suddenly smoke rose up into the sky. Terrified that Alec could be in danger, I got on the roof of the cathedral to see where it was coming from. The building ended up falling in on itself, and by time the fire was out, there was only ash and the dust from the vampire's bodies left behind.

An hour later, the werewolf bar in the middle of town was the next to be caught on fire. One after another, every Downworlder establishment in Paris was set ablaze. The sun had set by now but the flames illuminating outside made it feel like it was still sundown.

I can't help but freak out by all of this. What was Jonathan doing to the city? Was Alec hiding in any of those buildings? What if he was dead?

No! I can't even think about the possibility that Alec could be dead. I refuse to even consider it. He is the strongest person I have ever met. Alec might be far from Paris by now, and I was just making myself sick with worry over nothing.

The thought of Alec leaving Paris hurt almost as much as the thought of him being dead. We haven't known each other very long, but I already can't imagine my life without him. He makes me feel things I have never felt before. He gives me a sense of confidence that I'm not ready to lose yet.

"Do you regret not going with him," Catarina asked softly. She was sitting on the edge of the balcony, looking out at the flames of Paris. I stopped cleaning the already spotless bell and glanced at her frowning. She hasn't said anything since the fires started.

Ragnor had done nothing but talk since they started. Speaking all the doubts I had in my head out loud, making them ten times worse. 'Alec has to be dead by now', 'Jonathan won't stop until he has him', 'maybe you should give up hope'.

The only reason I started washing the bells is because I couldn't stand Ragnors words any longer. I had to distract myself with something. Anything.

Catarina looked back at me when I didn't answer her question. I sighed, dropping the cloth that was in my hand before I walked over to the balcony, sitting next to her.

"Do I regret letting Alec go without me… yes, of course. That doesn't change the fact that I'm not safe out there."

She frowned, leaning toward me and putting her hand on top of mine. "You aren't safe here either Magnus. Being Jonathans 'brother' doesn't change the fact that you are a Downworlder. He could turn on you at any point in time. Why torture yourself staying here when you could go find Alec and be with him?"

I looked down at my feet, squeezing Catarina's hand in mine. "I've always been here Cat. This bell tower is all I have ever known. Jonathan, Valentine, and this institute is all I have ever known. What if I leave and something goes wrong? I'm a warlock. There are people out there who want me dead, right? I don't know how to fight with Magic and I can't just expect Alec to protect me. Besides that, Alec is the one who needs protecting and I can't do it."

"You said so yourself that Alec gave you confidence. Maybe being with him will help you learn about yourself and your magic. Staying here will only stall that growth."

Ragnor snorted at that. "Growth? The fact that he's still sitting here proves that there hasn't been any 'growth'. He's still the Nephilim's scared little pet. Being with Alec isn't going to change any of that. It's just him going to a new master."

Catarina glared at him. "Alec is different from Jonathan and Valentine. He treats Magnus like a person, not a low life. If he goes with Alec, then he can actually learn to be happy."

"Can you both stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

They both looked at me frowning and I ignored them, looking out the window. No matter where you looked, there was fire. I never noticed how many Downworlder owned buildings there were in Paris. It's seems like they are all gone now.

What were you thinking Jonathan?

A loud clunking sound pulled me out of my thoughts, making me look back inside and all around me. "Did you guys hear something," I asked, looking at Catarina and Ragnor. They both nodded, Catarina standing on her feet.

"It came from the stairs that lead up to the bell tower."

Could it be Jonathan coming to inform me on how the search is going? No. He doesn't usually make noise when he climbs the stairs.

Another thud echoed in the room making me jump in surprise. "Someone is coming up the stairs… or should I say being dragged up the stairs."

The thought of that made me panic. What if Jonathan really did kill Alec, and was now dragging his body up here to show me? Would he do something like that? I would normally think no, but with the way he has been acting lately… I don't know anymore.

Silently making my way to the secret entrance, I made blue fire surround my hand, hoping it would be enough to defend myself if it happened to be an enemy. The door built into the floor was flung open, making it slam against the wood boards. I cringed at that but didn't lower my guard as I prepared for the intruder's arrival.

The first thing I saw was a toff of blonde hair, making me lower my flaming hand slightly in confusion. The body the hair was connected to was flung into the room and it hit the ground hard, completely unmoving.

It took me a moment to realize it was Jace Herondale, the head guard of the institute. Why was he out cold in my bedroom? How did he even get up here?

As if to answer my question, another body popped up out the door, this time moving on its own. It belonged to a short girl with long curly orange hair and white creamy skin. She rubbed her wrist scowling before glaring at Jace.

"Did you really have to pass out while on the stairs? You only had a few more steps, lazy ass."

She climbed the rest of the way into the room and I wanted to ask her what was going on but was struck speechless when a familiar voice hit my ears.

"He's injured Clary, give him some slack."

Alec made his way into the room and my heart pounded in my chest at the very sight of him. Relief flooded over me the instant he turned toward me, his blue eyes practically glowing. The blue flames surrounding my hand vanished as I threw myself at Alec, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

Alec held me back tightly, hiding his face in my shoulder as he squeezed me. I wanted to hold him for forever, but I forced myself to pull back, and cup his face in my hands instead. I looked him over, making sure there were no injuries on his body.

"I'm so relieved that you're okay Alec. Jonathan told me he was planning on killing you and I couldn't stop worrying about you. What are you doing here? You should be out of Paris by now. Notre Dame is far from safe for you right now."

Alec searched my face before looking in my eyes. He looked like he had something to say but decided against it as he pulled out of my arms and grabbed my hand.

"Magnus, you and I will talk about everything I promise, but right now I need your help." He looked down at Jace who was still out cold on the floor. Blood caked his body and his usually golden skin was sickly pale.

"What happened to him?"

The girl sat down next to him, pulling his head onto her lap so he wasn't on the dirty floor. Alec watched them before looking at me again. "I was hiding in the Antique store at the edge of town. Jonathan had a hunch that I was using the vampires to hide me, so he caught it on fire. All the vampires of Paris are now gone. I was the only one who escaped the house. Jonathan caught me, and he tried to kill me, but Jace got in his way and was stabbed instead."

I frowned looking back down at Jace. Jonathan said he wanted revenge for our father, but would he really go that far? Killing innocent vampires and then stabbing his own friend. Jonathan told me once while we were eating together that he thought of Jace as a close friend. It's not like he has a lot of them.

"Magnus. I need you to save Jace. The only reason he got stabbed was because he was saving me from getting killed. There's no way he can die from this so please… I'm begging you."

I bit my lip, looking away from him. I've never used my healing powers without permission from Master before. Jonathan would be the one I would ask but seeing as he is the one who injured Jace, there is no way I can ask him.

He would die though if I didn't do something.

"Magnus please. Please save him," Alec begged, reaching out and grabbing both my hands. He squeezed them tightly and I looked down at them, feeling uneasy. What would be the harm of using my magic to save Jace? It's better than letting him bleed out in my room, right?

Alec was begging me to do it. I already told myself that if it was choosing between Jonathan and Alec, I would always choose Alec. That includes who I use my magic for.

I squeezed Alec's hands back before letting them go. "Take him over to my bed," I commanded, pointing to the blanket and pillow laying a little bit away on the floor.

Alec nodded before looking at the girl. "Help me take him over there, Clary." She nodded and grabbed one of Jace's arms, helping him pull Jace over to the bed.

"You're seriously going to heal him? What would Jonathan do if he found out," Ragnor asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I frowned looking over at him. He was right. If Jonathan comes up here while I'm healing Jace, not only will he hurt Alec, he might hurt me as well for betraying him.

Catarina smiled at me, putting her hand on my arm. "Don't listen to him. Warlocks were made to save peoples lives. That's why we have healing magic in the first place. I believe in you. Go save him for Alec."

I took a calming breath before nodding and going over to the bed. Luckily, Jace wasn't bleeding anymore, so he wasn't making a mess on my bed. It would be hard to hide that from Jonathan when he does eventually come up here.

"I'm going to need silence. I need complete concentration if I'm going to do this properly," I informed them. Alec sat on the floor next to me, his blue eyes intense and determined, as if they were telling me that I could do it.

Just the look in his eyes filled me with confidence. The nerves left me as my hand glowed blue and I pressed them on top of Jace's chest. The flood of power going through his body caused Jace to scream, but Clary held him down, putting a cloth in his mouth for him to bite onto.

I ignored his screams, focusing all my energy on stitching his wound closed. It was deep, going all the way through his stomach and back. A lung was punctured as well, it's shocking that he's even still alive.

Stitching together skin was one thing, but fixing a lung? I've never had to do something so advanced before. I don't even know if my magic is strong enough to do so.

We stayed like this for a half hour, his skin was healed but no matter how much magic I put into it, I couldn't fix that damn lung. Sweat slid down my face as I felt my magic dissipating. If I ran out, then Jace would die instantly.

"Are you okay Magnus," Alec asked taking the sleeve of his sweater and wiping my forehead. I shook my head no, my eye sight starting to go in and out. This wasn't good. If I pass out here, then Jace…

"Alec… My magic isn't strong enough… I- I don't know if I can do this."

Alec's hand landed on top of mine, his fingers wrapping around it and squeezing it tight. "I believe in you Magnus. Do whatever you need to. Take my strength if you need to. I will happily give it all to you."

I looked at him surprised "You want to help him that much?"

He shook his head. "Not just because of Jace. I want to give you my strength because you are someone deserving of having it. You are the strongest person I know Magnus, but even strong people need help sometimes. I want to help you. Please let me."

I watched him in shocked silence for a moment before squeezing his hand tight and glaring down at Jace's chest, now putting all my focus on his lung.

The feeling of Alec's strength washed over me like a wave, energizing my body like a battery charger. The blue of my magic in my hands glowed even brighter as it seeped deep into Jace's chest. In my minds eye, I could see the lung stitching itself back together, not even leaving so much as a scar behind.

Once it was fully healed, Jace let out a huge gasp, finally able to properly breathe. Alec sighed in relief, tears stinging at his eyes. "Thank the angel," he whispered softly.

Clary sighed too, now gently running her fingers through Jace's blond locks. With both his lung and skin healed, I took my hand off him, but Alec didn't take his own hand back. Instead, he kept it tightly grasped to mine.

I looked deep into his eyes, having so many things I wanted to say, but nothing would escape passed my lips. Alec searched my eyes in return before softly asking, "can we go somewhere quiet to talk?"

I nodded leading him away from Jace and Clary, taking him to the latter that led to the top of the cathedral. We climbed it silently and once we were on the roof, Alec leaned on the edge, looking out at the burning city.

The illumination of the fire shone on his pale face, making him look almost angelic. It's sad that something so tragic can also make someone look devastatingly beautiful.

"Do you think I killed him," Alec asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I frowned at him confused before realization hit me. Was he talking about Master Valentine? He was asking me if I believed he killed him. Biting my lip, I looked away, wondering. Did I think he killed Valentine?

When he last came to see me, Alec was so shaken. He said it was because someone had tried to harass him. Did I believe that explanation? Alec doesn't seem like a liar. Besides, I already decided who it was I was going to believe.

"No… I don't think that."

Alecs' shoulders relaxed but he still kept his back to me. "There are so many people suffering right now because of me. I didn't kill Valentine… but no one is ever going to believe the truth. I barely believe the truth."

I cocked my head in confusion. "What is the truth Alexander? Do you know who killed Master?"

He squeezed the edge, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding onto it. "I do… but I'm not going to tell you."

I frowned at that. "Why not? Don't you trust me?"

He nodded, still not facing me. "I do trust you Magnus. I know you would believe me if I told you the truth… but I don't want to do that to you. That can't be a deciding factor for you."

I was even more confused now. "A deciding factor for what?"

He finally turned his head toward me, looking at me over his shoulder. "On wither or not you'll come with me."

My entire body stiffened. Alec was once again throwing out an invitation to leave Paris with him. What should I do? It's true that I have been worried sick about Alec and regretting not going with him since he left, but does that mean I should just throw caution to the wind and follow Alec where ever he goes?

"Alec…"

He completely turned around, grabbing both of my hands in his. "I know I'm asking a lot of you. You barely know me and it's a lot to ask of you to leave the only home you've ever known. This isn't a real home though Magnus. It's a prison, and you don't deserve to stay here. You should be free to see the world. You should be with me."

I clenched onto his hands as tight as possible without hurting him. "Alec… I'm a warlock…"

He shook his head. "I know. I know that being a warlock puts you at risk. It's dangerous for you to be out in the open but I won't let anything bad ever happen to you. We will be safe if we just stay together and watch each other's backs. Please don't turn me away Magnus. I… I can't go without you. I think… I think I love you."

He shook his head no, looking at me with the fiercest blue eyes I have ever seen.

"No, I know I'm in love with you Magnus. I love you."

My vision got fuzzy as a film of tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't stop the emotions from taking over me. I felt horrified and ecstatic all at the same time. Turning away slightly from him, I put my hand over my mouth, trying to compose myself.

Alec frowned reaching out and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Magnus?"

"I'm sorry Alexander… it's just… no one has ever said those words to me before."

Alec smiled sadly at me. "Well I mean them Magnus. I'm truly in love with you, and I don't want to ever live without you. Please come with me."

I turned my back to him, really thinking about this decision. If I left Paris, then Jonathan would be all by himself. He wouldn't have any family left to lean on. If I stay, then I lose Alec and will be stuck in this institute for the rest of my life, wondering what would have been. Both the people I love need me… but Alec needs me more.

I swallowed hard before turning back around, facing Alec. "Okay Alexander… I will come with you."

Alecs eyes widened in surprise before he smiled happily, tears filling his eyes. He threw his arms around my neck, smashing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms tight around him, pulling him as close as possible to me. We kissed passionately as I lifted Alec slightly off his feet.

He moved his hands from around my neck, to cupping my face as he looked deep into my eyes. His were filled with pure happiness as I looked back in them. He chuckled slightly before kissing me hard again, his tongue slipping passed my lips and exploring the inside of my mouth.

For a moment I was surprised, but it quickly vanished as that thrill of confidence that only Alexander Lightwood can give me, started to take over me.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist as we both dropped onto our knees. My mouth dominated his as he gave into me and let me take the lead. After about five minutes of chasing each other's tongues, Alec ended up on his back with me laying on top of him.

Our lips finally broke and Alec pushed me off him enough, so he could grab his shirt and pull it over his head. I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of him shirtless, but I ignored it as I leaned down and kissed down on his perfect neck. He moaned softly, running his hand into my hair and leaning his head back to give me more room.

"Alec!" Clary's voice boomed from downstairs. "I just saw Jonathan walk into the Institute! He will be up here any moment!"

Alec cursed under his breath as we both sat up. He grabbed his shirt, throwing it on before looking at me frowning slightly. "We will continue this when we get out of here. We need to find a way to get Jace out of here."

I frowned thinking about it before standing up. "You and Clary get out of here. I'll hide Jace until he is strong enough to move again."

Alec frowned at that, standing up on his feet. "Magnus, you said you would come with me."

"I will come with you Alexander. Jace isn't strong enough to leave this place. He will be sleeping for another hour at most. We can't just leave him here and there is no way we can carry him out without being caught."

Alec glanced away, knowing I had a point. There was no way we could all leave and not be noticed by Jonathan or another member of the institute. It's a miracle that they even managed to sneak Jace up here in the first place.

"You're right… I'm still not leaving Paris without you Magnus. Promise you will meet me tonight at the old barn at the edge of town. Do you know where that is?"

I nodded. "I see it all the time from up here. Don't worry Alexander, I will meet you there. I promise."

"At midnight. Meet me at midnight. It's already ten. Please don't keep me waiting for too long. Who knows how much longer I will be able to keep hiding."

"Midnight or sooner. I swear it."

His smile was small as he walked up to me and kissed my lips gently. "I love you Magnus."

Those words sent chills up my spine. I wanted to say them back, but before I could Alec turned away and quickly climbed down the latter. I composed myself for a moment before following.

By time I got down there, Clary and Alec were already making their way down the secret entrance steps. I quickly shut the floor door before running over to Jace, wondering what the heck I should do with him. It's not like I have a lot of places to hide him. Where could I put him that Jonathan wouldn't suspect?

An idea hit me and I quickly grabbed Jace by the arms, dragging him across the floor and up some steps until we were in the bell area.

"A bell? You're seriously going to hide him under a bell," Ragnor asked, looking at me like I was stupid. I ignored him, dropping Jace on the floor and pushing him under the biggest bell with my foot.

"I think it's a great hiding spot," Catarina encouraged, making Ragnor snort and cross his arms.

"Yeah, until Jonathan makes you ring the bells."

There was no time to argue with Ragnor, because I could already hear Jonathan calling out my name as he climbed the secret entrance steps. Seeing at he wasn't heading toward the prison cells, I was relieved to know that he didn't catch Alec and Clary on their way down.

I quickly jumped off the steps and rushed over to the floor door to greet Jonathan. He opened it staring at me in confusion. I normally don't stand by the door waiting for him. He usually has to find me since I'm off cleaning or talking to Catarina and Ragnor.

"How strange of you to greet me at the door," he said, climbing the rest of the way up.

"From the look of the city, I figured you have had a long day and would want to talk about it," I told him, shrugging.

He nodded moving over to the balcony and sitting on the edge of it. "Good news is that there aren't any more Downworlder owned businesses in Paris. Bad news is Alec Lightwood is still on the loose."

I frowned, hesitantly walking up to him. "Jonathan if I may ask, why did you burn down all those places. Was it really just for catching Alec?"

He shrugged, opening a water bottle in his hand and taking a chug of it. "You could say it was hitting two birds with one stone. Father has always wanted to find a way to get rid of the pest problem in Paris. I figured why not just turn them all to ash?"

"Did you find Alec in any of those places" I asked, glancing back at the bells to make sure Jace didn't wake up and decide to come out of hiding.

He nodded sighing. "The first one actually. He thought he could hide behind the vampire accords and keep away from me until nightfall. Well he was surely mistaken. I set the place ablaze and smoked him out just like I knew it would. He would have been disposed of if it wasn't for that traitor Jace. He defended Alec and even got in the way when I tried to stab him. I hope he's dead in a ditch right now."

I frowned never hearing Jonathan say such harsh things before. He's usually kind to the people he cares about the most. He said he cared about Jace. He says he cares about me. Would he call me a traitor and turn against me too if he knew I helped heal Jace and was planning on running away with Alec?

As if reading my mind, Jonathan's intense green eyes shot up and stared me down. "You haven't seen Alec, have you Magnus? You would tell me if he came here, right?"

I nodded, though every part of my brain that was trained not to lie was screaming out.

Jonathan watched me for a moment before standing up and reaching out, grabbing my hands in his. "You would tell me if you knew where Alec was, wouldn't you Magnus? We are brothers, and brothers don't keep lies from each other."

I looked down at our joint hands frowning. "I would tell you Jonathan."

"Really, even though Alec has been nothing but kind to you?"

I nodded glancing away. "You are my brother."

He watched me for a moment before a sad expression appeared on his face. Reaching up, he cupped my right cheek in his hand frowning. "I'm so sorry I hit you yesterday. I don't know what came over me. You know I never intend of causing you harm."

I nodded again, not saying a word. It was very out of character for Jonathan to strike me the way he did. It was more like our father to do so. From the look in his eyes, I can tell that he really does feel guilty about it.

He moved his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, laying his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't see his face, all I could do was hesitantly hug him back. Even though Jonathan is nice to me, he's never given me a hug before. It was so alien to me, but it also felt a little nice.

"Magnus… I really am sorry,"

His voice broke as he spoke, and when I leaned back to look at his face I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He quickly let me go, wiping fiercely at them, but they wouldn't stop coming down his face.

I've only ever seen Jonathan cry once when we were children. Master had punished him with a whip and he had ran up to the bell tower to cry. That's how the two of us met. He didn't even know about me until he stumbled across me that day.

"Why are you crying," I asked too stunned to do anything.

"You're all I have left Magnus. You're the only real family I have left, and I treated you like shit. I've been so confused and agitated and I don't know what to do about it. A lot of things about me have changed but I never wanted the bond we have together to change. I really do love you like a brother Magnus and I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you or for you to leave me like everyone else has."

Guilt ate away at me by his words. I was planning on leaving him to be with Alexander. He was going to have his heart broken by me and the very thought of that broke my own heart. Jonathan was my brother. He was the person who always stuck by my side. The one who snuck me food and treated me like a decent human being.

Still… Jonathan can't give me the freedom that I crave. If I stay in this bell tower, I will forever be chained down by him. I can't live a life like that. More importantly, I can't live a life without Alec.

Jonathan finally managed to stop crying, taking deep calming breaths before looking at me again. "Swear to me that you don't know where Alec is. Promise that you aren't going to go running off with him and leaving me behind."

"I would never even think of it," I answered softly, barely above a whisper.

He searched my face for a moment before giving me another hug, this one shorter. He let me go a moment later smiling. "The bells."

My entire body stiffened at his question.

"T-the bells?"

He nodded, "isn't it time to ring them?"

"What? Oh, yeah of course. It's time to ring the bells. I'll get right on that."

He leaned against the Balcony edge still smiling. "Mind if I stay here while you ring them? I've never listened to them up close before."

"If you do that then you will go deaf," I pointed out, hoping that would make him leave.

"Only if you listen to them too much up close. Once shouldn't hurt. Please Magnus."

I nodded heading over to the bells, hoping my worry didn't show on my face. Jace was hiding in one of those bells. You really don't want to be under them when they are ringing. Did Jonathan know that Jace was there? Was he testing me? No. There isn't any way for him to know he's there.

I grabbed the rope that connected all the bells, before glancing down at the biggest one. Jace was laying on the ground underneath it, awake and giving me a glare that said, 'don't you dare.'

Smiling sheepishly, I tugged on the rope hard, making all the bells start clinging. Jace closed his eyes and covered his ears, his entire body shaking from the vibrations the bells made. A part of me wanted to laugh at his situation but I couldn't do that without drawing Jonathans attention.

I turned back to Jonathan who had his eyes closed and was just listening to the bells. It really shocked me that it wasn't hurting his ears. The only reason it didn't hurt mine was because I have a special spell placed on me for it.

Once the bells stopped ringing, Jonathan stood up. "Thank you, Magnus, it's nice to know that even when disaster is plaguing Paris, Notre Dames bells will still sing for the city."

Who does he think is causing all this pain in Paris?

He walked toward the secret entrance but stopped once he got to it. He kept his back to me before looking at me over his shoulder. "Starting tomorrow I don't want you staying in this mangy old bell tower anymore. I'll make you a room in the institute right next to mine. You will have hot meals every day and can go out whenever you want… only when I'm with you of course. It's not safe to go by yourself."

I stared at him speechless. Why was he offering me these things? Did he know that I was planning on leaving him? Was it written on my forehead or something?

"Why are you doing this for me," I asked softly.

He smiled at me. "You're my brother. It's because I love you."

With those final words Jonathan made his way down the steps, closing the door in the floor on his way down.

I just stared at the door as Jace made his way out from under the bell. "If you didn't just save my life, I would kill you right now. Damn those bells are loud."

He stood next to me, rubbing his head before looking over at me. "So, what are you planning to do now?"

"Jonathan's never told me he loved me before," I whispered softly, guilt seeping into my chest.

Jace raised an eyebrow at that. "What then? Are you going to forget about Alec and stay here because Jonathan offered to treat you with a shred of dignity? I never pegged you as stupid Magnus. Wither you live in the bell tower or in the institute, you will always be a prisoner here."

I ran my hand over my face frowning. "I love Alec, of course I want to go with him. Jonathan is my brother and I'm the only family he has left. What will happen to him if I leave?"

Jace frowned putting his hand on my shoulder. "What will happen to you and Alec if you don't?"

Those words hit me hard. Alec made it clear that he didn't want to leave without me. No matter what I do, someone is going to end up getting hurt.

"I love Jonathan… but I also love Alec. He's the one who needs me the most."

He was silent for a long moment before saying "Magnus, look at me."

I hesitated before sighing and turning to look at him. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "Don't think about what Alec wants or what Jonathan wants. Think about you. What is it Magnus Bane wants to do? You are the one who will have to live with your choice."

I glanced away, rubbing my arm nervously. "I'm not used to having a choice. Master Valentine and Jonathan have always decided everything for me. What if I don't know how to make choices for myself?"

"Just choose whatever you think will make you truly happy. If you think your life will improve from staying in the institute with Jonathan, then that's alright. On the other hand, if you think Alec can give you something more, then you can choose him. It's all up to you."

I closed my eyes doing as Jace said and truly thinking about what it was I wanted. I could choose to stay here with Jonathan and hope that my life can get a little better, or I could run away with Alec and live a full life yet have a risk of being killed.

I put my face in my hands frowning. "Alexander. I want to go with Alexander. There's nothing else I want more than to be with him, even if it means putting my life at risk and hurting my brother."

Jace smiled putting his hand back on my shoulder. "I promise you that your life will be a lot better with him Magnus. Alec won't let anything happen to you. If you both look out for each other, I know you will be happy no matter where you both end up."

I looked at him frowning. "What about you? What are you planning to do?"

He shrugged, dropping his hand and putting them both in his pockets. "Maybe join the DDS. Without Alec there, they are going to need someone to help all the Downworlders that will be needing help."

"The Downworlders that are left," I said softly, looking out at the flames still reaching the sky.

"We will get them through this. All you need to focus on is getting Alec out of Paris. Maybe go to America. I hear New York is nice this time of year."

I cocked my head in confusion. "America? New York? What's that?"

Jace frowned at that. "You can't possibly think Paris is the only place in the world… do you?"

I just glanced away, feeling very idiotic and embarrassed.

"Yeah, you really do need to get out more. Leaving with Alec will be the best thing for you."

Sighing, I looked out the window once again at the burning city. This would be the last time I see Paris from this view. A part of me knew I was going to miss it. Another part of me was glad to be rid of it.

"Okay… let's go find Alec."

 **A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to come out. With my new job I do a lot of physical work and it makes me really tired. It took me a week or so to adjust, but now I should be good. Updates should be back to normal, hopefully.**

 **There are Two more chapters until this story is over. After this story I will be doing a super cute lovey dovey Malec story. I feel like you guys will deserve it after this story.**


	10. A Night of Miracles

The Warlock of Notre Dame Chapter Nine- A Night of Miracles.

 _"I've wasted my faith believing in saints of plaster, when the only one worth believing in was my master"_ \- Quasimodo, Heart of Stone, The Hunchback of Notre Dame the Musical.

* * *

"This was a terrible Idea," I groaned as I made my way down the cold wet street. It started pouring down raining a half an hour ago, which was great because almost all of Paris was on fire and it was putting them out. What wasn't great was the fact that I didn't have a coat or anything to cover myself up with, so I was soaked to the bone.

Jace had left me a few blocks back at the DDS building. I tried to convince Catarina and Ragnor to come with me, but Catarina said once I left Paris, I wouldn't need them anymore. I'm not sure what she meant by that. They were my best friends. Why wouldn't I need them with me?

Without them or Jace I was left alone to wonder the streets, looking for the old barn. I knew where it was from up high, but from down below… everything looked so different.

Besides the fact that I was lost, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder every three seconds, worried that Jonathan somehow caught me sneaking out and would jump out any moment to punish me. He's going to be heart broken when he finds out that I left. I promised him I would never turn my back on him, but I can't live under his thumb anymore. I want to be free from stone walls and live happily with Alec. Alec says I deserve to do so.

The rain pounded harder against my skin as I turned another corner, passing the bakery Alec took me too the day we met. The old man who owned the bakery was wondering around with a cloak over his head and holding a lit lantern in his hand. I was surprised that the rain hadn't put it out, but it seemed protected by the glass.

Once his eyes landed on me, he moved over to me quickly. I stopped in my tracks, tensing up in slight fear. Even if he was just a mundane, he could be just as dangerous to me as anyone else.

My shoulders relaxed when I saw the worried expression on his face. "Please young man, may I have a moment of your time?"

He sounded frantic and all I could do was nod in response.

"Do you know my grandson? He was supposed to be working the bakery today, but when I came back he wasn't there. He's young so I figured he must of got distracted and run off, but he hasn't come home and I'm getting a little worried."

I frowned feeling bad for him. I've seen both him and his grandson from up at the bell tower from time to time. His grandson had a habit of flirting with young men around town square. In fact, I never knew men could be interested in the other men until I had seen him kissing up a boys throat.

When I asked Master Valentine about it, he had beat me and told me that if I ever mentioned something like that again, he would kill me. Not wanting to test him, I never talked about it again. Jonathan was a little easier to bring the subject up to. He agreed that it was wrong, but he looked more uncomfortable than angry with the topic.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen your grandson today."

That answer made him look even more uneasy. "I have a bad feeling. My boy never goes anywhere this late without telling me. He doesn't make a habit of just leaving work either. There's been a weird feeling in the air tonight."

I'm sure even the mundanes could feel all the destruction going on around them. They didn't notice the flaming buildings because they were all Downworlder establishments and were glamoured from the mundane eye.

The old man sighed before looking me up and down. "You are soaked to the bone young man. Get out of the rain and dry off before you catch a cold. We can't lose young people like you." With that he walked away, calling out his grandson's name.

I watched him go until he was out of sight, feeling bad that there was nothing I could do to help him. He seemed like a really nice guy. I hope me manages to find his grandson.

Sighing, I turned back around going to go back to looking for the barn, but I froze in place, seeing someone standing down the road in front of me. He was slightly shorter than me with black hair that was caked to his pale white skin from the rain. His blue eyes were bright from the moonlight shining down on him.

Alexander.

He sighed with relief before starting to run toward me. I ran as well, meeting him half way before we threw our arms around each other and embraced. Alec shook slightly in my arms, and I held him tighter, wanting to comfort him and give him some of the confidence he always seems to give me.

"You're late… I was afraid you decided not to come…" his voice trailed off as he held me tighter around the neck. He hid his face in my shoulder and I kissed the side of his head before holding him closer.

"I wouldn't even think of it. You're who I want to be with Alec. I'll always choose you."

I could feel Alec smile against my shoulder before looking up at me. "Come on, we are going to get sick if we stay out in the rain any longer. Let's hide in the barn until it dies down."

That made me feel a little nervous. I wanted to get out of Paris as soon as possible, but Alec was right. We can't travel in this rain without getting sick. I may have healing powers, but I'm not a doctor. Repair a lung? No problem. Cure a common cold? Not so good at that.

Alec let me go and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the street until we got to a small barn that looked like it was about to cave in on itself. Hopefully it decides to wait till after we leave to do that.

Once we got in I was surprised to see a small fire was made with a pile of hay and some matches. "How long have you been here waiting for me," I asked, watching Alec add a little more hay to the fire.

"About an hour. We were supposed to meet at ten… it's eleven now."

I rubbed the back of my neck glancing away. The reason I wa so late was because I kept fighting myself on whether or not I should go. Ragnor agreed that I should just stay in the Institute where it was safe. Catarina told me that if I didn't go with Alec, I would regret it for the rest of my life. With those words I made my final choice.

"I'm sorry for taking so long. Once I finally left everything just looked so new from below and it was dark. I kept getting all turned around."

Alec shook his head reaching out to grab my hand. He entwined our fingers before kissing my knuckles. "You're here now and that's all that matters. When the rain dies down we will leave Paris and start our new happy lives together."

I smiled squeezing his hand. "I'm excited to see the world with you Alexander."

It was true. I have always dreamed of seeing the world, but I couldn't even go out and explore my own town. The world just seemed too far out of reach. The fact that I will be able to see it, and with Alec no less, it's a dream come true.

Alec shivered from the cold, rubbing his arms to try to get some heat. "The fire is nice but I wish we had some blankets or towels to dry off with."

I hesitated for a moment before scooting closer to him and wrapping my arms around him. He looked up at me surprised and I smiled at him. "Maybe this will help keep you warm."

Something lit up in Alec's blue eyes but I couldn't put a name to it. Maybe interest? He looked into my eyes before looking at my chest, slowly running his fingers down it. I swallowed hard watching him.

He glanced back up at me passed his lashes. "You know, they say that when your body is freezing, it helps to press bare skin together to reduce body heat."

Alec sat up on his knees, trailing his hands back up my chest only this time he dragged my shirt up with them until it was over my head and off my body. He dropped my shirt and took off his own before wrapping his arms around my neck, pressing my chest to his.

"Maybe we could try it," he whispered softly to me before capturing my lips in a bruising kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him harder against me. His body was so cold yet his mouth was practically burning me. His tongue was hot as it slid against mine and explored my mouth in ways that made me dizzy.

I slowly laid Alec down on the ground, laying on top of him without crushing him with my weight. Alec broke our kiss to smile up at me, moving a strand of hair out of my face. "I love you Magnus Bane. I'm so happy that you chose me."

I pressed my forehead to his, closing my eyes as I breathed in his sweet natural scent mixed with the smell of rain. This boy beneath me was perfect. There's no one else I would ever choose.

"I'll always choose you Alexander," I whispered softly.

The chill in the air from the rain was quickly drowned out by the warmth our bodies were creating. In moments all of our remaining clothes were discarded, and our bodies became intertwined. Alec was patient with me as he directed me on how to prepare him. I've never done anything like this with someone so I needed to take his lead on it.

I must have been doing something right because Alecs' body was writhing underneath me. His fingers clenched onto my hair as he mewed and moaned in my ear. The sounds made that confidence only Alec can give me seep into my bones. I moved two fingers deeper inside him, thrusting them and stretching Alec, making him practically cry out.

"That's enough Magnus. You can put it in now. Please," he begged.

A shred of insecurity crept back in my brain. What if I hurt him? What if i'm not good enough? What if he decides he doesn't want me once this is all over?

"Magnus, look at me," Alec whispered softly.

I looked down at him meeting his eyes and he smiled sweetly. He took one of his hands out of my hair, holding it out to me. I placed my own hand in his and he entwined our fingers, giving it a tight squeeze.

"You're okay Magnus."

I nodded leaning down and kissing him a chast kiss on the lips, before pulling away and moving my free hand behind his back, pulling him up so he was sitting in my lap. Alec put his forehead to mine closing his eyes as I began to enter him.

It was a little harder than I thought it would be. Alec was still really tight and it worried me whenever his face would scrunch up in discomfort. I ignored it though, and sighed blissfully when I finally breached Alec's walls.

He threw his head back before smiling happily, clenching onto my hand even tighter. I wanted to give him some time to adjust to my size but Alec wasn't having any of that. He barely waited a whole minute before beginning to bounce in my lap.

The sudden movement surprised me but the shock only lasted a moment before instincts started to take over. I moved my hips upward meeting Alec's thrusts. This caused the ex nephilim to moan deliciously. If there was one sound I could bottle up and listen to whenever I wanted, it would be Alec's voice in the heat of passion.

He just seemed to get louder as I laid him back down, now thrusting into him relentlessly. It was raining so hard outside that the sounds Alec was making were drowned out to the world. Only I could hear them and that in itself made me feel special and in a weird way… powerful.

"Magnus! I love you! I love you so much," Alec cried out, looking into my eyes with lust filled blue ones. Tears stung at my eyes as I just looking into his and made love to him. Alec telling me he loved me always filled my body with warmth.

"I love you too Alexander. I never want to live without you again."

Alec smiled sweetly at me, reaching up with his free hand to cup my cheek. "You'll never have to Magnus."

That's right, once Alec and I leave Paris we will be free to be together forever. No one will be able to control us or degrade us. It will just be Alec and I living happily together. A part of me doesn't even want to dare to dream of something so beautiful. There's still a chance it could be taken away.

"Magnus, shhh, don't cry." Alec un-entwined our hands so he could cup both my cheeks. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs before leaning in and kissing under my right eyelid. "We are together now. Everything is going to be okay." he whispered.

I closed my eyes tight, going back to thrusting into Alec, only now I was going a slower pace. I didn't want this to be something quick. This was making love with the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Alec wrapped his arms around my neck, holding me against him as close as possible. We stayed like this for what felt like forever, until a new kind of warmth started to gather in my lower body.

Alec was panting for breath now, holding on to me as tight as possible. "Magnus… I'm gonna…"

I nodded, taking one of my hands off his back to grab onto his member and give it some quick tugs. "Me too."

He closed his eyes tight, gritting his teeth before letting out a gasp as he came in my hand. I followed soon after, releasing inside of Alec's tight walls. He practically mewled at the feeling of it and leaned forward, capturing my lips in another heated kiss. I kissed him back, riding out my orgasm and just enjoying being like this with the man I love.

We laid in each others arms unmoving until the sound of the rain died down. Reluctantly Alec got out of my arms and crawled over to the barn door, looking out. He smiled when he saw it was no longer raining.

"Get dressed. This is our chance to get away."

I nodded and we both quickly threw on our clothes. Alec put out our little fire before grabbing my hand and leading me to the door. He peeked out the door, looking down both streets to make sure the coast was clear. Smiling, he pulled me out of the barn and we made a run for it down the street.

The exit from Paris was a mile away from the old barn. We ran as fast as our legs could take us, but with how much it rained, we ended up slipping and almost falling a couple times. Alec held me steady as the view of the borderline came in sight.

"We're almost there Magnus," Alec cheered making me smile at him. This was it. We were going to get out of here and start our new lives together. It was only a few feet away.

"ALEC! MAGNUS!"

Jace's voice cut through the night, making both Alec and I stop in our tracks. We looked behind us and I gasped, seeing Jace, Clary, and a few other members on the DDS trapped in the grasp of Nephilim guards. I wanted to save them but I couldn't think of them right now. Alec was who was important here. He was the one who needed saving.

Squeezing his hand, I turned back around to pull Alec to the Paris exit but once again skidded to a stop seeing even more guards blocking the way. Alec's face paled as Jonathan walked up from behind them, making his way up to us.

A pit of dread and guilt filled my stomach at the sight of him. I told him I wouldn't leave him, yet here he was catching me making a run for the border of Paris. He didn't seem to care about my betrayal at the moment. In fact, he wouldn't take his eyes off of Alec.

"You really thought you could get away from me, and with Magnus of all people? I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Alec clenched onto my hand hard. His face looked angry and determined but his hand was shaking in mine, showing that he was truly afraid of Jonathan. "How did you find us?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes at that before finally glancing over at me. The rage in his green eyes was evident. "I know Magnus more than you could ever begin to try. I knew he would come looking for you. Either to warn you about me or to try to leave with you. I had hoped that the second option wasn't possible, yet here he is trying to leave me for you."

His attention went back to Alec as he snapped his fingers. Three Nephilim walked up to us and quickly grabbed Alec by the arms and back of his neck, pulling him away from me. I glared at them, making blue fire form in my hand to fight them off, but once Jonathan stepped in front of me, my fire instantly doused out of instinctual fear. I couldn't fight my brother, I just couldn't.

"Take the traitors to the Institute dungans. I will deal with my 'brother' on my own."

The Nephilim started pulling Alec and the other DDS members away. Alec tried to fight them off. He called out to me, managing to get one of his hands free and reach out for me. I ran to him, grabbing his hand but was quickly restrained by four other Nephilim. Even so, I wouldn't let go of Alec's hand. The Shadowhunters pulled hard on us, but neither of us were willing to let go.

"Damn it Magnus, Let go," Jonathan yelled storming over to us. I just held onto Alec's hand harder, putting magic in my own to make my grip stronger. Tears stung at Alec's eyes and I wanted to make them go away. He didn't deserve to be put through this. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Magnus, i said let go!" Jonathan backhanded me across the face so hard that my body fell back, making Alec's fingers slip through mine. Before I could recover and reach for him again, a group of six Nephilim picked him up and carried him away, along with the rest of the DDS.

"Alec," I screamed going to run after him but was stopped by Jonathan grabbing me by the back of the neck and slamming me to the hard concrete, making everything go black.

When I opened my eyes again I expected to see the inside of a dungeon cell, but instead I was back in the dimly lit cathedral bell tower. I glanced around trying gather my bearings, when suddenly a flash of memories hit me all at once.

Alec and I making love for the first time, us making our way to the city line, Jonathan and the Nephilim of Paris surrounding us and taking Alec away from me. The thought of that made me panic. Where was Alec now? Was he still locked up or was he dead?

"Your boyfriend is still alive," an angry voice said from next to me. I sat up frowning, noticing shackles were on both my wrists and ankles. A chain connected them to the floor, making it impossible for me to go anywhere. I tried to make fire appear in my hand to burn the metal off but the moment a spark appeared in my hand, it vanished.

"Those are special chains father had made for you. I never wanted to have to use them Magnus."

I frowned looking up at my brother who was sitting in a chair in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest and a stoic face expression on his face.

"Jonathan…"

"You lied to me Magnus. You said you wouldn't go with him. You promised that you wouldn't leave me the way everyone else has."

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Jonathan wouldn't accept an explanation about falling in love and wanting to be free. He would call it weakness and say Alec tricked me. He would call our love a lie.

Jonathan growled low in his throat before standing up and pacing the room in frustration. "I swear he has gone too far. First he comes to me and tries to trick me, now he tricked you. You're like a helpless animal. There's no way you could possibly protect yourself from him."

I frowned at that. "Jonathan I'm not a helpless animal. Alec treats me like a human being. You and father have always told me i'm a monster. Alec doesn't see me as a monster. I don't want to be a monster anymore!"

Jonathan's head whipped in my direction, his eyes dark and dangerous. "That's how he tricked you Magnus! He planted stupid ideas in your head! You are a warlock! Warlocks are not human and they do not get to be treated like humans!"

We glared at each other for a long moment before he let out a long frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to fight with you anymore Magnus. You and I never used to fight like this."

He dropped his hand, his eyes dark again. "It's all Alec Lightwoods fault. He is the one who is turning us against each other."

I opened my mouth to object but stopped when he knelt down in front of me and patted my head, smiling sweetly at me the way he did before all this began. "It's alright Magnus. We won't have to worry about him much longer. Tomorrow he will be dead and we will fix what's been broken."

My eyes widened in horror. "Jonathan I love him!"

His eyes skimmed my face before he smiled sadly at me. "A creature like you isn't capable of love Magnus. Not romantic love anyway. You'll feel better once all this is over and we can forget about it."

I shook my head but he ignored me as he stood back up and left the bell tower without another word. "Jonathan, come back! Please don't do this!"

I was answered by silence, making dread fill me. Alec was going to die and it was all my fault. I led Jonathan right to him and couldn't hold on to his hand. Now I was chained here with my magic cut off. There's no way i'm going to be able to get to Alec now.

"So what, you're just going to give up," Ragnor asked walking up to me, his arms crossed over his chest.

I glanced up at him, no longer having the strength to hold up my head. "It's what you wanted isn't it? For me to stay in the tower forever? It's all over. Alec is going to die and I'm going to be stuck here forever."

Ragnor frowned at that. "Why would I be happy about that?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "All you ever do is tell me how hopeless my situation is. How stupid I am for possibly wanting more. Well, you win. I no longer want to risk anything. Without Alec, I don't want to go anywhere or do anything."

Catarina frowned, walking up to stand next to Ragnor. "Magnus, you can't possibly mean that. Get these chains off and go save Alec. You can still have your happy ending."

I laughed dryly at that. "You know, Jonathan says that Alec is the one who puts delusions in my head. It's not him. It's you. It's always been you. You filled my head with useless dreams and promises. The only reason I even pursued Alec was because you convinced me to!

Catarina shook her head. "You can't think that way Magnus. You pursued Alec because he was someone you wanted to love."

"There you go telling me what I should be thinking. You made me think it was a good idea to go to the Accords festival. You told me that leaving with Alec would keep him safe. YOU told me that I was more than a monster! I am a monster and I will always be a monster! Nothing will ever change that!"

"There's nothing to be changed! You are not a monster Magnus!"

I turned my back to them, covering my ears with my hands and closing my eyes tight. "Just shut up! You aren't real! You both are just voices in my head! I don't need you! I don't want you! Just go away and leave me alone!"

I kept my eyes closed, waiting for them to reply or try to argue with me. To my surprise, there was only silence. Frowning, I opened my eyes again and looked over my shoulder, seeing that they were both gone. I looked all around me but they were nowhere to be found. They were really gone.

A shaky sigh escaped passed my lips before I laid down, curing up into a ball and crying myself to sleep.

Everything was completely hopeless. Jonathan was disappointed in me, A huge chuck of the Downworlder population in Paris was gone, and worst of all Alec was going to die.

Everything was hopeless.

Absolutely hopeless.

* * *

 **Soooooo, I decided I need to talk about my next story plans now, cause the next chapter is the last chapter of this story and I know I will have a lot to say after that so, yeah.**

 **The next story was going to be a soulmate AU but I had a change of plans. I decided that since this was such a dark story, my next one is going to be happy and super duper lovey dovey. All that beautiful Malec goodness.**

 **The story is called Love from The Start and the summery goes like this:**

 _ **Alec Lightwood never thought of himself as anything special. He was just the protective older brother and that guy who loved photography. His life would change though when he gets into one of the biggest art schools in the world. There, he meets Magnus Bane who shows him just how special he can be.**_

 **My goal for this sotry is to make it impossible to hate any of the characters, and I mean any of them. I will be experimenting with Jonathan/Sebastian Morgenstern's character(s) that I think will be really fun. He's my boo, so I have to give him some nice character moments sometimes.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all read this upcoming story and will use it to recover!**

 **Love you 3**


	11. The Flames of Alec Lightwood

The Warlock of Notre Dame: Chapter Ten- The Flames of Alec Lightwood.

Alec Pov- I sat in the cold damp dungeon cell that was underneath Notre Dame, curled up in a ball and trying to keep myself warm. The chill my body was feeling was nothing compared to the pain that was searing through my heart.

I was going to die.

Jonathan finally caught me and an execution was being planned as I sit here waiting. I have no idea how it is i'm going to die. Beheading? Hanging? Who knows what twisted game Jonathan will play during my final moments.

Even with the knowledge of death plaguing my brain, all I could seem to care about was Magnus, and how he could possibly be feeling right now. He was so close to being free and he tried so hard to hold onto my hand.

Frowning, I looked down at that hand, brushing it gently with my other fingers. I could just feel the magic in his hands as he clung onto me. The look in his eyes was so determined, yet scared. He didn't want to lose me, but he knew that there was a chance he would, and he had.

Now he was probably up in that tower blaming and hating himself. That's the last thing I would ever want. Magnus doesn't deserve to feel pain over all of this. He deserves to be free from Jonathan and all the things that bind him.

"Alec… please say something. You haven't spoken a word since we got thrown in here." Jace's voice broke through my thoughts, making me pierce my lips in silence. He sighed, grabbing on to one of the bars of his cell next to mine.

"Don't give up hope just yet. We will find a way out of here. Maybe there is a way to outsmart Jonathan and get you out of Paris with Magnus."

"There is no outsmarting my brother," Clary answered back softly. She was in a cell across from us along with her mother and Lucian. A lot of DDS members were captured for 'helping' a fugitive try to escape. They weren't being executed, only kept here to repent on their actions.

"We can't just accept that! There has to be a way to stop this from happening! We all know that Alec didn't kill your dad and he doesn't deserve to die," Jace yelled at her before looking at me again. "Alec come on please look at me."

I kept looking at my hand in silence before softly saying, "You know... when I joined the DDS I gave up everything. My friends, my family, the respect of the Clave. It was supposed to be all worth it though, because I would be helping Downworlders in need. What have I done for the Downworlders though? The vampires are all dead. Every Downworlder establishment has been burned to the ground, who knows how many people got caught up in it. Worst of all, Magnus is forever trapped to believe he's a monster. I haven't done anything but hurt Downworlders."

"Alec you can't think that way," Jace protested but I shook my head.

"I'm going to die, and nothing is going to change. The world is always going to be cold and unforgiving… it makes me wonder if dying is a good thing. Maybe this world isn't worth living in."

Silence spread out around us. No one had anything to say and it was because they knew I was right. No matter how hard we fight it, the world isn't going to change. Nothing ever will, so what's the point in hoping it will?

"When… when I killed my only friend…" Jace's voice broke through the silence, and the mention of his friend made me finally look away from my hand and look at him over my shoulder. He swallowed hard before continuing. "When I killed my first friend I thought like that. I thought the world was a horrible place for making me do something so cruel. I figured there would never be people who could change it, but I was wrong."

He looked at me, his eyes intense as they looked into mine. "As long as there are people like you Alec, the world will change. I truly believe that. What won't change the world is giving up hope. You are not going to die tomorrow. You will live and change the world like you always wanted."

I stared at him for a moment before looking down at my hands again. "I don't want to change the world anymore… all I want is Magnus."

"And you'll have him. You just can't give up Alec. Be brave and think about the happy life you and Magnus will have once we get out of here."

Lucian frowned at Jace. "Alec is up for execution for the murder of a head of the Institute. That's a strong offence. The chances of the Clave dismissing the execution are slim."

Jace glared at him for not helping and I shook my head. "No… Valentines murder has nothing to do with this. That's just the cover story. I doubt the Clave even knows this is happening. They would have to look into it and Jonathan knows that if they get involved, the truth will be found out,"

"The truth is that you are a demon in an angel's skin," Jonathan's cold voice appeared in the room, making my entire body tense up. Everything about this guy terrified me. He wasn't strong by any means, but the dark atmosphere around him, and the cold stare of his eyes practically paralyzes me.

"What the hell are you doing here," Jace yelled standing on his feet. Jonathan ignored him, stopping in front of my cell with his hands behind his back.

"You thought you were clever didn't you? First you come to me and corrupt me, then you go after Magnus. Bending such a weak minded creature to your whim must have been so easy for you."

That pissed me off. I gritted my teeth as I seethed, "Magnus is not weak in any way."

He ignored me, pulling some keys out of his pocket and using them to unlock my cell. Alarms went off in my brain and by instinct I stood up and backed away until I was pressed up against the wall, which only ended up making me feel more trapped than I already was.

Jonathan closed the cell behind him before making his way up to me. "I went through a lot to get you back Alec. You made me do a lot of things I really didn't want to do. All those poor Downworlders are suffering now because of you."

I numbly shook my head. "You're wrong. I didn't tell you to kill the vampires. You chose to burn down those places."

He narrowed his eyes darkly at me before reaching up and clenching onto the back of my head, pulling my hair so I was looking up at the ceiling, exposing my neck to him. The panic inside me escalated but there was nowhere for me to go.

"Jonathan, let him go," Jocelyn scolded but he ignored her, leaning down and pressing his lips to my neck, right here in front of everyone. I could hear gasps of shock from Jonathan's actions, but no one said anything aloud.

"I found the most interesting mundane boy at the bakery today. He said he knew you, even danced with you a bit," he whispered into my neck.

I frowned at that, glancing down at him. He glanced back up at me. "He touched what was mine. So I killed him."

I eyes widened in horror. He killed an innocent mundane just because we danced together? He didn't deserve it! He had nothing to do with the shadow world. This guy really is crazy!

I cringed as he kissed up my throat, jaw, and behind my ear. His breath was hot against my ear as he whispered, "There is a way out of this Alec. You don't have to die next. Just admit that you love me and we can be together."

My eyes widened in horror before narrowing at him hatefully. "I could never love you. I love Magnus."

He stared at me stoically for a moment before gritting his teeth and backhanding me so hard that I hit the stone floor. "Leave Magnus out of this! There is no way you could love such a creature! He isn't capable of loving you! I Am! I do! You are the one who started this Alec Lightwood. You came to me! You chose me! How dare you turn around and try to corrupt my innocent brother? He is already damned, he doesn't need your help with that!"

Blood seeped passed my lips but I ignored it, glaring up at him. "Magnus is not damned, neither am I. Magnus is capable of loving me and he does. I don't know what delusions plague your mind, but I never came to you. I never even talked to you before that day in the alley. You will never have my heart. That belongs to Magnus. I chose Magnus and he chose me!"

I spat blood at his feet, making him back away slightly. His eyes got colder as he looked at me, if that was even possible. "You'll choose a monster over me?"

"The only monster I see is the one standing before me."

He flinched, actually looking wounded by my statement. I didn't care. He was torturing everyone I cared about, not to mention me. He doesn't deserve to think for even a moment that i'm his.

His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides before clenching again tightly. "Fine… if you want to be in love with a warlock, then you will die like a warlock. A stake is being set up in town square as we speak. At dawn you will be burned alive for your crimes."

"Jonathan you can't do this," Clary yelled, but once again he ignored her. He just stared at me, waiting for me to grovel at his feet and beg not to be killed. Don't hold your breath. No matter what happens to me, I refuse to let him have his way.

"The sun rises in an hour. Enjoy your last moments," he growled before turning away and leaving the cell. He slammed it shut and locked it again before leaving the dungeon. Jace watched him go before looking at me with wide eyes. It was the most panicked I have ever seen him.

"We have to get you out of here."

Jocelyn frowned at him. "There is no way of escaping. Not even the Nephilim who run this institute know how to escape without the keys."

I crawled over to the cell wall closest to Jace, leaning against it and slipping my hand through the bars, placing it over his. He looked down at our hands before looking up at me. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Being a friend. You look like you could use some comforting."

He frowned at that, moving his hand so it was on top of mine now. "Alec… you're the one who needs comfort right now. I won't just sit here and let Jonathan get away with this. We will find a way to get you out of here."

I smiled sadly at him before leaning my back on the bars, not letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry that you're going to lose another friend. The thought of being friends with you made me very happy… i'm sorry it ended before it even began."

"Alec, stop talking like that," Jace choked, his voice sounded like he was holding back tears. I never imagined Jace as the kind of guy who would cry. The fact that he was crying for me made me feel a tiny bit better.

"Maybe if we met sooner… we could have been Parabatai. Wouldn't that have been nice? I've always wanted one, but when I turned eighteen all hope of it died. It doesn't help that I gave up my marks soon after."

"Stop talking Alec." Jace's voice was barely above a whisper and all I could do was smile sadly and lay my head against the bars.

We sat like that in silence for an hour, not letting go of each others hands. As I sat there, all I could think about was Magnus. What was he doing right now? Did he know I was going to die? Would he have to watch me die from the bell tower? Town Square is right in front of the Institute.

The main door to the dungeon opened and a few groups of Nephilim came through them. They opened up cells and put shackles and chains on Jace, Clary and all the others. Three men came into my cell and forced me onto my bare feet before tying my hands behind my back.

"What's going on," Jace asked the Nephilim chaining him.

"You all are getting a front row seat to Alec's execution. It's going to be quiet the show," Jonathan answered, making his way inside with the other soldiers. Everyone got pulled out of their cells and led outside, Jace being the last to go. He fought tooth and nail, not wanting to leave me but he was still weak from being injured, and there were just too many Nephilim pulling on him.

Once he was gone, the Shadowhunters surrounding me led me out of my cell and the dungeon. Jonathan walked ahead of them, and I could just feel the smirk on his face. He was enjoying the fact that my life was in his hands. It was too bad though, because I rather die than ever be with him.

When we got outside I looked up at the sky. The dawn sunrise made the sky look almost red. It was fitting for what was about to happen.

In the middle of the town square was a small platform with a long wooden stake sticking out of it. Surrounding the stake was piles of hay that would be lit on fire at my feet.

Every muscle in my body was screaming at me to run away but there was no escaping. Even so, I refused to show weakness. If Jonathan was looking for fear on my face, he wouldn't find it. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much i'll want to scream out in agony, I refuse to give him the satisfaction.

He will get nothing out of me.

A huge crowd had formed around the platform. Nephilim and Downworlders alike. The Nephilim looked happy that something exciting was happening in this boring town for once. The Downworlders were a mixed bag. Some looked at me with sympathy and sadness, while others blamed me for their homes and businesses being burned down, so they thought I deserved what I was going to get. I didn't blame them for thinking that way.

The men led me up some stairs before tying me to the stake. The hay was itchy around my feet, but I ignored it, just looking straight ahead with the most stoic face I could muster. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jace and the others chained in a line close by. The chains on them were heavy, meaning there was no way of getting out of them.

Jonathan stepped in front of me, holding a flaming torch in hand. The heat of it radiated on my face, but I ignored it as I looked passed him. He searched my face before leaning in close. "This is your last chance Alec. You don't have to die here. Just choose to be with me and forget about Magnus. You know what the right choice is."

I made eye contact with him before spitting in his face. He reeled back, wiping it off his cheek before looking back at me hatefully. I ignored him, once again looking passed him and not acknowledging his existence.

"So be it," he seethed before turning his back to me, now addressing the crowd.

I closed my eyes tight before looking up at the cathedral where the belltower was. By the angel, I wish I could have seen my family one more time. The last time I talked to my father we said such hateful things. I wish I could change that. Isabelle, Max, and mom too. I just wish I could have seen them all one more time.

A tear formed in my eye as I thought about Magnus. Was he watching this right now? Did he blame himself? Please don't blame yourself Magnus. None of this is your fault. You gave me something I thought I would never have. You gave me real love.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood is guilty of murdering a head of the Paris Institute, stabbing a guard of said Institute, as well as endangering the lives of Paris to escape judgment. By the power of the Angel Raziel, he is to burn in hell where he belongs!"

Without another word Jonathan turned around and tossed the torch onto the hay, making a big blaze form. The flames licked my feet, making me suck in my breath through my teeth. It hurt so bad! I wanted to scream out in agony but I refused to do so. He wasn't getting anything out of me.

The fire got hire, clinging to my legs, making me close my eyes tight. Black smoke was forming in the hay and seeping into my lungs, making me cough roughly. By the angel, I could barely breath. It felt like I had something over my face, causing me to suffocate. It almost felt more umbareable than the fire.

My vision started going in and out. From the top of the belltower I thought I could see blue sparks, but they were nothing but a blur as my vision went black, along with everything else.

Magnus Pov- I watched the Nephilim set up a stake on top of a small platform in town square. It confused me to why they would be doing this until it clicked with me. No… they wouldn't dare burn Alec alive… would they?

Burning Nephilim is normal when they die… but to do it while they are still alive? It's just unheard of.

Sure enough though, Alec was brought out moments later and led up the platform. When he got tied down to the stake, panic started to fill me. What was I going to do? Could I really just sit here and watch as the love of my life is burned to death?

The shackles on my wrists were restricting my magic. There was no way for me to get out of them. How can I save Alec if I can't even get myself free?

Jonathan held a lit torch as he leaned in close, whispering something to Alec. I don't know what he said, but in resulted with Alec spitting in his face. That surprised me since it wasn't really something Alec would do. Then again, why hold back when you think you're about to die?

Jonathan turned away from Alec to talk to the crowd of people who surrounded them. As he did this, Alec looked up, his eyes looking directly at mine. I'm sure he didn't know he was looking right at me. It was impossible to see the belltower from the ground.

Even so, I looked back at him, trying somehow to let him know that I was here. That I was watching and praying for a way to save him. There was nothing I could do though. I kept trying to form fire in my hands but everytime a blue light would spark, it would vanish just as fast.

Jonathan turned back to Alec before throwing the torch onto the hay at his feet, making a huge fire form around him. I gasped as the flames licked up Alec's legs. He kept a straight face but I could see it in his eyes. There was unbearable pain in those baby blues.

Thick black clouds of smoke started to rise, making Alec breath it in and choke on it. That was all I could stand to watch. Gritting my teeth in anger, I pulled hard on the chains keeping me on the ground, trying with all my might to make my magic work.

There was no time for self doubt. There was no time for weakness. Alec needed me and I wasn't going to let him down.

Screaming out, I gave one more hard tug on the chains, making them snap from the ground. Not wasting any time, I ran over to a table and grabbed a dagger, slamming it against the shackles until they finally collapsed around my wrists. The moment they were off, big blazes of blue fire formed around my hands from how much magic I tried building around them. It was a huge waste of magic so I quickly quenched it, knowing that I would need all the magic I can get to heal Alec's burns.

There was just one more job i needed with my magic. I've never done it before, but I've read about it, and if I just focus hard and do it right, it should work.

Closing my eyes, I focused on Alec and the town square below me. I took a deep breath before flicking my arms out, using magic to make a blue void appear in front of me. Not wasting another moment, I ran through it, ending up on the platform on the other side.

Gasps came from the crowd and I could hear Jonathan yell in surprise. I ignored them all as I took the dagger and cut through the binds holding Alec to the stake. His limp body fell forward and I quickly caught him before he could fall into the fire.

I picked him up in my arms like a bride before running toward the portal. Out habit, my legs stopped instantly as Jonathan yelled "Magnus Stop!"

I looked over my shoulder at my brother who was fuming. His eyes were dark and full of anger i've never seen from him before. I sent him a glare of my own before turning away and running through the portal, making it instantly close behind me.

When Alec and I came out the other side, I tumbled onto the belltower floor, accidently dropping Alec onto the ground. Quickly, I gathered my barings before getting up. I pulled Alec onto his feet, making him hiss in pain.

"You'll be better in a moment," I assured, walking him over to my bed. I laid him down on it, moving a strand of hair out of his face before standing up and running to the balcony. Using a little more magic, I touched my throat to make my voice loud enough to hear from down below.

People were scrambling below, confused on what happened and what they should do next. The fire on the platform was put out with water and Jonathan stared at the fading smoke before glaring up at me.

Using my altered voice I yelled, "The mundane Alec Lightwood has claimed sanctuary! No one will lay another hand on him while he is in this Institute!"

Even though he was an ex-nephilim, Alec was technically a mundane now. There was a rule in this institute that the Nephilim were not to lay a hand on the mundanes inside. It was their sanctuary.

Jonathan gritted his teeth at me before jumping off the platform, making a run for the institute doors. I held my hands up, making them glow. Chains made out of my magic formed around all the doors, making it impossible for anyone to pass. I don't know if I did it in time to keep my brother out, but I didn't worry about it as I ran back over to Alec.

I fell to my knees beside him, pulling him into my arms. He was still out cold, his breathing slightly wheezy. He was burned from his toes to his knees, and the sight of it made me cringe. Frowning, I placed my hand over his legs, using my magic to heal it the best I could.

"The scars will remain, but hopefully this will take away the pain," I whispered softly to him.

His eyes fluttered slightly before slowly opening. He looked around him disoriented before looking up at me. When his dim beautiful blue eyes met mine, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Magnus… you saved me."

I nodded, smiling at him. "Of course I did. There was no way I could just let them kill you."

Alec lost his smile, closing his eyes tight and sucking through his teeth at the pain of his legs. I forced more magic into it, not wanting him to hurt anymore. "You're going to be okay Alexander. This will heal you and make you all better."

I could feel my magic start to flicker. Between gathering all my magic to try to escape the chains and making that portal, I used up a good chunk of it. Who knows how much longer I can keep those chains on the doors.

Alec coughed roughly, not being able to stop for a good minute or so. I started to worry but felt relieved when he stopped and laid his head on my shoulder. He leaned his face into my neck, breathing in shakily before looking at me again.

"Magnus… can we go to the balcony?"

I cocked my head in confusion. "Why Alexander?"

He coughed again before relaxing against me. "I want to watch the sunrise with you," he responded in a soft voice.

It still confused me but I didn't deny his request. I carefully picked him up the best I could and helped him over to the balcony. The sun was rising as he said, making the once red sky now a shade of pink, purple, and blue.

Alec smiled, letting out a shaky breath. "It's so beautiful," he whispered.

I nodded, running my hand through his hair as we watched the sunrise together. My magic needs to recharge so I can form another portal and get Alec and I as far away as possible.

"Just you wait Alec. We will be out of here before you know it. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. You're safe now with me."

Alec didn't respond at first. He just looked straight ahead at the multi-colored sky, his coughs being the only noise leaving him.

"Alexander… are you okay?"

He nodded finally looking away from the sky and up at me. Our eyes met and I swear I could look into his forever. Alec smile slightly, reaching up and gently cupping my cheek in his hand. He stroked it with his thumb as I watched him carefully.

"I love you Magnus Bane."

I smiled at him, leaning into his touch and kissing the palm of his hand. "I love you too Alexander."

He nodded still smiling. "I know you do. Jonathan told me you weren't capable of love, but I know he's wrong. You love so much and so hard Magnus. No one deserves to belittle that."

I shushed him, now stroking his cheek. "Enough talking. You need to regain your strength. Soon we will be out of Paris and live the happy lives we planned. It will be perfect because we will be together."

Alec's eyes dimmed slightly as he whispered, "together…"

He searched my face again with those beautiful eyes before leaning up and kissing me gently on the lips. I kissed him back, holding him tighter against me. His lips moved slowly against mine like the touch of a feather, until they stopped moving at all.

I pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Alec and frowning when I saw his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. "Alexander, I know you're tired but you can't sleep right now. You need more healing."

I tapped on his cheek but it didn't do anything. He wasn't waking up! The hand that cupped my cheek fell limp at his side, making me feel complete panic.

"Alec! Alexander wake up! You can't sleep right now! Please get up!"

He wouldn't move no matter how much I shook him or how much I begged. He wouldn't open those beautiful blue eyes of his. How could this have happened? I healed his injuries, so what was wrong?

I laid my head on Alec's chest, praying to the angel to hear a heartbeat, but there wasn't one. There wasn't even the faintest sound of a beat. Tears trailed down my cheeks as I sat up again, looking down at him.

The smoke. With all the coughing he had been doing, he must have breathed in too much smoke. God, how could I have been so stupid?! Maybe it's not too late!

With that thought, I place my hand in front of Alec's face and summoned as much magic into my hand as possible. I string of it entered Alec's mouth, going down into his chest. I lifted my hand up and with it, black smoke was pulled out of Alec's mouth. There was no much of it, it could fill about fifteen jars. How could I have not noticed?

Once all the smoke was out of his body, I made it evaporate into thin air before laying my head back on his chest. Even with all the smoke gone, his heart still wasn't beating.

Alec was dead.

"No… No, no, no!" I clung onto the boy I loved, holding him against my chest and placing my hand over his still heart. I formed more magic in my hand, trying with all my power to start his heart back up again but it wasn't working. Nothing was working.

"Magnus…"

I flinched before turning around, seeing Jonathan standing in the middle of the room. He had a basket full of bread in hand, just like he always used to when he would secretly visit me without masters permission. I looked at the basket before glancing up at him.

He glanced down at Alec, seeing him limp in my arms. "Is he dead?"

I sniffed passed my tears, turning my back to him again and holding Alec close. "You killed him. Why did you have to kill him? He didn't do anything wrong."

Jonathan frowned before walking over to me and patting me on the head. Normally the gesture would make me feel better, but this time it only made me feel cold. "Magnus, Alec wasn't who you thought he was. He was a demon in an angels skin. He tried to corrupt us both but now that he's dead he can't hurt us anymore. We can med this drift that he put between us and we can be the family we have always wanted to be."

"Alexander was my sanctuary," I whispered softly.

"I'm the only sanctuary you need Magnus. Me and this institute are all you will ever need." He pulled a slice of a bread loaf from the basket and held it out to me smiling slightly. "Here, you haven't eaten in days. I'm sure you're hungry."

I gritted my teeth in anger before slapping the bread out of his hand. Jonathan's eyes widened in shock before he sighed and set the basket on a small table. "Magnus, don't be this way. You weren't really capable of loving him. You're a Downworlder, a warlock, practically an animal. Animals don't feel human emotions."

"Really? I'm feeling many human emotions right now. Grief, regret, pain. Worst of all, I feel anger."

He seemed genuinely confused. "Anger? Who could you possibly be angry at?"

I gently laid Alec down before standing up, whipping around to face my 'brother'. "You! I'm angry at you, Jonathan! You claim to be my brother! You claim to care about me but all you ever do is talk down to me! You treat me like a pet! A real brother wouldn't do something like that! Worst of all, you murdered the man I loved! Alec was innocent! He didn't kill anybody and you know he didn't do it! There is no way someone as sweet as him could have ever done something so horrible! Alec loved me! He was not trying to trick me or you! You killed an innocent angel!"

His eyes were wide from my outburst before turning cold. "Innocent? There was nothing innocent about him. He came to me and made me fall for his tricks and lies. He seduced me and once I finally gave into him, acted like it never happened. He played me for a fool and he would have done the same thing to you!"

Realization finally hit me and I backed slightly away from him. "The night master Valentine was killed, Alec came here frazzled because someone harassed him. That was you, wasn't it? You tried to hurt him and when father caught you, you killed him!"

He stayed silent but that was all the answer I needed. It was him.

I looked down at the floor, my hands clenched into fists at my side. Jonathan recovered and frowned at me. "Magnus stop with these ridiculous stories. They are all in your head."

My hand went up as quick as lightning, stopping in front of Jonathan. He looked at me confused before I clenched my fist, making him gasp. An invisible force was reaching out and clenching onto my brothers neck, choking him. He gagged and reached up to grab whatever was restricting his airwaves, but there was nothing for him to grasp.

Narrowing my eyes, I lifted my arm up higher, making Jonathan rise off the ground, slightly into the air. Panic appeared in his eyes and nothing made me feel more satisfied.

"He killed Alec, he deserves this," Ragnor's voice whispered in my ear.

"You have the power here, not him. You can avenge Alec," Catarina whispered in the other.

Gritting my teeth harder, I whipped my hand, making Jonathan go flying into one of the stone walls hard. It practically made a dent as he fell to the ground, coughing from getting the air knocked out of him, plus the choking.

I walked up till I was standing a foot in front of him, my hands surrounded in fire. Jonathan's eyes widened at the sight of the flames before he looked up at my face. "Magnus you don't want to do this. I'm your brother, remember? I'm all you have left! Without me you are nothing!"

"Without Alec I am nothing. Without you, I am free."

Without another word I thrust my hands forward, sending the blue flames off them to latch onto Jonathan. He screamed to the top of his lungs as the fire engulfed his entire body. I listened to those screams, savored them until they couldn't be heard anymore.

When everything was quiet again, I just stared at the blue flames, now feeling completely numb inside. Everyone was gone now. Master Valentine, Jonathan, Alexander. It really was just me alone.

I turned around, hoping to see Ragnor and Catarina standing there but like everyone else, they were gone. Gritting my teeth, I kicked the table with the basket of bread sitting on it, feeling angry and frustrated.

When the basket hit the ground, a small empty clear bottle rolled it's way out of it and stopped by my foot. I frowned down at it before picking it up and looking it over. A small gasp escaped my lips as I looked over the label.

It was poison. Jonathan had laced the bread with poison. He was planning on killing me all along without my even knowing it.

I threw the bottle to the floor, making it shatter against the stone. Sighing shakily, I ran my hands through my hair before looking over at Alec again. He was still lying there, looking so at peace. It was as if he was sleeping.

He wasn't sleeping though. Alec was dead and he wasn't waking up.

What was I supposed to do now? I can leave this place and go see the world but was any of it worth it without him? I told him I never wanted to live my life without him again.

" _You'll never have to Magnus."_

Alec told me that but it was a promise he couldn't keep. It was my fault that he couldn't keep it. Why did I wait so long to escape those chains? Why didn't I leave with him sooner? There are so many 'why didn't I's' and 'what if's'. What was I supposed to do now without him.

 _Nothing. I don't want to do anything without him._

My eyes wandered to a spot near Alec where the loaf of bread I smacked out of Jonathan's hand laid. No doubt it was laced with that poison. He was going to put me down secretly like some kind of animal.

A numbness I have never felt before took over me as I made my way back over to Alec. I got on the floor next to him before reaching over and picking up the bread. I looked it over in my hands for a moment before glancing back at Alec.

He laid there with his arm over his chest and a smile on his face. I'm happy that he was able to die with a smile. I want the same thing.

I looked at the bread again before taking a big bite out of it. It tasted like any other kind of bread. The poison was tasteless as I devoured the rest. Once it was all gone, I let out a shaky breath before laying down next to Alec, wrapping my arms around him so his face was hidden in the crook of my neck.

I pressed my face against his hair, smelling it and letting Alec's scent just wash over me. It made me feel calm as everything started to fade in and out.

" _Magnus, where do you want to go first?"_

I could hear Alec's voice again and it made me smile.

Jace Pov- The moment the magic chains on the Cathedral doors vanished, I went running for the building. When Magnus came and took Alec away, the guards were so focused on getting into the building, that they completely forgot about the DDS members. We managed to get out of our chains pretty easily but now I just wanted to get to Alec and help Magnus keep him safe.

"Jace, we can't just run in there. My brother has to be up there and who knows what he could be doing to them," Clary called out, practically running on my heels.

"Alec and Magnus need backup. I can't just stand here and do nothing." The fact that the chains on the door broke must mean Magnus is weak on magic. If he is weak, then that means he and Alec are in danger.

The moment I got inside the Institute, I ran for the secret entrance, throwing the door open and taking two steps at a time. Clary followed me, stopping once we were in the middle of the stairs. She covered her face, smelling something viel.

"What is that?"

Dread filled my gut. I knew that smell from the war. It was the smell of a body burning. "We need to get up there now," I yelled before climbing even faster.

I shoved the door in the floor open before climbing out. I took a moment to help Clary up before looking around the room. Immediately, blue flames caught my eye and from the strong odor, I was guessing that's where the body was burning.

Clary squinted her eyes at the flames before she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "It's… it's Jonathan."

"How do you know," I asked looking at the fire again. She didn't have to tell me though. There sitting plane as day in the flames was the Morgenstern family ring. It was the only thing not burning.

Magnus had killed Jonathan.

The thought of Magnus snapped me out of my thoughts and made me look around the room again. Did he do another one of those portal things and leave with Alec?

Frowning, I started to walk around the room, looking everything over before heading to the balcony. Once I got there I glanced down and my eyes widened in shock. Laying at my feet was Magnus Bane, holding Alec Lightwood in his arms. His cheek was pressed against Alec's hair with a content smile on his face.

Alec was also smiling, laying his head on Magnus's shoulder with his face hidden away against his neck. It looked like the couple were sleeping peacefully, but their chests weren't moving.

They weren't breathing at all.

Clary stopped next to me and her hand went over her mouth, tears in her eyes. My eyes blurred as tears filled mine as well. I clenched my fists to my side, watching another best friend lay dead at my feet. This time he looked happy and content. I can only hope Magnus had made his last moments good ones. As for Magnus himself, it looked like his death was caused by poison. By the smile on his face, i'm going to say it was self inflicted.

A world without Alec was just too much for him to bare with.

"What do we do now," Clary asked, wrapping her arm around mine and hiding her face in my shoulder. I frowned at her before looking ahead, feeling a new sense of determination come over me.

"Now, we make some changes."

 **Two Years Later**

"Can you believe it's the accords festival already," Clary asked, helping me set up for said festival.

It has been two years since Alec's execution and a lot has resulted from it. Nephilim were finally forced to open their eyes and see that their precious Morgenstern family were corrupt and using their power against innocent Downworlders and Mundanes. With a whole clan of Vampires disappearing and almost every Downworlder establishment being burned down, the Clave had no choice but to investigate.

It was decided that it wasn't safe to have Nephilim and Mundanes so close together. A new Institute was built in town while Notre Dame now fully belongs to the mundanes. I still sneak in and go up to the bell tower from time to time. It helps me think when I have a lot on my mind.

Anyway, A new head of the institute was needed and I stepped up for the job. I swore on the day that Alec died that I would make the world one he would be proud of. You gotta start small though and Paris was fairing pretty nicely.

With the Morgensterns gone Nephilim have been more laid back and are even getting along with the Downworlders. They have been given equal amounts of shops and even are allowed in mundane establishments now.

The accords festival used to be the one day a year when the Downworlders could sell things and not get arrested. That's not the case anymore. Now it's a real festival where everyone gets together and enjoys being together.

"We didn't have the festival last year, so it's nice to bring it back, only better," I agreed with Clary. She smiled before looking around at everything while holding our one year old son in her arms.

His name was Alexander Magnius Herondale and he was the light of our life. I don't know how, but he was born with the same amazing blue eyes as Alec. My grandmother said that some of my descendants had blue eyes, so it's not completely unheard of.

Alexander looked around curiously, excited by all the bright colors of the festival. I smiled, rubbing his blonde head before looking at Clary. "I'll be back okay? I have something I need to do."

She nodded in understanding before walking away with our son. I watched them go before making my way through all the stalls. My destination was a small cemetery just outside of Paris. We have them in Paris, but I figured Alec and Magnus would prefer one outside of the town. They tried so hard to leave, and now, in a way they finally did.

I stopped in front of a small tombstone labeled: **Resting Place of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane, may they be together forever.**

Clary and I decided to bury them together since we couldn't bare to separate them. Magnus wanted to die with Alec in his arms and I wasn't going to take that from him.

Sighing, I set out some new flowers for them before staring at their stone frowning. So much was changing in Paris and it was all because of the sacrifice they made. It took Alec to die for Nephilim to finally look around and ask questions about who was leading them. It took Magnus dying for Alec to make Nephilim see that Downworlders were people too.

There are still those few who liked the old ways and will stick to them until the day they die. They are greatly outnumbered though and don't pass as much of a threat.

"I wish you could see all this Alec. It's the world you always wanted to fight for." I sighed again, running my hand over their stone before smiling sadly at it.

They were in a better place now, wherever that may be. All I know for sure is that they are happy, and finally free from everything that binds them.

Alec and Magnus.

Finally together.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, I told you guys you would need to recover from this.**

 **I'll be honest, I was going to chicken out of doing this ending. The thing is though, my favorite version of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ is when Esmerelda dies at the end. I felt like I wouldn't be true to my love of the story if I didn't use my favorite ending. Though I gave it a slight Romeo and Juliet paint job. **

**This was hard for me to write but not all stories should have happy endings, because not everything does. Alec and Magnus managed to change the world through their deaths so some good at least came out of it.**

 **My next story, like i said in the last chapter is a super happy lovey dovey one, so it hopefully will help you recover from this tragic tale. That story will be published tomorrow September, 29th, 2018.**

 **Thank you all for pushing through this story with me and I hope you liked it even dispite it's ending. Love you all 3**


End file.
